Our Time
by Safe to Sway
Summary: The Planet still suffers and feels that the only remedy is to rid itself of the Calamity's very last survior...Cloud Strife. Aerith intervenes and is given the power to send Cloud back in time to change the future. But the blond savior finds his sights set on more than just saving the Planet. YAOI, Slight AU, Time-Travel, Cloud x Sephiroth
1. Chapter 1

_This story will be my stab at a time-travel fic._

_It will also contain YAOI in later chapters. _

_YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

_I do not own the Final Fantasy VII universe or any of its characters; I only use them for my own entertainment and enjoyment!_

* * *

"IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU HEAR ME? IT'S NOT FAIR!" Zack's anguished cry echoed through the Lifestream, making sure that Gaia herself heard every angry word that he uttered with all his might.

"Aerith, please…can't you do something? Anything?" His voice hoarse from yelling at the top of his lungs, his fists clenched so tight that his fingers were turning numb-white, his eyes wet with tears as they too silently pleaded to the young Cetra for help.

Aerith hung her head; unable to look into the agonized eyes of the raven-haired man, the pain in her heart unbearable. "I cannot go against the Planet's will, Zack…I can only obey it."

Zack dropped to his knees, never feeling so defeated, so helpless. "Why? I don't get it! He was given his life back only to have it taken away? Doesn't it matter that he just saved the Planet, for the second time! He's given so much, only now to have it all snatched from him? It's nuts! There has to be something we can do! Please, Aerith…please tell me there's at least a tiny smidgen of hope."

The flower girl, feeling just as overcome and powerless as Zack, lifted her gaze to the stoic ambiance of the Lifestream above, closing her eyes and clasping her hands together, she began to silently pray.

The defeat of the Geostigma and Sephiroth brought an end to the pain and affliction endured by all, except the Planet herself. Gaia still suffered; still felt the sickening contamination of the unholy presence that did not belong. The taint known as Jenova still thrived and needed to be eradicated, only then would her wounds finally begin to heal.

The last of Jenova's essence was absorbed by the remnant known as Kadaj, in turn giving Sephiroth the power to resurrect his true form through Jenova's cells…hence, the Reunion. The Planet knew there was only one human who could stop Sephiroth and his plague upon mankind, one who was also inflicted with Jenova's taint…Cloud Strife. Using him as her trump card, Gaia allowed Cloud to live and to battle, saving herself from having to exert what little power she had left.

But now, the final battle was over, Cloud was triumphant, and only one last task for Gaia to be allowed convalesce remained…

Cloud Strife had to die.

"_I pray you Mother Planet, fold your arms of light around our savior, embrace the honor and courage he has proven in fighting for you and your people…please, I beg of you, do him no harm." _Aerith pleaded in prayer, a tear trailing its way down the porcelain skin of her cheek.

The ethereal stillness that seemed to stretch on for an eternity into the inky blackness of her mind's eye sent a jolt of icy dread down Aerith's spine. Never before had the Planet's aura been so dark, so cold, so…silent.

Something was terribly wrong.

The hundreds, upon thousands of voices, from all walks of life, that would echo within her mind, giving her the comfort that the Planet flowed with spirit, were soundless.

Gaia was dying.

Panic began to set in as Aerith's voice trembled with fear. _"Please…answer me! I understand that you still hurt, that you still suffer…but I know you are with me or I would not be here now! Mother Planet, there has to be a way to stop this, to make you well, without taking an innocent life, a life that has sacrificed so much to save yours!"_

And then, as if the sun itself had ripped through the veil of darkness, Aerith could feel the warmth of light ghost her skin, the blackness fleeing as Gaia's seraphic voice echoed softly like an enchanted melody in her mind.

"_Child of light, my strength is weak, my time is fleeting...soon all life will cease to exist. The malady of the unholy must be remedied…the demise of death's harbinger will spare us from ruin."_

Aerith's eyes slowly opened and befell upon Gaia's eloquent radiance; the Goddess of all that harbored life cast a solemn look into the grief laden, emerald orbs of the flower girl. _"Cloud has saved the lives of you and of all whom you have graced…please, Mother…please don't punish him or the people who hold him dear for something that was beyond his power to stop." _the Cetra's voice scarcely a whisper as she fell to her knees.

It pained Gaia to see and feel the agony that rapt her child so. The Goddess reached out and caressed the sides of Aerith's face with angelic hands that radiated softly with golden light, soothing her aching heart with her warmth and gentleness. _"You truly wish for this being's life to be spared?"_ Gaia asked, her brilliant blue eyes holding query and perplexity within their gaze.

"_Y-yes."_ was all Aerith could say as her breath hitched at the jolt of energy that began to surge though her body.

"_I give to you, my child, the gift of Time…bend it to your will, do with it as you see fit. But you must make haste, for there is not much left to spare."_

Aerith braced herself as she felt Gaia's light consume her body, mind, and spirit. It flowed within her being like a raging river and ingrained itself in her consciousness like the roots of the mystic trees entrenched in the sacred grounds of the Forgotten City. Gaia had bestowed upon Aerith almost the entirety of what power she had left, leaving the Goddess only enough to sustain the Planet's existence for a limited amount of time.

"_Do not fail, my child…the fate of all rests in the decision you make." _And with that, Gaia's voice faded into the vastness of the Lifestream, leaving Aerith alone in the darkness once again, but this time a shining light of hope let a small smile grace her lips.

_"We're going to have all the time in the world."_

* * *

_A/N: If, dear readers, you have liked what you have read so far and wish for me to continue, then by all means, please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A big thank you to all who reviewed, faved, and followed. I am overjoyed!_

_Just to let you all know, this story will start out slow in the begining in order to build it up. __I don't want to rush the plot, which you see happen in quite a few of these fics._

_I also promise you that I will keep the characters "in-character" to the best of my ability._

_I do warn that Cloud may have a couple of break-downs here or there since he will be reliving many horrors of his past, but seriously, if I had __been put through what Cloud Strife had been all his life, then excuse the hell out of me for __shedding a few tears..._

_Once again, I own nothing! Square-Enix owns it all!_

* * *

The only sound that could be heard within the dilapidated walls of the church was of water dripping from the ruins of the rafters, rippling the surface of the newly formed pond where the yellow and whites lilies of the flower girl's garden danced upon the surface.

Once the crowd had dispersed from curing the remaining children who were infected with the Geostigma, taking solace in prayer and thanking the unpretentious savior for his acts of valor, Tifa and the children tried their best to encourage Cloud to come "home". Yet, he declined, putting on the best counterfeit smile he could muster, telling them that he needed some time alone to sort through his thoughts. But that was only a fraction of the truth, in which Tifa was fully aware.

A shadow of a feeling tugged at his conscious, telling him that his _time_ was drawing near, and if that was the case, he did not want to burden them with that verity. The fact of the matter was, he still didn't feel as if he was fit to be part of a "family". How could he be when his heart and soul still ached from not being able to save the people who should have never had to suffer, who sacrificed everything, some even their humanity, only to have their lives thrown away…and in his mind it was all because of his weakness.

He was basically handed another chance to try and save Sephiroth from his own worst enemy…himself. Yet, Cloud failed…again. So what right did he have to continue such a worthless and bane existence when, after three attempts, he still could not save the one man whom he would altruistically give his life for? But, the biggest enigma of all was that Cloud himself was able to meet death on three different occasions, shake hands with it and then wave goodbye as he strolled back into the world of the living.

"_Face it Cloud, all you are is an empty puppet."_

And then it dawned on him….

A defeated sigh escaped Clouds lips. "Sephiroth was right."

Cloud had finally realized that he had been playing the marionette while everyone who brought pain and misery into his life were the ones pulling and tugging at his strings…including the Planet. Instead of just letting him find comfort in death, Gaia had been granting him the torment of continuing on only to serve her own purposes. It all made way too much sense to be a mere coincidence.

His strings were first yanked around by the villagers in his hometown of Nibelheim, their ignorance and prejudice lead to Cloud being bullied the majority of his childhood and his mother would get heckled and berated for giving birth to a child out of wedlock. How his mother continued to live there after he left for Midgar was beyond him. But he had to admit, she was a strong willed woman who wasn't easily pushed around.

And of course ShinRa didn't merely yank Cloud's strings; they wrenched them so tight it was a miracle that they didn't break.

His real tribulations began with the very first day he stepped foot into ShinRa Academy as a military student seven years ago and it only snowballed from there. _ShinRa_. He wanted so badly to storm out of that church with sword drawn, Mako pumping the adrenaline through his veins like a locomotive barreling down the tracks of redemption, and seek out the main root of all his woes…Rufus ShinRa. Oh what bliss it would be to watch the prince turn into the pauper as the ruthless conglomerate's living legacy was brought to his knees begging and pleading for his pathetic existence, his blood glistening upon First Tsurugi's blade…

"Would you be able to forgive yourself?"

Cloud snapped out of his melancholic reverie at the sound of an all too familiar voice, feeling the warmth of her back ghosting against his own.

Guilt from conjuring such aberrant thoughts riddled his expression, making it impossible for him to even turn to look into the flower girl's eyes for fear of seeing the hurt he knew he surely caused to writhe within them.

"I...no, I wouldn't." His response scarcely a whisper.

Aerith bit her bottom lip as an overwhelming feeling of unease filled her; Cloud's thoughts had disturbed her greatly as well as the uncertainty in his answer. She slowly turned, placing her hand delicately, reassuringly, upon his shoulder only to have him recoil from her touch. "You need to forgive yourself, Cloud. None of what has come to pass is your fault." She whispered in return, lowering her hand in defeat and moving it to rest at her side.

Cloud closed his eyes and lowered his head as if in shame. "I don't deserve forgiveness, Aerith. Not even from myself…I'm a failure."

"Quit beating yourself up, Spike…you're no failure."

Cloud's eyes shot open to find a pair of booted feet standing on the languished floorboards parallel from his own, his gaze slowly moved up until his heartrending stare met with Zack's bright, jovial orbs.

It was this moment, one he wished would last forever and ever, that ended up becoming Cloud's undoing as the blond crumbled to his knees and began to shed tears for the very first time since Aerith's death, his mind battling to keep his severely frayed emotions in check as his heart screamed in crippling agony.

Zack crouched down, cradling Cloud's face in his gloved hands and gently rested their foreheads together. His warm, smiling eyes locking with his friend's as they overflowed with sorrow. "Hey, pull it together, man. We're here for you, you know that. We always will be. You gotta be strong now, Cloud. We need you…the Planet needs you."

Cloud slowy looked up, finally allowing his eyes to fall upon the flower girl as she approached him, an encouraging smile lighting her beautiful face. "Mhmm," she nodded, kneeling down at the blond's side. "We all need you now more than ever."

Grief slowly emptied from his cerulean pools as they began to fill with the sharpness of perspicacity. "It's time." Cloud stated abruptly, rising from the floor and drawing his sword.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hopefully you all had a great Thanksgiving!_

_This chapter is a bit longer than the last, not as long as I wanted it to be, but that's how it turned out._

_Once again, thanks to all who reviewed, faved, and followed! It is much appreciated!_

_I don't own it! Plain and simple!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

As Cloud rose to his feet he heard the slight sound of distant rumbling, almost like a herd of large animals stampeding across the wastelands.

Zack picked up on the sound almost instantly as well, tilting his head to the side trying to make out what exactly he was hearing. "What in Odin's name is that?"

Zack's question went unanswered for several heartbeats as the rumbling rapidly became louder and louder, the vibration causing dust and debris from the rafters to rain down from above.

"It's the Planet," Aerith finally answered, her voice low and laced with trepidation. "She's getting weaker."

No sooner than Aerith spoke of the Planet, the earth began to shift fiercely beneath their feet causing the flower girl to lose her balance and tumble to the floor.

Cloud sheathed his sword and rushed to her side with enhanced reflexes, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her out of harm's way as one of the broken rafter beams came crashing down where she was just standing mere seconds before.

"Holy shit, it's an earthquake!" Zack shouted the obvious, barely able to keep his balance on the shifting floorboards as they cracked and split beneath his boots.

A rainbow of glass shards suddenly burst through the air like razor sharp daggers as the stained glass windows of the cathedral imploded, impaling deeply into everything they touched. Cloud quickly dodged them, with Aerith in tow, along with another huge timber as it came crashing down from the peak of the steeple.

"Cloud! You've gotta get out of here!" Zack yelled from the other side of the large room, dodging a hefty section of stone wall that broke apart from the structure and came barreling down colliding with half a dozen pews, splitting them in two as effortlessly as a knife through butter.

Cloud held on to Aerith with all his might, shielding her from the debris falling and flying through the air. The foundation itself began to uproot from its base as a fissure began to form in the crust of the earth swallowing everything into its ravenous chasm.

"You'll know where to find me." Aerith's breath ghosted Cloud's ear as she spoke reassuringly, placing her palms softly against his chest.

Cloud wasn't sure if he understood exactly what Aerith had meant by that, but her words brought him some comfort as he looked into her emerald eyes, amazed at the way they shined with such equanimity and strength. She and Zack were two of the most amazing people Cloud had ever known. Zack, a SOLDIER First Class, who sacrificed his life so a boy he barely knew could live on, bestowing upon him the honor of becoming his living legacy. And Aerith, the flower girl who coaxed him into buying a lily from her at their first meeting, but in the end she's the one who paid the ultimate price by having her life taken away while trying to save the Planet from Meteor's fall.

Cloud had been a walking void ever since.

"I won't lose you again, either of you." Cloud spoke with shaken resolve.

"Dilly dally, shilly shally." Aerith smiled, pushing Cloud backwards with a force that was too powerful for him to even try to withstand, a golden light emanating from the spot on his chest where Aerith's hands had laid.

It felt as if Aerith's hands had never left their place upon Cloud's chest, still feeling the warmth of her touch upon him as the force continued to hurtle him toward the pond of healing water. No matter how hard he tried to struggle to free himself from the power that bound him, he could not, watching helplessly as the entire church was completely decimated right before his eyes. And just as the rapacious abyss was about to finish its meal, Cloud's body hit the pool of water with a blinding splash of gold and green…and then everything went dark.

* * *

The lethal beauty sliced through the monster's neck with proficiency and grace, forming an eloquent arc before coming to rest at her wielder's side. Sephiroth stared down at Masamune, squeezing her hilt tightly in his hand. She was a part of him, an extension of not only his body, but of his soul as well. She was also the only female he had ever trusted, not that he was acquainted with all that many women. Scarlet, the head of weapons development, didn't, in his eyes or mind, qualify as such…but he still trusted her as much as he trusted Genesis to set fire to his copy of Loveless.

He would come here often to the VRTF (virtual reality training facility) to escape the mundane bedlam of his job and the people involved with it. The outcome was always less consequential when he took his frustrations out on a few virtual behemoths rather than slicing Heidegger's throat from ear to ear in order to silence his incessant horse laugh. The mere thought of the act brought a sly curl to the corner of the silver-haired warrior's mouth.

ShinRa had become a hub of hustle and bustle the past few weeks with the autumn semester starting in only a few days. New recruits from here in Midgar, and all over the world, would be initiated into the ShinRa army's SOLDIER program. From there the "weeding out" process would insure in a year's time who would be given the honor to advance into SOLDIER, who would be given the title of a mere infantryman, and who would have a certified letter of condolence sent home to their families along with some means of compensation.

Sephiroth loathed this time of year.

In three days he would have to stand in front of hundreds of idol-worshiping adolescents as they stare at him with eyes full of wonder and lust, giving him their full and undivided attention as he welcomes them to ShinRa Academy, wearing his mask of interest loosely. And as they listen, lost in their visions of grandeur, they are unbeknownst to the fact that their inexperience and ignorance would more than likely end up becoming their demise, or even worse yet, their ignominy. Either way, Sephiroth always felt like he was the one leading the lambs to the slaughter every year at this time, and it never settled well with him. He may have had a reputation of being aloof and a bit callous, but the man did have some tepidness in that stone cold heart of his that made him feel a bit of contriteness for all the dreams that were going to shatter like the glass hearts of the young fools who desperately wanted them to come true.

He let a long held sigh of exasperation escape his lips.

A few glasses of dumbapple wine and some uplifting conversation with a couple of old friends was definitely in order this night.

* * *

"Cloud?"

"….."

"Cloud…it's time to wake up, honey."

The fog of uncertainty was thick within Cloud's mind as he strained to make out the voice he thought he had just heard calling his name.

"Cloud, you have to get up! You need to eat a good home cooked meal before you leave! Gaia only knows when you'll get a decent meal again after today!"

That voice. Impossible. There was no way in Hade's Hell.

Cloud's eyes shot open. "Mom?"


	4. Chapter 4

_I was doing some research and found that in the history of FFVII, Cloud's mother and father were never officially given names._

_I want to dedicate this chapter to my mother-in-law who was taken from me, my husband and our children by diabetes 2 years ago. She will forever be in our hearts._

_Rest in peace, Irene._

_I own nothing! Square Enix are the lucky ones!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

A dream?

Of course, it had to be. It's not like he wasn't use to the mind-bending visions that have plagued his sleep for so long. Mako had its side effects, an overactive subconscious revealing itself through unconscious imaginings being one of them. Many a night Cloud had woke to distorted images bathed in luminescent green, and other times he had woke to images so genuine, right down to the minutest detail, that he had to punch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming still.

This was one of those times.

"Cloud, are you feeling alright?"

She was just as he remembered.

Her long blond hair was held in a tidy bun behind her head, a few loose wisps hung to frame her freckled, alabaster face. Her eyes were the color of a clear summer sky, holding within them kindliness and gentleness. But, within their depths, Cloud could also see the vibrancy they use to hold was being dulled with hints of weariness and guilt. Unnervingly, it was like staring into a mirror.

"Cloud?"

He absently nodded, not knowing how else to answer. Not knowing whether or not it even mattered if he answered.

Irene Strife eyed her son warily as she began to make her way toward the door. "Well, you should get dressed. I have breakfast ready for you in the kitchen; afterwards we can get the rest of your stuff packed. The military transport is supposed to be arriving around 11:00."

Cloud suddenly broke from his stupor; his eyes grew wide enough to detonate. "Military transport?"

Irene chuckled softly, happy to finally hear her son speak more than one word. "Yes, silly. Today is the day you start your life's journey, Cloud."

Cloud was beyond dumbfounded, and it showed. "What…what are you talking about?"

Irene just shook her head and rolled her eyes teasingly. "Really, Cloud? Are you sure you didn't hit your head in your sleep last night? Today is the day you leave for ShinRa Academy! It has been a dream of yours to become a SOLDIER for how long now?" She added, nodding her head in the direction of a poster hanging on the wall next to the door.

Cloud's eyes moved from his mother's to a picture he remembered all too well. He even remembered the day he got it, and how excited he was as he hung it on his wall. To him, when he was a naïve boy, that picture represented something very special, something he hoped one day he would be able to accomplish when he became a SOLDIER...

To be a somebody.

The poster depicted ShinRa's mighty General in all his magnificence, wind whipping his black leather and long, silver tresses, his signature sword drawn and ready to carve its way to glory. And at the bottom it read in bold print: **Become a Part of the Elite. Become a SOLDIER**.

Cloud scoffed to himself. _"Yeah, right."_

He was so ready to wake from this dream. He didn't want to be here anymore. Why was he being tortured like this?

Irene grabbed the doorknob, giving her son an encouraging smile before making her way out of the room, softly closing the door behind her.

As soon as he heard the door click shut, Cloud eased back down onto the bed, closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, praying to Gaia and whoever else out there that when he opened them he would either be a floating spirit within the universe of the Lifestream just like everyone else, or return to his reality, if there was one left to return to, by waking up from this tormenting dream.

He lied there in silence for what seemed like an eternity and listened for something, anything that indicated he was somewhere else other than his childhood home in Nibelheim.

Instead, he heard the stoic old Baden-Wurttemberg in the hall tick-tocking its inexhaustible rhythm into his head. He heard the sweet melody of the mountain sparrow perched outside the bedroom window signifying that the frosty nip of winter would soon be upon the backwoods village. He heard the running of water and light clanging of pots and pans coming from the kitchen, his mother no doubt cleaning up from making breakfast. But, the most unsettling sound Cloud heard was that of his own heartbeat acknowledging that he was just as true and alive as the sounds that were invading his sanity.

When he finally opened his eyes, all Cloud could see was the smug expression plastered on Sephiroth's face as he found that they were fixed on the poster hanging on the bedroom wall, the scent of his mother's melt-in-your-mouth buttermilk pancakes and handmade sausage wafting through the air and his mind with painful memories he longed to forget.

Cloud grabbed hold of his chest, fisting his t-shirt tightly in his hand as the revelation finally sunk in. "Aerith…what did you do?" He whispered in shaky breaths, trying his damnedest not to shed a tear. But, his damnedest wasn't good enough.

This, he finally realized, was all too real.

He jumped out of bed, throwing the door open, and made a mad dash for the small bathroom at the end of the short hall.

The door couldn't close quickly enough as he slammed it shut, hitting his knees and violently began vomiting into the commode. Of course he couldn't remember the last time he had ate, it could have been days ago for all he knew.

Once the painful spasms ceased, he pulled himself up off the floor by grabbing onto the sink, trying to regain his equanimity in some way, shape, or form…looking straight into the medicine cabinet's mirror did nothing to help the situation.

The face that stared back at him was not one maimed with guilt or disillusions, nor did it have eyes that glowed with ShinRa's corruption. No, the face that stared back at him was the face of a plagued child who had hopes and dreams, who yearned to become someone, anyone but himself…to become a SOLDIER.

Cloud quickly turned his back to the mirror, clutching his stomach in an attempt to fight the vicious spasms from returning to full force.

His chest began tingling and burning where Aerith had laid her hands and Cloud found himself absently rubbing it, thinking back at the moments with her and Zack before the Planet turned upside-down and black.

He knew now for certain that the world he knew and everyone in it was truly gone, never to return.

It was his ultimate failure and this was his punishment for that atrocity, to relive the past and all the pain and suffering that came with it.

What other explanation could there be?

"_You'll know where to find me."_

The words resonated in Cloud's mind so intensely it was like she was standing right next to him whispering in his ear, and they struck a chord.

In this time, Aerith was very much alive along with the Planet and everyone else. There was no crazed ex-General consumed with the destruction of the Planet. There was no Meteor, no Geostigma plaguing the masses, no remnants causing chaos and destruction. But there was one thing...hope.

Cloud threw open the bathroom door and raced back to the bedroom to gather some suitable clothing and supplies for his journey to Midgar…his journey to redemption.


	5. Chapter 5

_Is it me, or are fight scenes one of the hardest, yet most fun scenes to write? Well, besides love scenes I suppose. We will get there eventually, I assure you. ;)_

_Once again, thank you for the reviews & faves! They inspire me to keep going!_

_I own nothing! I just play with it!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Not interested." was Sephiroth's blunt and to-the-point response.

Lazard nodded in awareness of knowing full well that would be the answer given; pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose with a gloved finger. "If it makes you feel any better, Angeal and Genesis have been assigned the same tasks, along with one other First."

The General crossed his arms and leaned against an adjacent desk, the impassive look on his face unmoving. "Why not assign Seconds and Thirds for these tasks?"

Lazard knew this question was coming as well, and was well prepared to respond, pulling a manila file folder from a pile on his desk and handing it to the silver-haired warrior. "Student enrollment is down this semester, way down. By having First's assigned to accompany each transport it would have a greater effect at boosting recruitment interest and bringing in more potentials. According to the data I pulled up this morning, the areas with the least amount of enlistees this semester are: Banora, Mideel, Icicle Inn, and Nibelheim."

Sephiroth stared at the file report with a dispassionate visage, but inside he could feel the heat of anger within begin to boil his blood. He knew he was going to be forced into 'herding in the sheep', no matter what he said. "And if I refuse?" an elegant silver eyebrow lifted at said question.

Lazard sat back down behind his desk, his demeanor lax with understanding, but strict with authority. "These are the President's orders, Sephiroth…not mine."

Just as he thought. No choice.

An irritated sigh escaped his lips as he asked the inevitable, holding out the file for Lazard to take back. "And what location am I assigned to?"

"Nibelheim," Lazard answered, taking the offering from Sephiroth's hand. "Departure will be in one hour."

* * *

"For the love of the Goddess! What are we supposed to do, point our swords at their pubescent throats and spat 'Join us or Die' in their faces?" Genesis exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Angeal leaned against the transport truck, shaking his head in annoyance at his lover's dramatic outburst. "We are supposed to answer questions and give encouragement to the young men who are still indecisive about the career opportunities that are offered within the company. Besides, why are you complaining? You're getting sent to Icicle Inn, I hear it's quite balmy there this time of year." He replied with a soft chuckle.

Genesis glowered at the raven-haired First. He wasn't at all appreciative of Angeal making fun of him because he got stuck with the 'freezing his ass off' assignment while his partner was graced with the 'hometown proud' mission.

"I'll bring you back a piece of mom's dumbapple pie." Angeal smirked.

Genesis scowled and extended a middle finger. "Fuck you."

"If you two insist on having a lover's quarrel, do it elsewhere. I'm in no mood."

Angeal and Genesis turned their attention toward Sephiroth as he made a noticeably incensed entrance into the transportation garage.

"And what has ShinRa's prized possession all in a huff?" Genesis mocked. Taking a jab at Sephiroth whenever the opportune moment showed itself was one of the red-head's favorite pastimes.

Sephiroth threw a menacing glare at Genesis. "Need I even have to explain?" his voice low and ominous.

"So I take it that you are also in agreement that these missions are a load of chocobo shit?" Genesis pressed, hoping that maybe if Sephiroth was in accord then they could somehow abandon these fool missions and get on with their lives.

"I do believe that these missions are unorthodox, but not for the same reasons as you," he responded, knowing that the only reason Genesis wanted out of the mission was because he didn't get his way by being able to choose which location he wanted. "Who is the other First that has been assigned the mission to Mideel?" He added, moving his eyes through the sea of standard issue blue that surrounded himself and his comrades.

"The mighty General doesn't know?" Genesis teased.

Angeal elbowed the red-head in the arm to try and shut him up before Sephiroth did the job for him, only with permanent results. "Drayman. I ran into him in Lazard's office, he'll be along shortly." He answered, giving Genesis 'the eye'_._

Sephiroth nodded. He remembered Drayman, a new First; he had just been promoted the week before. A burly young man, but very quick and agile for his size, and also had adept magic abilities. He would most definitely make a fine addition to First Class. "Very well, if any problems arise during your missions contact me as soon as possible."

Genesis raised a sarcastic eyebrow, the corner of his mouth curling slyly. "The only one of us that will mostly likely encounter any problems during their mission is you, General. Lovesick teenagers can get quite…obsessive."

Sephiroth tried to ignore the red-head's jab as he curtly nodded and climbed into the back of his designated transport. _"Unfortunately, Genesis does have a point; infatuated adolescents are a common occurrence around here, and should be expected on this mission as well. I just hope I don't turn out to be the 'Pied Piper'." _The General affirmed to himself, taking a seat and rapping the cab window of the truck twice with his fist, signaling to the driver that it was time to depart.

* * *

After dressing, Cloud fumbled through the closet trying to find anything of use that may come in handy later on. He had to be careful of what he chose to pack, knowing that all his belongings would be thoroughly searched before he was allowed to board the transport. This knowledge came to him in a memory of having one of his favorite pocket knives confiscated when he had his bag searched the last time.

Cloud scoffed. "The last time..."

Everything was still so surreal. What was also quite odd was that many of his childhood memories were beginning to resurface. They weren't anything of real significance, small snippets of this and that, but they were memories he thought he had long forgotten in the haze of Mako and mayhem, one of those memories being his secret hiding place. On his hands and knees, he moved to the back right corner of the closet and smoothed his palms over the floorboards, finally feeling a small knot in one of the slats and pulled it back to reveal something quite lengthy cloaked in a large, brown cloth lying in the hollow.

Cloud reached down and gripped the object gently in his hands, the corner of his mouth turning just the slightest bit in an upward motion. It was almost like Christmas as he unraveled the cloth from the treasure that he had almost long forgotten…his first sword.

He stood and held the weapon by the hilt in one hand, a bit surprised at the heaviness of it as he quickly grabbed hold with the other again to counterbalance the weight, irritation prominent on his face. His lack of strength would be a hindrance, but a hindrance that would be corrected in due time.

It wasn't anything fancy, just a plain mythril longsword with a gilded hilt embossed with a scroll pattern. He remembered admiring it in old man McCarthy's weapon shop the spring before he purchased it, working hard doing odd jobs all summer and fall to earn the money to buy it. Of course it took so long to acquire the money to purchase the sword because, well, it was Cloud Strife who wanted to buy it, and McCarthy was a cantankerous old stickler who jacked the prices up on his merchandise if you weren't kissing his ass, or if he just didn't plain like you.

He kept the sword hidden in the floorboards of his closet knowing that his mother wouldn't approve of her young son possessing such a object, even though the boys his age and younger would go out on wolf hunts with their fathers, grandfathers, and uncles every winter carrying with them weapons of all types, including swords. She was just an extremely over-protective mother, and now being a mature adult, mind-wise at least, Cloud could understand why. She had lost the father of her child long before the child was even born, leaving her desolate and vulnerable, losing the child would have been her complete undoing.

If he could take her with him to Midgar he would, but he couldn't. This time though, he vowed that no matter what happened, the past, or future, rather, would not repeat itself. Once everything was said and done he would come back for her, taking her away from the misery of Nibelheim and its people. He just needed time.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to take the sword with him either, Cloud wrapped it back up and placed it back under the floor of his closet, his heart aching just a bit at the notion that his arms were too weak to even grasp the hilt with one hand. Once he arrived at ShinRa, his training regimen had to exceed the norm or there was no way he would be able to make SOLDIER.

"Cloud? Are you out of bed and dressed yet? It's almost 10:00." Irene asked through the closed door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." He answered back, closing the closet door and grabbing a few more articles of clothing, throwing them in his duffle bag before walking out of the bedroom.

* * *

The trip to Nibelheim would take approximately six hours; five of those six had slowly passed.

Sephiroth inwardly groaned. He loathed road trips.

There was no way he could sleep through it, not during this bump and thump ride. That, and the fact that they were now entering some pretty dangerous monster country. With only two infantrymen assigned to this mission with him, he knew they would be no match for a Valron, or in a worse case scenario, a Nibel Dragon, if one or more decided to attack. Sephiroth almost wished something would attack the truck and break the monotony of this excruciatingly mind-numbing expedition.

In an attempt to thwart his boredom, he tried to think back to any missions to Nibelheim that he had been assigned to in the past, yet he could think of none. He knew there was an old scientific research facility on the outskirts of the town, and also one of the oldest and largest Mako reactors built was located within the Nibel Mountains. Some of the richest, purest forms of Mako were found within and around the treacherous region. It was a surprise that he had never stepped foot in this backwoods village before, not even to accompany any engineers or scientists on any reactor inspections or Mako extractions. His curiosity concerning this place was becoming more and more piqued.

* * *

After his mother's persistent nagging about eating a good home cooked meal before venturing off into the world, Cloud forced down two pancakes slathered in fresh churned butter and homemade maple syrup, and one of his mother's infamous spiced sausages. He knew he would regret the act of filling his already upset stomach during his road trip to Midgar; he was hoping the Gods would show a little sympathy by not letting him have to relive his horrible bouts with motion sickness, but he decided to shove a couple of folded up, lunch size, brown paper bags into his back pocket just in case no one was feeling merciful today.

Even though he really had no desire to do so, he decided to head into town and check out the general store to see if they had any supplies that would suit his needs. He had found a stash of gil in one of his dresser drawers, assuming it was money he had been saving from doing chores and odd jobs. It was a little over four hundred gil, not a whole lot, but enough to buy a few potions…they always came in handy.

As he made his approach toward the store door, three familiar, and detested, faces stopped him from progressing any further as they circled around Cloud like vultures over a dead carcass. "What are you doing, Strife? You here to buy tampons for your mama?" The leader of the group, Seth Donner snickered spitefully.

Seth and the other two, Chancy and Malcolm, were three of Cloud's biggest problems growing up. They were the idiotic threesome that hung around Tifa, and they were also the ones who blamed him for the accident at the bridge that almost cost Tifa her life. After that, they targeted Cloud and would start fights with him every chance they got. And they fought dirty.

"So, I hear you're leaving with the ShinRa transport today," Seth continued, closing the distance between himself and Cloud, a cocky grin plastered on his face. "I also heard that those SOLDIER freaks need some new bitches to fuck, you should fit right in."

Chancy and Malcolm joined in on the taunting with lewd gestures and catcalls.

Cloud kept his composure; it wasn't like he hadn't dealt with these morons before. But he had no time for these kids and their immature foolishness this time around as he marched right past Seth and toward the store, completely ignoring them.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, Strife! Don't turn your back on me!" Seth yelled, grabbing hold of Cloud's shoulder and whipping him around violently.

Cloud lost balance and hit the dirt, landing on his side, but quickly stood, brushed himself off and continued his way toward the store entrance.

Now Seth was getting pissed. He turned his eyes to Chancy, giving the portly blond a 'go ahead' nod. Chancy's green eyes lit up with baleful delight, lunging at Cloud and grabbing a fist full of blond spikes, yanking him backwards causing him to land hard on the ground, the back of his head bouncing off the pebbled earth.

At this point, Cloud's composure was teetering dangerously on the edge.

"You need to learn to stay down like the bitch dog you are, Strife." Seth sneered, giving Chancy a high five for his efforts.

Cloud knew he was no match physically to take on the three of them at once, if it came to that, but there was one advantage he had over them now that he never had before…the mind of a veteran tactician.

"Hey! Let's see if the dog can fetch my foot out of its ass!" Malcolm called out, taking off in a sprint, making a beeline for Cloud as if to punt him like a football. Just as Malcolm threw his foot back to make the hit, Cloud threw up his and angled it perfectly, nailing the auburn-haired snot square in the gut. Malcolm's breakfast spewed out of his mouth and up in the air as the rest of him hit the ground in a crumpled heap.

Cloud quickly jumped to his feet, his head throbbing and his equilibrium a bit off, and prepared himself for the onslaught. He scanned his surroundings for anything he could use to aid him, spotting an empty wine barrel resting against the side of the store behind where Chancy was standing.

"You're gonna stay down this time, bitch! And you ain't gettin' back up!" Chancy threatened, his plump cheeks red and heated with anger.

"_The bigger the fat bastards are, the harder they fall." _Cloud mused, just a hint of a smile touching his lips, putting up his fists up in defense mode and giving Chancy the 'come and get it' finger curl.

He was starting to enjoy himself a little too much.

Chancy lunged forward at Cloud again, this time swinging a hard right targeted at Cloud's head. Cloud easily avoided the blow, swiftly dodging it and side-stepping behind the chubby blond. Chancy quickly turned around to find Cloud retreating behind the wine barrel.

"Quit runnin', pussy bitch! Hidin' behind that barrel ain't gonna save your scrawny ass!" Chancy blurted out, his patience and brain cells running thin as he made a mad dash for Cloud.

Seth saw what was coming, but before he could even open his mouth to shout out a warning, Chancy was hurtling backwards with a barrel implanted into his pot belly.

Seth's eyes almost blew out of their sockets as he watched Chancy land at his feet in a motionless mound underneath the splintered barrel.

Cloud limped forward, readying himself to _attempt _to take down the last of the rabble.

Seth's surprise quickly turned into delight as he drew his attention back to Cloud, seeing that he was injured. "Looks like the bitch has gone lame, it's time to put you down for good!"

Cloud cursed at himself for getting too overconfident with his young and untried body. With his veteran abilities he could have kicked that barrel halfway out of town with no problems. But now, he was down to one foot, not being able to put any pressure on the other at all, feeling it heat and swell within his boot. Now his confidence was running low, hoping like hell that he wasn't about to get his ass creamed like his mom's homemade butter. Seth was almost three times his size, and built. His father was the proprietor of the town's lumber mill and most experienced lumber jack…enough said.

"Let's see where you're gonna run to now, Strife! Kiss that bitch ass of yours goodbye!" Seth smiled sadistically, reaching down and grabbing hold of a broken slat of wood from the barrel that had two rusty nails jutting out from one side.

Cloud narrowed his blue eyes in disgust. It was just like that asshole to resort to dirty tactics, especially knowing his adversary had a self-inflicted wound.

He had to concentrate and move fast. That was always Cloud's best and most reliable weapon…speed. And he had the perfect body to do it with, a small frame with nimble reflexes. He had always been dexterous in mind and body, even before the Mako and Jenova cells. He just never had the girth to back it up, which is one of the main reasons he failed the SOLDIER exams the first time. His size was deemed inadequate for Mako injections. Pfft.

Seth wasted no time as he marched forward in long and purposeful strides, his hazel eyes filled with anxiousness to see blood ebb, his grip on the barrel slat so tight his knuckles were turning white from lack of circulation.

Cloud braced himself, knowing he needed to get his body out in the open and away from the wall of the storefront or he would end up becoming nothing more than a caged rat once Seth got close enough to him. Once that happened, escape without major damage inflicted upon his body would be futile.

Seth lunged out, taking a swing with his makeshift nail bat. Cloud ducked out of the way just in time, feeling the rusty nails skim the top of his head and ruffling a few blond spikes before rolling out and away from his attacker and the storefront.

Cloud pulled himself up on his good foot, his eyes wildly moving about, trying to figure out his next move. He knew he couldn't duck and run forever, but any other options were not making their self known at that present moment. And his time was up.

Seth tore through the air and straight at Cloud like a freight train, his face so red with rage you could see the steam bursting from his ears. Cloud hopped backwards as fast and as far as he could, in his haste, totally forgetting about the water tower in the middle of the square as his ass rammed right up against one of the wooden support timbers, causing him to lose balance and topple over.

Seth beamed. He had Cloud right where he wanted him. "You're pretty nimble for a one-legged bitch, Strife. Those SOLDIER weirdo's are gonna have fun bending your ass over…if you got an ass left after I'm through with you."

Cloud clenched his teeth together so hard he thought they'd turn to dust in his mouth, refusing to cry out in pain as Seth kicked, with all his might, his injured right foot. "You hold your tongue well too, bitch," Seth jeered, grabbing a fist full of blond spikes, wrenching Cloud's head up to face him.

The white hot pain radiating from Cloud's foot raced up his body and straight to his brain, shadowing his thinking and slowing his reflexes.

Seth raised his weapon high in the air, making sure the blow to Cloud's skull would be heard all the way across town. Cloud could only close his eyes and curse at himself over and over again for once more being a failure. In his state there was no way he could even attempt escape from the behemoth's iron grip, feeling locks of his hair being ripped viciously from his scalp.

Seth wasted no time as he brought his weapon down in a powerful swoop, watching it split in two and hit the ground the second before it was about to make contact with the side of Cloud's head.

He stood in total bewilderment, staring at what was left of the slat he was holding when suddenly he felt something very cold, very metallic, and very sharp pushing vehemently against his jugular. He slowly turned his head, his wide eyes trailing up the massive length of the blade to meet its wielder.

"Who's the bitch now?" Sephiroth asked as he watched a steaming puddle of humiliation form on the ground in-between Seth's feet.


	6. Chapter 6

_I am deeply humbled by the feedback I got from the last chapter. Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed, faved, & followed!_

_I'm not as happy with this chapter, but I felt it was nessesary to write for certain reasons that will reveal themselves later in the story._

_But, you are the readers, so you can be the judge! Like the saying goes: You are your own worst critic. (And that I certainly am!)_

_I own nothing! I just tickle it, tease it, and make it smile!_

_Enjoy!_

_FYI: The word 'Denuo' is Latin for: Once more, a second time, anew, afresh, again._

* * *

As the transport rolled to a halt at the entrance of town, Sephiroth's eyes shot open. He had no recollection of falling asleep, but realizing after checking the time that he must have dozed off during the last thirty or so minutes of the trip. He did remember some sort of bizarre dream or vision he had while he napped, it was one of the strangest, yet most fascinating he could remember ever having.

In the dream, he found himself within an expansive, old world library lined with books and journals of all types as far as the eye could see. As he proceeded to walk down one of the towering aisles, a large and exceptionally aged looking tome flew out from one of the shelves and hit the floor landing at his feet. He knelt down and reached for the book, picking it up and dusting off the cover, revealing the word '_Denuo' _embossed on the worn leather in intricate gold leaf script. Intrigued, he slowly opened it to the first page and flipped through every page after only to find that each one was just as blank as the last. When he finally reached the last page of the book, a foresight of sorts was written in the same elaborate writing, only instead of in gold leaf, each letter of every word glowed with the color of the Lifestream. Tendrils of green mist rose from the script, dancing and twirling into the expanse of the endless nothingness above…and those words read: _'Savior's quill will fill the pages of history once more…Calamity's blood will be his ink.' _

The green vines of mist then began to coil and twist their way over, around, and through the tome and its pages, lifting the book from his hands and into the blackness of the abyss above. When he moved his gaze back to his still open hands, in them rested what looked to be a beautifully detailed gold brooch in the shape of an eye, a brilliant blue sapphire adorned the piece as its iris. Sephiroth stared at the trinket; completely enthralled by its exquisiteness…he felt as if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The urge to touch it was overpowering, and the moment his fingers caressed the sparkling blue gem it exploded, leaving in its sparkling wake tiny diamonds in the form of teardrops nestled in his palm...

He shrugged and blew the dream off as a side effect from whatever Hojo had injected him with during his physical the day before. _"Incessant asshole."_ he silently growled. Sephiroth loathed that greasy, wily-eyed creature. He was definitely one the General would love to watch come crashing down from the dais of superiority he had no place stepping upon. The man reminded him of a witch standing in front of his cauldron of black magic and death, cackling and carrying on as he stirs his potion, the howls of agony and pain from within the bubbling brew filling his heartless soul with euphoric pleasure. Sadism was not a far cry.

Sephiroth exited the vehicle and instructed the two infantrymen to unload while he ventured into town to track down the bureaucrats in charge to discuss the reason for _his_ arrival, and to also make arrangements at the local inn. He at least had enough common courtesy to give the officials a heads-up, so to speak, that way if the residents had any qualms or concerns the pencil-pushers would handle the situation without Sephiroth having to get involved.

His main objective was to address each of the enrollees that were listed in his agenda, and if any more potentials decided to sign up while he was present, then so be it. He was not about to prattle on about the greatness of being a member of SOLDIER and how much honor it would bring to them and their families if they joined. He was never given a choice, and by the Gods, he would make sure that these youth were given the chance make up their own minds before ShinRa ended up brainwashing them into thinking anything else. It was the least he could do.

Even with being rendered a hero amongst ShinRa and the masses, he still felt like a pawn in the game of supremacy, and Gaia be damned if he was going to force anyone to do anything against their will, especially for old man ShinRa. As far as Sephiroth was concerned, that pig could roll his stout ass off the pedestal it was so unrighteously planted on and into a flaming barbecue pit anytime. Hell, he'd bring the beer.

Sephiroth took his time walking into town, taking in his surroundings. The air had a crisp autumn chill, a sure sign that winter would soon be wrapping the town in a blanket of frosty white. From what he read in file reports on Nibelheim, the winters were long and harsh in this isolated mountain community. The main source of income during the winter season was lumber and fur trade since Mako extraction slowed to almost a halt throughout that time period due to the treacherous conditions of the mountain passes during the unforgiving bouts of snow and ice that could stretch on for days, even weeks at a time.

A hint of jollity gave birth to a slight smile on Sephiroth's face as he imagined Genesis throwing a bitch-fit of over-exaggerated proportions, trudging through waist deep snow and battling arctic winds to reach his destination of Icicle Inn. Everyone knew it was at least a good ten mile hike from the Coral Caves, give or take, to get to the town itself. No vehicles of any kind could blaze a path through the amount of snow that accumulated in that region, and there wasn't any place near for miles for any type of air transport to land. If he wasn't such a composed individual, the silver-haired First would have indulged in a good laugh at the red-head's expense.

When he made his approach toward the hub of the town, he noticed residents standing outside their homes and businesses watching intently at some sort of commotion that was taking place on the opposite side of the square. He rounded the north-west corner, keeping himself obscured from view, not wanting to rouse any attention toward himself and away from whatever had their interests so rapt, and hid his form within the shadows of a large water tower in the heart of the village.

Once he was within viewing range of the tumult drawing everyone's notice, he was completely appalled by what he witnessed.

There were four adolescent boys; three of them were ganging up on one who was twice, maybe even three times smaller than the others. He sighed and shook his head. He would never understand teenage boys and their pack mentality and foul tactics when it came to fighting. It made no sense.

It was obviously nothing he hadn't seen before, bearing witness to such shameful behavior within the ranks of the infantrymen, which was most common, and even amongst SOLDIERs. Of course, when such an incident occurs, harsh reprimand is dealt. _He_ was the General, and this was _his_ army, and if you chose to be a part of it then you would fight united as a band of brothers, not detached as mortal enemies, or you would face the ultimate mortification…a dishonorable discharge. However, if you were a SOLDIER, a more merciful card was dealt to you by the hand of justice…exile. It was a simple choice to make, either conduct yourself like the admirable and respectable man you should be, or pay for your transgressions with your dignity, or in some cases, with your life. For some, it was an extremely hard lesson learned.

What also revolted the General was that no one watching was making any attempt whatsoever to stop what was happening. "_Is this what these rednecks consider entertainment?" _he thought venomously_, _lowering his hand to caress the hilt of Masamune.

Sephiroth broke loose from the spot where he stood and began to make his approach to put an end to this foolishness, when suddenly he found his attention just as immersed as everyone else's at the turn of events taking place. He halted his advancement, yet still keeping himself shadowed from view under the cover of the water tower.

To his surprise, and everyone else's, the little blond boy was…kicking ass.

The blond was quick and his agility almost flawless. This was nowhere near the boy's first fight. And, Sephiroth also observed, actually, more like felt, as he watched the small blond jump back to his feet, was that he yearned for it.

It was something a SOLDIER could just sense radiating off of others of their like. It was a passion that could be felt without touch, a quintessence that could be seen with eyes that were blinded. It was what pumped a warrior's heart full of life and meaning...the lust for battle.

Sephiroth watched with eyes of astuteness at the tactics used by the young blond against his attacker. And the more he watched, the more he began to realize that there was way more to this young man than what was being revealed within this moment in time. Much, much more.

But it wasn't just the strategy the blond used, or the thrill of the fight that he expressed with the language of his body. It was something else entirely. Yet, the General couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what it was let alone pluck a name out of the sky to give it.

With an extremely impressive, but completely brainless move, the blond round kicked a barrel hard enough to send it flying into his opponent, laying him out cold, but injuring himself in the process.

"Overconfidence is never an ally," Sephiroth murmured, just the slightest hint of anticipation in his whispering tone.

For some peculiar reason, he found himself rooting for the boy. He actually had faith in his abilities to finish off the last of his assailants, but if the boy lost faith in himself it would be a serious mistake, one that may one day cost him his life…but it would not be this day.

"Get out into the open. Do not allow him control. You have options…use them." He ordered as if the boy could hear his softly spoken words, his grip on his sword's hilt becoming tighter at the sound of leather being stretched and pulled by his fingers curling around it.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and readied himself as he watched the lead hooligan, who was also the last of the bunch standing, pull an improvised weapon from the remains of the barrel that laid in pieces along with his accomplice, and began his blood march toward the blond.

A nod of approval was given by the General as the blond ducked and rolled swiftly, even though he could have exerted a bit more quickness seems how his head was almost taken off his shoulders, and smoothly dodged the oaf and his powerful swing.

But now, the boy was lost.

Sephiroth could see it in the way he was scanning his surroundings. He had no idea what to do next except run…and for him, that was not an option.

His enemy raced toward him with rage as his fuel, his intent clear…he wanted to inflict pain, and lots of it.

Sephiroth released Masamune from her prison of leather, gripping her with the power she imparted within him whenever her presence was called upon.

The boy had backed himself into a corner, literally.

In a hurry to try and make distance between himself and his attacker, he failed to pay attention to his direction and rammed up against the supports of the water tower trapping himself. Sephiroth was now so close to the boy he could have reached out and touched him, yet he still remained cloaked within the shadows waiting for the opportune moment to make himself known.

A closer look at the boy's face caused for the silver-haired man's eyes to widen a bit in revelation.

The dream. The eye.

Sephiroth broke from his daze just as the ruffian had grabbed hold of the boy and raised his weapon in the air readying to strike.

The warrior sprang forward in a flash of black and silver, Masamune arced upward in deathly silence, slicing the wooden slat held by the hood in twain. She then found his throat and pushed her point against it; the smug look on his face had been replaced with one of pure, unadulterated fear as a tear escaped the corner of his eye and mixed with the blood that raced down his worthless neck.

Cloud's heart picked up the tempo tenfold as it began hammering against his chest so hard he thought the damn thing was going to break through his ribcage.

"Sephiroth?"


	7. Chapter 7

_I will take this moment to remind everyone that this story is rated 'M' for a reason, so if you get a bit squirmish from a little blood and gore (and I do emphasize 'little'...we're nowhere near the good stuff yet), then I'll throw you wave as you pass by this chapter. If you're like me and are into that kind of thing, then by all means, please enjoy this installment!_

_A thank you to all for your love and support! _

_I own nothing! Need I keep repeating myself? ;)_

* * *

"If you value your neck, then I suggest you release him." Sephiroth spoke. His words, let alone his sword, not to be ignored.

Seth quickly released his vice grip on Clouds blond spikes, slowly and precariously moving backwards in the direction that Masamune was guiding him in as she still lay cold and deadly against his throat.

Once he had the punk a good distance away from Cloud, Sephiroth lowered his sword and his voice that was laced with venom. "What explanation do you have for your actions?"

Seth could barely find a voice to speak with, his emotions a mix of panic and rage. "The b-bitch deserved it b-because he's a f-freak just like y-you and the rest of Sh-ShinRa's scum!" He viciously spat out before quickly turning and bolting toward the entrance of the mountain pass.

Sephiroth was more than tempted to throw a shadow flare at the retreating coward, but instead he just merely shook his head and sheathed his sword, not even inclined to squander a single bit of energy on such a waste of flesh. One day the boy's actions would come back to haunt him. And when they did, he would be lucky not to turn into a ghost himself once karma was through with him.

The other two, Chancy and Malcolm, who had recovered enough to split the scene before Sephiroth could deal with them, would surely share a similar fate as long as they continued down the same path. It was truly deplorable and almost frightening the way not just children, but people in general, could be so ignorant and cruel toward someone whom they deemed 'different'. The silver-haired First was very knowledgeable on the subject, being a target of scornful whispers and finger-pointing most of his life up until his rise to power and status after the Wutai war. But today was a perfect example that it made no difference in what he did, he was still labeled by many as nothing less than a seething monster to be feared and reviled. And to tell the truth, there were times when he had to agree with them.

On a morbidly amusing note, he would have loved to of thrown those three into the Midgar slums and see how long they lasted. His bet was they'd be souring in the belly of a monster or murdered and robbed of their shoes and clothing within a day's time, if it even took that long.

Sephiroth then turned his condemning glare onto the citizens of Nibelheim, watching as they all scurried like mice back into their holes before his searing eyes could meet theirs.

Well, one thing was for certain, he wouldn't have to worry about any of the local yokels throwing their two gils worth of unintelligible ignorance into his affairs the rest of his stay. They would most likely keep locked up in their houses until they knew for sure that he was long gone.

That left only one other person besides himself that was still present.

The General turned on his heal and made his approach toward the boy.

Cloud hastily scrambled up onto his uninjured foot and hopped as fast as he could out into the open area of the square and away from the oncoming approach of his mortal enemy.

"_What the hell is he doing here?" _He kept repeating over and over in his head.

This was not the way it happened last time. Nowhere near.

Sephiroth's first time stepping foot in Nibelheim, besides being born here which he was suppose to have no clue of, was during the mission that snowballed into the Nibelheim reactor incident_. "What changed to make him arrive here at this moment? Had he already been to the reactor? Was he now here to destroy the town? If so, then why did he spare Seth? Why did he save me?" _Cloud's head was spinning with all the unanswered questions reeling around inside his brain.

Cloud wasn't about to take any chances_,_ spotting a broken piece of cobblestone on the ground and picking it up. He had a pretty good throwing arm when he was a kid, so he figured if he could get a good, clean shot at the man's head it would buy him a few more seconds of time to come up with something. He felt like he was betraying his sword by holding a rock in his hand instead of First Tsurugi, but what else could he really do?

"If you plan on stoning me, then I suggest climbing Mt. Nibel and bringing back down a few boulders with you…they would make for way better ammunition. If, of course, you think you can actually hit me." Sephiroth smirked, halting about ten feet in front of where Cloud stood.

Cloud glowered at the man's smugness. If he only knew what he had done, how many people's lives he so mercilessly destroyed..."Why are you here?" he demanded.

A silver eyebrow sprung up in surprise at the demeanor and sheer guts the lad was demonstrating. This boy, Sephiroth knew, had been a victim of many tribulations in his life, made so eminent and clear that a blind man could see it through the morning fog.

It was the way he stood guarded and ready to defend himself, not allowing his brick wall to crumble, willing to die, if need be, as long as it was in the midst of battling for what he believed in. It was his eyes…those eyes, which blazed with the raging flames of fury, yet they also held within them the ice cold chill of affliction. The boy was much too young to have a soul filled with so much hatred and so many burdens. It reminded Sephiroth of his childhood and the same feelings that resonated within him then, and now.

"I am merely here to assess the enrollee attendance this semester; I have no other reasons besides that for being here." He answered, slowly closing the distance, reaching into his pocket and holding out a glowing green orb as a peace offering.

Cloud's mouth went dry along with his voice as he watched Sephiroth kneel down a few feet in front of him, drawing out the power of the cure materia and directing its energy at his injured foot.

This was not the Sephiroth he _ever_ remembered.

Cloud could feel a sort of heated tingling start at his toes and snake its way up and around his foot and ankle. For most who had been cured by materia before, it was a warm sensation of great comfort and relief. For Cloud, the feeling would always bring back memories of past battles and injured friends that he wished for once in his life he could forget.

"Try standing on it." Sephiroth spoke, standing and replacing the materia back in his coat pocket.

Cloud slowly lowered his booted foot to the ground, putting light pressure on it at first, and then finally resting his entire weight down on the appendage. It still felt a bit sore, which meant that it had been broken, but at least now he could walk again.

Looking up at Sephiroth sheepishly, he nodded in appreciation. "Thank you," he humbly spoke, dropping the rock to the ground and offering his hand in reverence.

Sephiroth nodded in acceptance, taking Cloud's hand in his and returning the gesture. "Your name, if you please?" His eyes never leaving the blond's, only because he couldn't find the power within himself to tear them away.

Cloud swallowed a hard dry lump down his throat, for some reason knowing that once he gave his name to the silver-haired man, that this would be the beginning of his journey, a journey to change the past and save everyone who had vainly lost their lives…even the life of the man that stood before him now, the very same man that was the epitome of all his anguish and sorrow.

"Cloud Strife, Sir."

* * *

The pungent odors of formaldehyde and death wafted through the steel corridors of the underground vault of horrors. Vials and tubes of strange colored liquids were strewn about, bubbling and coursing with life. Monitors and equipment of research and study buzzed with static, giving off a bit of distorted light into the darkness that seemed to suffocate all that it touched. In the distance, a stray cry of pain or scream of agony could be heard echoing from time to time throughout the fortified dungeon of lunacy and chaos. And amidst it all stood a middle-aged man garbed in a white lab coat, and small, round rimmed glasses. His long black hair escaping from its thong, dangling in greasy strands, shadowing his pasty countenance as he maddeningly scribbled on the clipboard that he was holding practically to his nose. "Bring in the next test subject." he ordered in his nasally tone, not breaking the stride of his pen.

Two men dressed in similar attire entered the room dragging an unconscious boy by the arms, picking him up and dropping his limp, naked body onto a steel gurney, strapping his limbs and head securely to it.

The boy looked to be in his late teens, his body riddled with track marks from needle insertions and incision wounds. The only sign that he was even alive was the ragged rise and fall of his scarred chest.

Another man entered the room of abhorrence moments later, pushing a cart with a steel tray attached to the top that was lined with scalpels of all sizes along with scissors, forceps, retractors, and an array of amputation saws and bone hammers. "The equipment is ready, Professor Hojo." the assistant announced impassively, waiting for his next instructions.

A warped mile slithered its way across Hojo's face. "Excellent, begin preparations for the transfusion," he cackled, shuffling his hunched form over to the gurney.

The Professor watched with fervent eyes as his assistants began inserting intravenous needles, near the same length as the pen he was tapping irritatingly against his clipboard, into the body of the adolescent in every place imaginable. By the time they were done, the boy looked more like a mechanical marionette than a human being.

"How goes the experiment, Hojo?"

The Professor quickly turned in the direction of the deep, raspy voice, the earthy-sweet scent of burning tobacco filling the room with its billows of grey and white. "Your presence is an unexpected pleasure, President ShinRa."

The short, corpulent man walked out of the shadows of the doorway and into the dimly lit room, a cigar clenched between the haughty simper of his lips. Behind him stood a tall man of Wutai descent dressed in a black suit and tie, the expression on his face as stoic as a stone. "I see that my timing is perfect. Have you started with the transfusion yet?" ShinRa inquired, ashes from his cigar hitting the floor as his lips moved to speak.

"_Such impudence,"_ Hojo silently snarled. The only reason he kept the masquerade of admiration toward the President going was to keep the torrent of funding for his projects gushing in. "Your timing is indeed impeccable, Mr. President…please, enter." A fake smile plastered on his twisted face.

The President entered the room and moved closer to the gurney, the man behind him acting as his shadow, dark and silent. "Proceed whenever you're ready."

Hojo nodded and then turned his attention to the three men assisting him. "Begin."

The men jumped at the order, adjusting a few mechanisms attached to the IV tubes before one of them finally turned to a laptop positioned on a small table next to the gurney and imputed the necessary data. Once he hit 'enter', the tubes all began to slowly fill with a glowing green liquid; the illumination from the fluid was so bright that it lit up the dark area surrounding the steel stretcher.

Hojo rubbed his hands together in anticipation. The boy was one of the best specimens he had acquired in quite some time for this experiment, it couldn't fail.

The green liquid finally found its way through the twisting coils of the tubes to the boy's body, pumping itself gradually into its host.

"Increase the flow." The scientist ordered after a few minutes, finding that the boy's vital signs were stable with the initial introduction of the substance being injected directly into his bloodstream.

The order was initiated and the flow was increased, filling the veins of the boy quicker with its essence.

"This is indeed quite a breakthrough, Hojo. I must say I am pleased with the results I'm seeing." ShinRa spoke, breaking the nail-biting silence.

A pompous look glazed over Hojo's face. "But of course, Mr. President. As long as you are providing me with such fine specimens, your army of SOLDIERs will be the most dominating force on the Planet. No one shall stand in ShinRa's way. _Or mine._"

But their premature victory was interrupted as an alarm suddenly sounded indicating that the boy was going into cardiac arrest.

Two of the assistants broke out defibrillator pads, while the other filled a syringe with a mixture of atropine and adrenaline, injecting it straight into the boy's chest.

As soon as the mix was injected the boy's eyes shot open, revealing pupils the shape of slits and irises as bright and green as the taint that was being forced into his body.

A bloodcurdling scream erupted from his mouth along with a river of blood and Mako, his body violently convulsing and breaking the arm and leg straps that held him down to the steel slab.

"Restrain him you fools!" Hojo spat irately, watching as the boy broke completely lose from his bonds and swatted two of the men off of him as easily as a fly on his arm, their bodies crashing one on top of the other and into the steel wall behind them.

From behind, the last assistant standing grabbed hold of the boy, wrapping his arms around him in a bear hug, only to have his arms snatched by the wrists, twisted and thrown over top the boy's shoulders, the horrid sound of bone snapping in half echoed through the room. The assistant dropped to the floor flailing his body and screaming in agony.

The boy's feral eyes then turned onto the three men left standing, charging at them at an inhuman pace.

"Tseng." The President uttered calmly.

The next thing heard was a gunshot and a dull, heavy thud.

Hojo stared at the hemorrhaging body that lay at his feet, outrage evident in his manner. "I just don't understand what went wrong! He was a perfect specimen!"

"Obviously not perfect enough, I'd say," ShinRa ridiculed, flicking his cigar at the body. "I want obedient SOLDIERs, Hojo, not rabid dogs."

Hojo narrowed his eyes at the President. "Then bring me more."

ShinRa lit another cigar and laughed superciliously. "You'll have four transports full by tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter is a little shorter, but it was best to stop at this point since the next chapter will be a major twist to the story._

_Also, the next update might be awhile, especially since we only have less than a week and a half until Christmas and I have barely begun my shopping, and my baking, and my decorating...I think you get the picture!_

_Thank you again for all the reviews & faves! _

_I own nothing! I just spank it and tell it how naughty it is! (Naughty in a good way, that is!) ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

As the day wore on, Sephiroth was finally able to meet with the Mayor and explain his arrival, and his part in the brawl that took place between the four boys. The Mayor sincerely apologized to the General for the ordeal, and promised that the boy's parents would be contacted and actions would be taken. Although, Sephiroth knew the man was only making good because of ShinRa's influence on Nibelheim's economy. Sour relations with ShinRa meant cuts to the community's and the Mayor's pocket book, and that just wasn't going to fly with the hick-town official. It was all nothing but talk, and there would most likely be no actions taken against the three delinquents. They were probably being secretly praised by the town for beating up the blond boy and standing up to ShinRa's General.

The Mayor also agreed to contact each enrollee and have them all meet in his office first thing in the morning, making it more convenient for the General, that way he wouldn't have to go door to door searching for them. Sephiroth highly doubted anyone in this town was about to open their door to him after the welcome he gave and was given that morning.

By the time he left the Mayor's office it was already late afternoon, even though the dismal overcast made it look and feel much later. This place, the atmosphere, the people, it was all so…depressing. It was like a veil of misery and gloom was draped over this town and the people who lived in it. It almost felt like walking into one of those old black and white horror movies, outfitted with everything needed to create such an ambiance, even its own haunted looking mansion.

Sephiroth turned his head and fixed his eyes on the derelict, old manor that sat off alone in the distance. In doing so, an icy bolt crackled and surged straight down his spine. His interest in the building had just reached beyond the point of being merely piqued.

To Sephiroth, this whole place known as Nibelheim was extremely odd and unnerving, a place he would not miss in the least come tomorrow morning's departure. The only bright part of this trip so far was a pair of brilliant blue eyes and shocking blond hair. _"Cloud…his name is Cloud." _He reminded himself, ripping his gaze away from the mansion, turning and walking toward the inn.

* * *

Irene hovered over her son, who was sitting at the kitchen table, applying some more antibiotic ointment and clean bandages to the cuts and abrasions on his arms and face that he had received in the scrap earlier that morning. "I can't believe they went that far this time! This is inexcusable! I'm going straight to the Mayor's office first thing tomorrow and filing complaints against all three of them!" She exclaimed, so upset that her shaky hands could barely wrap the bandage.

Cloud looked up at his mother, covering her trembling hand with his own. "Don't worry about it. You know if you do, they will just find some way of retaliating. It's not worth it."

Irene felt helpless. She knew her son was right, but she wanted justice even in knowing it would end up a futile fight. The last time Cloud had been attacked by the same boys and she reported them, she woke up the next morning to a vandalized garden. All the flowers, herbs and vegetables had been uprooted, smashed, and ripped to shreds. She had no food to can and store that winter, which ended up being a brutal one that year, but they survived with what little was left that had been stored the previous year. Beyond that, what was even more important than the food was that she still had her son. This time, though, she came way too close to losing him. "Well, if it wasn't for that kind ShinRa man, who knows what would have happened to you!" She continued, trying to fight back the tears threatening to escape.

Cloud shot a quick, sarcastic breath out his nose. "Yeah."

Irene eyed her son suspiciously. "And what's that suppose to mean?"

Cloud's eyes widened. "Um…I meant, yeah. He, uh…helped me out…I guess."

"I think we should invite him over for dinner to show our appreciation. Besides, the stew is almost done and there's plenty of it." Irene smiled.

Cloud almost bit his tongue in half trying to blurt the next two words that flew out of his mouth. "Hell No!"

"Cloud Strife!" His mother scolded, slapping the back of his wounded head with her open palm. "You are going to march over to the inn and invite that man over here for dinner! If you do not, I'll go over there myself! And if that's the case, I'll be breaking out your baby pictures for some after dinner entertainment!"

He almost choked on his swollen tongue.

"Well? What's it going to be?" His mother impatiently pressed, planting her hands on her hips.

Cloud just stared at her wide-eyed and speechless. He knew she's do it to. The woman didn't know the meaning of the word 'bullshit'. If he didn't go, she would. His head began to throb even worse than right after she slapped it.

"Well, I guess I'll just grab my coat and—"

Cloud quickly bolted from his chair and grabbed her by the arm before she could get any closer to the door. "Fine. I'll go."

Irene grinned triumphantly. "That's my Cloud…oh, and ask him if he would like coffee or tea with dinner."

Cloud slumped as he headed out the door. _"A glass of cyanide for me, thanks."_ He fumed wordlessly, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Sephiroth had strewn his long, lithe form out onto the rented bed with his arms crossed behind his head, thoughts of his body's response to the sight of ShinRa mansion had been tugging at his mind for the past hour. There was just something about that contemptible looking structure that seemed so unpleasantly familiar, yet so agreeably foreign at the same time.

He loathed the feeling of ambiguity.

It was time to end that sentiment.

He rose from the bed, throwing on his coat and sheathing Masamune, swiftly exiting the room.

* * *

Cloud cursed, slowly making his way toward the inn. He couldn't believe he was actually on his way to ask Sephiroth, of all people, to have dinner with him. "Damn. Have I completely lost my mind?"

"Why? Did they hit you in the head that hard?"

The familiar voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

The brunette emerged from the shadows cast by the nearby buildings, approaching Cloud charily, but ruefully. "I—I was just on my way to your house to see if you were doing okay."

"Tifa."

What a sight for sore eyes she was. Though he could barely look at her as flashbacks of her and the kids pleading with him to come home after the last battle riddled him with guilt. But, if he had gone home with them, then he would not be standing here now…and neither would she. It was a bittersweet reunion.

"I'm okay." He spoke, forcing a small smile.

Tifa closed the distance and reached out, touching one of the bandages on his arm. "I'm so sorry, Cloud. If there's anything I can—"

"I'm fine. Quit acting like it's your fault." He softly chided, moving his arm from her touch.

She nodded, quickly moving her eyes to her shuffling feet. "I told them all off, and I'm not going to hang around them anymore…they're all nothing but trouble anyhow."

"That's probably a good idea. I—I don't want to see you get hurt, Tifa. You're too important to lose." That last part made Cloud cringe for letting it slip.

Tifa's chocolate eyes widened in surprise, her cheeks turning warm and rosy. "Um…thanks, Cloud." She smiled.

The young brunette then turned her eyes to the sky and watched the silvery moon break through the dark, looming clouds, casting its glow upon the world below. A shooting star streaked across the sky at that very same moment prompting Tifa to close her eyes and make a wish. "You're still going to keep your promise, right?"

Cloud looked at her thoughtfully. "Promise?"

"You've forgotten already?" She turned and pouted, planting her fists on her hips.

And then he remembered.

The night at the well...and the promise he made to her.

It was Tifa who had helped him in remembering who he really was and blessed him with the gift of helping return all of the most important memories of his life back where they rightfully belonged…in his heart. She was his best friend, she always would be. And the least he could do was give the young girl hope by once again making her the same promise he did so long ago under a star-lit sky just like the one on this night.

"I'm no hero, Tifa, but I will promise that when you need me, I'll be there."

Tifa's eyes lit up with joy. "You do remember!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Cloud's neck.

Cloud returned the embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He knew after this night it would be a long time before he saw her again, but when he did, he hoped the circumstances would be much, much different this time around.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Cloud caught something move in the distance out of the corner of his eye. Focusing fully, he saw what looked like a tall, dark silhouette moving toward the path leading to ShinRa mansion. Once the figure moved from the shadows and into the open, moonlight revealed a heart-stopping revelation.

Cloud quickly bolted, almost knocking Tifa to the ground in the process. "Hey!" She shouted, but her holler fell on deaf ears.


	9. Chapter 9

_If I do not update again before the 25th, then I would like to wish you all a very MERRY CHRISTMAS! _

_I don't own it! That's it! Enough said!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Have you got that fuckin' thing open yet?" Seth griped, shining a flashlight down on Malcolm's hand.

"If you'd quit bitchin' and keep that light steady I just might be able to get this fuckin' thing open!" Malcolm spat back, turning his eyes back to the combination dial on the safe he was trying to crack. "All I know is, you better be right about what's inside this thing!"

A large and devious grin skulked across Seth's face. "Hey, my old man don't tell no tall tales. From what I overheard him saying, there's some kick ass, powerful materia in this safe. And once we get our hands on it, Strife and that ShinRa freak are gonna catch hell."

"Yeah, well, you guys need to hurry the hell up, b'cause this place is givin' me the fuckin' creeps!" Chancy chimed in, bracing his tubby butt up against the adjacent wall.

"Going without eating for more than ten minutes gives you the fuckin' creeps." Seth joshed, punching Chancy in the arm.

"Ow, asshole! That's my bruised up arm!" Chancy cried, rubbing the spot where Seth had punched him.

"See, the more reason for Mal to get this fuckin' thing open already! I'm set to rip some asses up!" Seth exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

* * *

Cloud ran as fast as his feet could carry him, biting back a few painful spasms from his still semi-wounded foot. "Sephiroth! Please, wait!" He yelled trying to get man's attention.

Sephiroth had his hand on the mansion's gate, readying to push it open, when he heard his name being called in the distance. Taken aback by whom it was calling him and the obvious urgency in his voice and nature, the General released his grip on the wrought iron and turned his attention to the blond boy as he made his hurried approach.

"You really should be resting that ankle, running around like that will only delay the healing." Sephiroth lightly scolded, watching the blond come to a dust-flying halt in front of him.

Cloud bent over planting his hands on his thighs in an attempt to catch his breath. It was just another frustrating reminder that his body was no longer the enhanced form it used to be. "I…need to…talk to…you." he quickly exhaled.

Sephiroth stood there with his head cocked and an eyebrow raised. "About?"

Cloud finally stood, his breath returning to a somewhat normal pace. "I…well; my mother was wondering if you would like to join us for dinner. She would like to thank you personally for…well, earlier today." He stammered out, knowing he had to do whatever it took to get Sephiroth away from the mansion and its wretched bowels full of life-altering secrets without making it look suspicious. He was now actually very glad his mother suggested such a thing, but it still didn't change the fact that he felt like a total nut-job for having to ask the man.

Sephiroth nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, and please thank your mother for me, but I must decline. I have other matters to attend to tonight." he replied, casting a stoic look at the aged and languished door of the mansion.

"You mean, you're really going in there?" Cloud questioned as innocently as he could muster, feeling his pulse race and throb manically through every inch of his body.

"It's ShinRa dealings. Good night, Cloud." Sephiroth bid, raising his hand and pushing the gate open.

But before Cloud could even open his mouth to protest, a huge boom rocked the very ground they stood on followed by multiple spine-chilling screams.

Sephiroth looked ahead and witnessed the entire mansion light up like a bolt from the heavens and then suddenly turn back to darkness, a monstrous roar erupting from within the ramshackle walls. "Stay here. Do not allow anyone to enter." he ordered Cloud, pulling Masamune from her confines and charging into the building.

"Like hell, Sir." Cloud scoffed out of earshot, waiting until Sephiroth was in the building before following suit.

Once inside, Sephiroth could hear the pandemonium taking place on the second floor. He raced up two flights of rickety steps and entered a large room in the north end of the manor. The scene that was unfolding right in front of him was beyond macabre.

A beast of great power, both in physical and magical strength, stood gripping the mangled body of one of the ruffians that had started the fracas with Cloud that morning in its massive, clawed hand. The boy's head was dangling by a few tendons that hadn't been severed completely. On the floor lying in front of a giant, opened safe was the upper half of what was left of the boy named Seth, his entrails strewn about the floor like streamers after a celebration. And behind the monster, a bloody heap was ebbing a river of blood onto the floorboards; Sephiroth assumed it was the last of the boys who made up the trio. They had obviously paid for their vengeful inquisitiveness with their lives, a large price to pay merely to avenge the wrong that they themselves had evoked.

Sephiroth quickly dodged the body of the boy being flung at him by the creature as it finally caught sight of him standing in the doorway, Masamune poised and ready for the monster's next attempt to assault.

Cloud rushed into the mansion and up the flights of stairs, steering clear of the doorway where Sephiroth was battling the creature. Lost Number was not a monster to take lightly, he knew. Sephiroth was definitely going to have his hands full for awhile.

He watched from a distance as the General dodged each move the creature launched at him, his lissome form arching, winding, and swaying with elegant ease. It was mesmerizing, so much so that Cloud almost missed the glint of red on the floor just past the right of the threshold.

He quickly dropped to his hands and knees and crawled over to the doorway grabbing the red orb. He had to do a double take when he saw the tarnished brass key that had been lying beneath the summon materia. He snatched it up as well and raced to the opposite side of the mansion.

If he was about to do what he thought he was about to do, then he needed to get down into the basement as quickly as possible. This could be his only chance to alter a piece of history that could save the lives of many.

He was almost beginning to wonder if a little divine intervention was playing a role, or if this all was just pure luck. He shook his head and cast the thoughts aside…for now.

Once Cloud reached the room that led to the basement, he placed his hands on the cold, stone wall and ran his fingers along the grouted gaps between the rocks. The door was so well concealed that it was hard to see the seams with naked eyes, but Cloud found them quickly with the memory of his fingertips. Once he found what he was pretty sure was the middle of the door, he planted his hands and pushed with all his muscle. The door started to give, a grinding, rumbling sound the indicator, so with one final oomph he managed to get the door open wide enough for him to squeeze through.

The familiar stench of must and malady hit him in the face and triggered unwanted memories to resurface within his mind, memories that he never again wanted to relive. And hopefully after tonight, he never would.

With unenhanced eyes, the pitch black was just as much an enemy as any monsters that decided to jump at the opportunity to make him their next victim. Cloud reached into his pocket and pulled out the summon materia, the glowing orb giving off just enough light for him to make out the spiraling staircase that led into the depths below.

* * *

Sephiorth countered the bolt attack the creature attempted to hurl at him; absorbing it into his palm and throwing right back at Lost Number, unfortunately with little damage done to the beast. The frustration the General was feeling was quite eminent in his emerald glare.

The creature had completely altered into its magic form, minus one arm thanks to Masamune, and was now pummeling Sephiroth with everything from bolt to ice and everything in-between. Even with one less appendage, the lumbering beast was still quite the challenge. But the stalemate was due to end if the General got his way…and he always did.

The beast swung a tentacle-like arm at the silver-haired warrior, missing its target completely, but parrying Masamune's blade and then quickly cast Fire2 at Sephiroth. The General moved out of the massive fireball's way at the last possible second, the scent of a few singed silver hairs raising his irritation level tenfold.

The fireball hit the wall behind him, the dry-rotted wood fueling the intensity of the blaze, quickly erupting and hastening its rampage.

The flames began to lick at the concave ceiling and the support timbers that were bracing it, giving Sephiroth an advantage. He leapt in the air and landed on top of the safe, leaping again to avoid another swipe of a tentacle arm, and while mid-air, sliced through the weak point in the timber, causing it and part of the ceiling to coming crashing down and land square on top of the creature's head.

Lost Number was dazed, but that didn't last long as Masamune closed the distance and carved the beast in half with practiced ease.

One more leap hurled Sephiroth from the almost completely engulfed room and out into the main stairwell of the mansion.

* * *

The climb down the coiling staircase was even more treacherous than Cloud had remembered, almost tumbling to his doom when he stepped straight through a rotted out stair half way down the massive flight. He was almost hoping to find a syringe full of Mako in the lab once he got down there. His frustrations with his body were really starting to get to him, but patience was a virtue and he knew his time would come again and hopefully soon. Until then, he would just have to deal with it.

The silence within the abyss was deafening and only added to the anxiety fraying his nerves.

But he didn't have time to dwell on it. He had to move fast before Sephiroth was finished disposing of Hojo's failed experiment and decided to start searching the mansion.

So far, luck was again on his side. No monstrosities of any sort had come crawling out of the woodwork. Cloud knew he wasn't that fuckin' lucky, though. Something was bound to jump out in front of him sooner or later, and with no weapon to defend himself with except a summon materia that he couldn't even begin to use if he tried, he was pretty much up shit creek without a paddle when the expected unforeseen reared its ugly head...or heads, whatever the hell it or they turned out to be.

This was Hojo's stomping ground for Gaia's sake, and that meant anything thought completely impossible was more than absolutely possible.

He quickened his steps, allowing memory to serve and guide him through the maze of horridness. And after what seemed like forever and a day, he finally found the door he had been searching for.

He took the old and mottled brass key from his pocket and inserted it into the keyhole, turning it until he heard the loud click of the lock releasing an echo. The thick, oak door's hinges creaked in protest as he pushed it open, his eyes falling upon the coffin centered amidst cobwebs and culpability.

* * *

Sephiroth ran from the burning building, the flames were now shooting through the roof and had blown out the majority of the upstairs windows with their explosive wrath.

Once outside the gate, his eyes moved through the crowd that had been forming, trying to locate a head of blond spikes amongst them. But to no avail.

"Cloud, Cloud Strife…has anyone seen him?" the General questioned, but only received dumbfounded looks from the residents.

"My son, where is he? Where's Cloud?" Irene shouted, busting her way through the crowd.

Sephiroth wasted no time, quickly turning and sprinting back into the flaming building.


	10. Chapter 10

_My husband is a firefighter and I had him help me with some ideas for this chapter (especially since he has been in more fully engulfed buildings and houses than he can count). With that said, I want to take this opportunity to say THANK YOU to all the brave men and women who risk their lives every day to save the lives of all of us! To all the firefighters, police, EMS, soldiers, and all the everyday heroes that try to make this world a better place…your valor and spirit is amazing! We salute each and every one of you! _

_I own nothing but the 3 pounds I've gained stuffing my face with my mom's holiday goodies! _

_Happy New Year!_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

The tongues of flame and smoke licked the night sky clean of moon and stars. Ash and soot fluttered through the air, coating the village like winter's first snowfall.

The citizens of Nibelheim stood and watched the demise of ShinRa mansion with mixed expressions of dismay and liberation. For some, the old building's ruin meant the end of one of Nibelheim's oldest landmarks, one of historical significance that could never be replaced. To most, it meant the end of ghostly voices and ghastly visions that could be heard and seen from time to time through the broken, filth covered windows of ShinRa's haunted domicile. It was also one less thing the company could call their own, loosening the strangle hold the maniacal conglomerate had upon the town and its people, if only just a little…or so they hoped.

But there was one face in the crowd that could care less what happened to the mansion, or to Nibelheim, because to her it was all irrelevant. The only thing that mattered to her was that her son came home alive and well. "Gaia be gracious…please, please let Cloud and the ShinRa man make it out safe an unharmed." Irene silently prayed, watching in horror through tear drowned eyes as the second story in the north end of the manor began to crumble and collapse into a blazing heap.

* * *

Sephiroth quickly evaded the flaming timbers that broke through the ceiling and landed in front of the entryway in an explosion of red hot cinders. The entrance was now blocked and had completely succumbed to the sultry dance of flame. Though, with the new gaping hole that had ripped the second floor wide open, his visibility through the wall of smoke surrounding him became a little less stymied as it rapidly escaped and billowed out and through the makeshift chimney created from the upper level and the already decimated rooftop.

With the north end of the manor engulfed and completely impassable, he had to begin his search on the lower level of the south end and work his way up, hoping in the process to find a live and breathing boy and not a flaccid and unresponsive body to take back to an already grief-stricken mother. Sephiroth cringed slightly at the thought of Cloud's lifeless body cradled in his arms. He had only met the boy mere hours ago after more than willingly intervening and saving him from Seth's clutches, but for some reason he felt as if he had known him for much longer. Almost like an old acquaintance, only it felt like more than just mere association…much more.

Sephiroth shook his head to clear the foolish notions from his thoughts and raced toward the vestibule that led to the ground floor dining room.

* * *

A sudden, loud boom from above caused Cloud to jump in reaction, taking it as a signal for him to make haste. For all he knew, that could have been Sephiroth finishing off Lost Number, meaning his past nemesis would be making his presence known in the mansions depths of despair very soon.

His rushed plan was to get Vincent out of his coffin and for the both of them to get out of the mansion as quickly as possible while setting the lab and library on fire in the process, ridding all evidence of the Jenova Project, Project S and any other of Hojo's and Gast's files and journals before Sephiroth could comb through the place and lay his eyes upon one single word of any of it.

A simple enough plan.

The only hiccup that Cloud could foresee was whether or not the ex-Turk was going to buy into it.

There was only one way to find out.

The large oak coffin was just as curious and morose as he remembered it being, its owner fitting the exact same description. Vincent Valentine was as impassive and inscrutable as they came. But as time passed, Cloud found himself understanding Vincent more and more, their similarities in the ways they would mentally punish themselves for situations that were beyond their control was uncanny. They grew to have a great reverence for one another, even though Vincent's company was something of a scarcity. But then again, Cloud had his bouts with being the lone brooder, not wanting to burden anyone with the ghosts of his past that would come back to haunt him every time he thought he had them suppressed enough to live a semi-normal life. It was all part of being a victim of Hojo. Everything that madman touched turned into a nightmare…even each and every breath taken to keep the flame of life within you from extinguishing.

Cloud grabbed hold of the side of the coffin lid, slipping from his hands as soon as he touched the carved oak due to the amount of dust that slickened the wood's exterior, for that reason and the sheer weight of the top itself.

A disgruntled huff escaped his lips as he wiped the surface of the lid with his sleeve and grabbed hold again, this time with a sure grip.

Knowing he needed to give it one good heave, he decided at the count of three he would push the lid off with every ounce of strength he could gather.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

_(BOOM)_

"…."

"No. Fucking. Way."

* * *

Sephiroth emerged from the dining room after a thorough search; to his relief and concern he found no sign of Cloud.

At this point the fire had now spread and was covering half the main hall and a portion of the massive staircase leading to the second floor.

Time was running out.

Sephiroth catapulted himself up the staircase, landing just past the intense flames that were engorging themselves on teak wood and Wutai tapestry. The heat emanating from the blaze was becoming unbearable. The General's long, silver tresses and leather attire was sticking to his skin rather uncomfortably…the man was actually sweating bullets. It was at this very moment he took back his jab at Genesis for being stuck with the Icicle Inn mission…the icy, cold winds of the arctic would be more than a welcomed sensation right about now. But then again, Genesis has most likely been praying to Minerva for a raging inferno to sweep through the entire northern region since his arrival.

He carefully made his way down the foyer leading to the opposite end of the second story, the smoke and heat of the fire a bit tamer the further south he walked.

He approached a half-opened door and placed his gloved hand upon the surface of it, gently pushing his fingers and palm against it, slowly gliding it completely open.

The room looked to be an expansive master bedroom, though notable in its adornment of antiquities and fine art, lack of upkeep and preservation made all the ritz seem nothing more than lackluster.

But the ostentatiousness of the room's décor was not what caught the General's eye.

In the south-east corner of the room was a stone column built into the corner wall with an obviously not-much-of-a-secret, secret door. And, it was open just wide enough for a small body to fit through.

Just as Sephiroth was only a few footsteps away from the hidden access, an apparition appeared right before him causing him to stop dead in his tracks. Three others followed suit…one to his left, one to his right, and one directly behind him. Their sudden, high-pitched shrills pierced through the air causing the already cracked windows to burst forth and explode from the earsplitting sound.

"Dorky Face." He mumbled in displeasure.

He had no time for these fool monsters or their antics.

They had acquired their name by a group of Third's who were the first to combat them in a training simulation. Before then, no one could even fathom what to call the odd looking creatures. Their heads looked like that of a jack-o-lantern with a pink ribbon tied in a bow on top. Their bodies, if you could really call it a body, were actually extensions from the bottom of the head that fanned out and resembled white blades with some sort of red insignia embossed on the ends. And even though these creatures looked almost too ridiculous to be a real threat, they were not to be underestimated. Their physical attacks were nothing compared to their magical abilities, confusion being their favorite spell to cast upon their quarry before moving in for the kill.

Masamune's hilt was clasped tightly, her master poised and readying for a quick dispatch.

The first creature to make a move was the one positioned on the General's left, but instead of attacking in any way, it began to move in a circular motion, the others following as they too began to float around Sephiroth in a odd sort of clockwise dance.

Sephiroth lunged forward and took a swipe at one of the monsters with his blade, only to have it disappear right before the initial strike and reappear behind him in sync with the rest as they continued their bizarre game of 'ring around the rosy'.

But before the General could lash out a second time, the creatures began to up their momentum to the point that they were nothing but orange and white blurs whizzing past him.

Sephiroth dropped Masamune to the floor, grabbed hold of his head, and closed his eyes; the urge to collapse to his knees from the severe vertigo he was experiencing was almost too much for him to keep his feet planted.

He had no idea what was happening, but when the dizziness finally subsided enough for him to gain his equilibrium back, what he saw when he opened his eyes was beyond comprehension.

He was no longer standing in the elaborate bedroom of ShinRa mansion.

Instead, he was in what looked to be an improvised medical ward set within the stone walls of some sort of underground cellar. But he was far from the only person within the room. Directly in front of him was a woman with lengthy, chestnut colored locks held in a high ponytail lying upon a padded gurney, her cries and screams of pain could be heard echoing throughout the room and beyond. Another woman whom looked to be some sort of nurse was positioned between the screaming woman's legs urging her to 'push'.

"Excuse me, but where am I?" He questioned demandingly, but received no answer. They acted as though he wasn't even there.

"Has our precious specimen escaped the womb yet?"

Sephiroth could feel his blood roil with ire at the very sound of that despicable voice.

The scientist stepped from the shadows and into the room, his scheming eyes filled with a nauseating excitement. "Soon, so very soon my greatest creation will enter this world and catapult my power within ShinRa to new heights!" He cackled insidiously.

Sephiroth narrowed his already smoldering, emerald orbs. "What are you babbling about? And why am I here?" But his venomous baritone fell upon deaf ears.

Enough was enough. The General reached out to grab the devious wretch of a man by the shoulder to demand his attention only to have his hand pass right through Hojo's body.

A horrendous scream of pain brought his attention back to the woman giving birth, taking his mind briefly off the incongruity of the entire situation he found himself in.

"That's it Lucrecia…one more good push and he'll be out." The nurse reassured, quickly readying the necessary equipment and tools needed once the newborn completely emerged from the womb.

The mother-to-be filled her entire core with all the strength she had left, letting one last agonizing scream escape her parched lips as she pushed with all her might.

"That's it. He's out." The nurse announced, quickly cleaning the afterbirth off the child and examining him to reveal a head of silver hair and bright, emerald green eyes with slit pupils.

"Take the child to the lab at once!" Hojo ordered.

"At least let me hold him! Please!" Lucrecia pleaded, only to have her plea scoffed at and ignored by the Professor.

The nurse placed her hand gently upon Lucrecia's shoulder. "What is his name?" She asked kindheartedly.

Lucrecia choked back a mournful sob as she watched her baby being taken away from her. "...Sephiroth."


	11. Chapter 11

_To answer the questions concerning the last chapter regarding whether the Dorky Face's were the ones who produced the illusion of Sephiroth's past. The answer is…yes._

_I was reading through the almighty and extremely worshiped __Final Fantasy VII Wiki Timeline__ and stumbled upon a situation that happened with I believe Veld and another Turk where they were in ShinRa mansion and confronted by a number of Dorky Face's. The creatures cast some sort of 'illusion' spell upon them, in turn morphing their surroundings into scenes from both Turk's pasts._

_Just a cool, little tidbit I thought I'd throw out there!_

_Oh, and by the way…if you all haven't noticed by now, I love leaving my readers a torturous cliffy! It keeps you coming back for more, doesn't it? ;)_

_I thank everyone for all the love support!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Empty.

Completely and utterly.

Cloud combed his fingers through his dusty spikes. "What the hell is going on?"

He even opened all the other coffins in the room to make sure Vincent hadn't decided to relocate to roomier accommodations.

Each one was as vacant as the last.

Nothing was making any sense.

First it was Sephiroth's early arrival in Nibelheim, and now Vincent had completely disappeared. Something was definitely wrong; Cloud could feel it down to his very core. Something had happened to change the past, that much he figured after this last shocker. But at the same time, these changes that had occurred weren't exactly all that bad and had opened an opportunity for him to make good. But the question now was…what other changes were to come? And who or what was behind this altered past?

Was it something he did? Was it his presence?

Cloud shook his head 'no'.

He was the same, well almost the same, fifteen year old boy he was during this time period before. And he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary to cause some sort of chain reaction that could upset the order of history.

His head began to pound and throb. Too much mayhem all at once was always the perfect mix for a migraine.

He rose to his feet from the coffin's edge he was sitting on and hurried his way to the lab and library, hoping like hell he wouldn't stumble upon some sort of malady that would throw a big, fat wrench in his already not-quite-going-as-planned plan.

* * *

Sephiroth's eyes fluttered open, feeling a cool, damp sensation against his cheek and body. Planting his hands upon the stone floor, the General lifted himself up and rose to his feet.

Still a bit dazed from the spell the Dorky Face's had placed upon him, he was nowhere near confused enough to not notice where he was.

Empty except for a couple of old crates stacked in the corner, it was the cellar from his vision. Somehow the creatures had actually teleported him to this place when they cast their illusion.

The smell of smoke lingered in the musty air indicating he was right where he thought he was…in the mansion's underbelly.

"_So this is where the hidden passage led to_." Sephiroth thought to himself, looking around the dark, dank room and finally spotting a small door off toward the corner on his right.

Sephiroth walked to the door and placed his hand upon the knob, hesitating for a brief moment before turning his head to look behind him and into the desolate darkness of the chamber. In doing so, he could almost hear the screams of pain from the woman in the vision reverberating throughout the gloom.

He wasn't exactly sure what to make of the hallucination he witnessed, and as far as he was concerned, that's all it was…a mere delusion, a false sense of perception created by the confusion spell cast upon him by those idiotic creatures.

When a confusion spell is cast, it is meant to distort the target's mental acuity. Some confusion spells, depending upon their level, can even reach into the target's subconscious and draw out their greatest fears, hatreds, and even their heart's most wondrous desires to be used against them. The spell was strong enough to influence the General in quite an impressive way, and because of that fact alone he dubbed the spell to be at least a class three.

Sephiroth learned his lesson well, making sure not to leave headquarters next time without equipping the proper annulments. He normally did not make such foolhardy mistakes, but for some odd reason he didn't even think to check his equipment before departure, his need to arrive in Nibelheim as soon as possible had overridden all other logical rationale.

"Lucrecia." He murmured dubiously.

For some curious reason the name the nurse had called the woman giving birth struck a chord within Sephiroth's mind. He was quite sure he had never heard the name before; it could have easily been just something conjured up within the illusion.

He moved the thought to the back of his mind to explore at another time, turning the rusted knob and quickly exiting the cellar.

* * *

Cloud pushed through the cobwebs and debris that covered the entry ways and the floor, finally reaching the ingress leading to the mansion's laboratory. This deep into the mansion's underground proved the glow emanating from the summon materia to be inadequate at this point, barely lighting the way enough for Cloud to even make out where to safely step without tripping over something and injuring himself. And, if anything else was down here lurking in the shadows, he could easily be ambushed.

He pocketed the materia and in exchange pulled out an old zippo lighter he found stashed in one of the drawers in his dresser back at home.

He held it out and flipped open the top, striking the flint wheel. As soon as the flame rose from the wick, Cloud's eyes widened tenfold at the Gaia awful creature revealed by the flare of light that was standing only a few paces in front of him.

"Shit!" He spat, quickly ducking and rolling from the gangly arm that swung out and tried to decapitate him.

The monstrosity moaned loudly as if missing its target caused it great pain.

Cloud scurried to his feet and backed himself up against the wall right outside the lab, fumbling his free hand against the damp stone to find some sort of lever or control to spark some electricity and trigger the lights.

The creature slowly limped forward, practically dragging one foot behind it and hobbling on the other, spotting Cloud and lurching forward, swinging at his head again.

Cloud dodged it, and in doing so, absently backed into a couple large chunks of mortar scattered on the floor that sent him crashing to the ground, his lighter flying out of his hand and landing halfway across the room, dousing what little light it was providing in the pitch black.

The howling moans of the Ying Yang grew louder and more menacing, both of its heads lolling back and forth with each staggering step closer it took.

Cloud thrust his hand into his pant pocket and pulled the summon materia back out, its glow giving off just enough illumination for him to scramble back to his feet and put some distance between himself and the monster.

He held the orb tightly in his hand, looking back and forth hesitantly between it and the fiend that was half-dragging its grotesque form right for him.

He had to try. There was no other alternative.

Cloud stared into the glowing, red sphere, concentrating all his energy into it. His hold on the orb slowly heated with intensity as if his palm and fingers were melding with it and the power within. His entire body then began to tremble uncontrollably as he gradually started feeling his spirit energy pulsing throughout his being and gathering at his hand, becoming one with the entity contained in the materia.

The Ying Yang raised a gawky arm in the air, a ball of light forming within its palm, then dropping its disfigured appendage back down and pointed it like a weapon straight at Cloud's head.

Cloud closed his eyes and gathered up one last rupture of energy at the very same moment the Ying Yang released its attack.

The entire room lit up like a beacon of ethereal light as a deafening neigh and the thunderous sound of hoofs clamoring across the expanse boomed and shook the entire mansion.

Cloud lost balance and fell to the ground, looking up in astonishment, witnessing the demon knight Odin and his six-legged steed Sleipnir racing toward the Ying Yang. Odin swung his sword in a mighty downward slash deflecting the energy blast aimed at Cloud and lopping off both of the creature's heads in one swipe as the rest of it crumpled to the floor, then he turned and rode his stallion back into the otherworldly light from which they came.

Cloud took in a deep breath. The stamina it took in order to release Odin from his bonds had taken its toll on his young and inexpert body.

While taking a brief moment to gather his wits about him, Cloud hadn't even noticed the light pouring through the doorway of the laboratory or the man standing there.

"Most impressive." Sephiroth spoke suspiciously, moving from where he watched the spectacle and walked toward the blond. "Conjuring a summon without any specialized training whatsoever is nothing short of remarkable. You will tell me how you accomplished such a feat…won't you?" His eyebrow quirking upward just a tad.

Cloud's voice completely eluded him, feeling his throat tighten and shortening his breath.

Sephiroth stopped a couple paces in front of the blond, extending his arm and offering his hand. "Come. We will…talk about this incident later, and your reasoning for disobeying my orders to remain at the front gate. Right now we need to leave before we are buried under masses of burning lumber and fried to a crisp."

As if on cue, a huge boom rattled the underground as dust and debris rained down from the ceiling followed by the cracking and breaking of the stilted supports directly above their heads. Cloud jumped up and tackled Sephiroth, pushing them both into the lab just as the entire section of ceiling in the corridor came crashing down in a smoldering heap.

Cloud almost shit himself once he realized what room he had shoved them into.

As soon as the dust and smoke cleared enough to see, he quickly scanned the lab and then stretched his neck and cocked his head to look down the aisle way that was suppose to contain the library to find that both rooms were just as empty as Vincent's coffin. Not a trace of equipment or a single manuscript was present. The only objects that were in the room were a few empty, wooden crates sacked in the far corner where the Mako tanks were supposed to be.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Sephiroth asked quite inquisitively, his emerald orbs locked onto Cloud's bright blue pools.

Cloud's eyebrows furrowed at the question being asked by the General until he looked down, almost nose to nose with Sephiroth, and finally notice that when he had bum-rushed the man, he had landed on top of him and was now straddling his hips.

The blond quickly jumped off and put some distance between himself and the silver-haired man. "Sorry." He mumbled softly, his eyes hit the floor while his pale cheeks gained a bit of color.

The General merely smirked.

"Well, it looks as though we are somewhat trapped in here." Sephiroth pointed out, rising from the floor and dusting himself off the best he could manage as he looked toward the doorway which was now completely blocked with smoldering debris.

"Not exactly." Cloud countered.

"Oh? Please elaborate." The General insisted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Follow me." Cloud responded with a wave of his hand.

"And where are we going?" Sephiroth asked, his eyes showing a bit hesitance concerning the blond boy and the knowledge he should have no knowledge of.

For some reason, Cloud felt more like he was on trial then just merely trying to help them escape. "I use to come down here a lot when I was…" he stopped mid sentence, catching himself before saying something that would put another nail in his coffin. "…getting picked on by the village kids." He quickly continued. "So I know my way around down here fairly well."

Sephiroth nodded, but still wasn't convinced. "Lead the way."

Cloud led Sephiroth through the former library and down a small corridor that led to the rear of the mansion and a section of the basement that was above ground. From there was another passage that led to a small crawl space and a wooden access door leading outside into the once elaborate garden and vineyard that wrapped around the entire back of the property. In Cloud's 'other' past, this passage was where all the village kids would sneak inside the mansion, especially if they were trying to impress Seth and his flunkies to try and get into their group.

By the time they emerged from the building and distanced themselves from the inferno that was still rampant, only a mere quarter of the mansion was still erect. The rest had completely collapsed and was being used as kindling for the firestorm that continued to rage on.

"Thank you." Cloud softly spoke, nodding his head in appreciation at the General.

"For?" Sephiroth asked curiously.

"For saving my ass." Cloud replied even softer.

"I should be thanking you, Strife. Your quick actions back there saved my skin. I'd say we're even…but you're still not off the hook." Sephiroth added with a slight curl of his lip.

"Yessss, Sir." Cloud slurred as his eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness, his head hitting the General's chest, his body falling into the General's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

_After this chapter we are off and running!_

_Like always, thank you to all for the reviews & faves!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Morning's light broke horizon's hold, cutting through the haze of the dawn's frosty mist along with the smoke that was still rising from the remnants of ShinRa mansion. The blaze had finally died, but the wreckage still smoldered with red-hot embers that refused to breathe their last breath.

Doors of resident's homes began to open one by one as their occupants stepped out, gathering in the town square, and from there formed a procession that made its way to the lumber yard for a memorial service being held for the three boys who had lost their lives the night before.

Once Sephiroth had reunited an unconscious Cloud with his mother and helped her to get him home; he found the Mayor and clarified what he had walked in on when he first entered the mansion and left it at that. The man didn't need to know any more. Sephiroth then left the unwanted task of breaking the news to the boys parents to the town's official. The General deemed it more appropriate and less contentious that way.

Cloud woke that morning to his mother's nagging and insisting that he attended the service with her, telling him that even though they were bad seeds, they were still Gaia's children just like everyone else on the Planet and that forgiveness was the greatest gift they could give the boys families right now. As far as Cloud was concerned, those assholes got what was coming to them…and then some.

But of course he could never tell his mother 'no'. So they walked there together, standing a distance away from the crowd that way the attention would not be drawn away from the already in progress service and onto them, Cloud already knowing he was the last person any of the townsfolk wanted there. He was sure as soon as everything went down the night before that his was the first name that flew out of everyone's mouth as who to blame for it all.

He could care less if they blamed him…let them. The only thing he was worried about now was how the town was going to treat his mother from here on out. And after today, he wouldn't be around to look after her. His only hope was Tifa. He needed to find her and get her alone to talk to her before he left with the transport and ask if she would help keep an eye on his mother for him. He knew she'd do it; Tifa was always fond of his mother and would help her in the gardens quite often during the spring and summer months, and with the harvesting in the fall. She just was never allowed to hang around Cloud. Go figure.

Just before the service started coming to a close was when Cloud signaled to his mother that it was time for them to leave. She nodded in agreement and as they began walking back to the house, a hand reached out and caught Cloud by the shoulder and by surprise.

"May I have a word with you…in private?" Sephiroth asked somewhat courteously, but to Cloud it sounded more like 'Time's up. Spill your guts or I'll do it for you…literally.'

Cloud released the breath he had been holding and reluctantly nodded his head 'yes' at the General, then turned to his mother and told her to go on home and that he'd catch up later.

Irene cocked a mindful eyebrow at her son, threw a bit of a flirty smile at the General, and went on her way.

Cloud rolled his eyes at his mother's frolics. _"If she only knew."_

Sephiroth courtly inclined is head to Irene and then quickly turned his gaze back to her son. "This way." The man couldn't have been any more blunt and to the point.

Cloud hesitantly followed the General, every now and then darting his eyes around like he was eager for the next unforeseen, dramatic turn of events to unfold and stall the grilling he was about to become a victim of.

He had been plotting out how to explain everything that his ex-rival had witnessed in the mansion the night before, but he also knew, first hand, the man well enough that it was an impossible task to try and pull the wool over Sephiroth's eyes. Once you become his mark, whether mentally or physically, there was no escape.

Even before Sephiroth had gone insane and betrayed the Planet and its people, as General of ShinRa's military he was an extremely skilled strategist and was especially keen at reading others, his intuitiveness unmatched. You could have had the persona of a stone, cold statue and he still would have seen right through you and the glass door leading to your mind. It was as if he knew exactly what his foe was thinking before they even fathomed to place the thought into their head. And, surprisingly enough, that was also a quality regarding Sephiroth that Cloud was actually fond of. He hated to admit it, but finding a worthy sparring partner was nearly impossible. The only one who could come close to having the instinctiveness, speed, and agility that he desired in a challenger was Vincent. But, the man only used a gun for a weapon, or an occasional fist or foot, and for Cloud, that took the fun out of it all.

Even though, in the past, Sephiroth was Cloud's most hated enemy and was made to pay for his sins with his life more than once, the blond would still, on some occasions, return to the place of their last battle within the ruins of Midgar and daydream of his clash with the One-Winged-Angel, actually finding himself longing for one more round.

Sephiroth led Cloud to the inn and down a small flight of stairs to the spacious tavern that resided underneath the hostelry above.

"Breakfast?" Sephiroth offered, waving a hand at an empty table, gesturing for Cloud to take a seat.

"Just coffee, thanks." Cloud replied hastily, pulling out a chair and planting himself in it.

"I think I'll have the same." Sephiroth nodded, repeating the order to the waitress that was making a slow and reluctant approach toward him.

Sephiroth then pulled out his own chair and sat down, his calculating gaze never leaving the blond's downcast one. "Your age, Strife…if you please?"

"Fifteen, Sir." Cloud answered, still staring intently at the salt and pepper shakers sitting off to the side on the table.

"And you have resided in Nibelheim all your life?" Was the next question asked by the General, cocking his head just slightly to try and catch a glimpse of the blue eyes that insisted on hiding from him.

"Yes, Sir." Cloud answered back quickly, the waitress setting the coffees down in front of them broke Sephiroth's intense gaze on the blond for only a fraction of a second. Cloud swore he could feel the searing heat from the man's eyes; his skin was getting all warm and prickly.

Sephiroth took a casual sip of his coffee, making sure his next question was one that would surely give him Cloud's full and undivided attention. "How much do you know about SOLDIER's apprenticeship program?"

Cloud nearly choked on his swallow of java. "I-I don't, Sir." Which was a lie. If his calculations were correct, Zack Fair would be a SOLIDIER Third, soon to be promoted to Second, right about now under the mentorship of Angeal Hewley.

Sephiroth inwardly chuckled. _"Checkmate." _

He then reached into his coat and pulled out a folded piece of paper, placing it on the table and sliding it to Cloud.

Cloud looked up for a split second, locking quizzical eyes with the General, then quickly moved them back to the paper, picking it up, unfolding it, and reading its contents. _"Shit."_

"That is your enlistment application form, is it not?" Sephiroth questioned, leaning forward and resting his crossed arms on the table top.

Cloud slowly nodded. It surely was. And according to the date at the top of the form, it had been filled out over a month and a half prior. _"Shit."_

Sephiroth leaned in even closer, pointing to the bottom section of the form. "And that is your handwriting stating the goals you wish to achieve within the company, correct?"

Another slow nod moved Cloud's head up and down, feeling his legs and feet starting to twitch like they wanted to pounce him from his seat and take off running.

At the bottom of the form was the 'Future Plans' section of the application. Cloud cringed slightly at what was written in the space provided…

"_My objective is to prove to be an asset to ShinRa by giving my all and pushing myself to strive for high academic marks and superb combat skills. My aspirations to become SOLDIER are my utmost priority, and, in time, with reputable grades and aptitude, I hope to possibly obtain the opportunity of an apprenticeship within the ranks of SOLDIER."_

Sephiroth leaned back in his chair, taking another relaxed swig of his bitter brew. "Now, how could such knowledge have slipped your mind so soon?"

Cloud held his breath. He had no back-up plan for this fuck-up.

Sephiroth placed his mug down on the table, leaned in close once again and quickly snatched Cloud's chin with a leather clad thumb and pointer, his narrowed eyes fixed upon the blue ones that were quivering ever so slightly, his breath ghosting Clouds face. "You are quite the enigma, Cloud Strife. First you exhibit combat skills that only a trained military student could have knowledge of; I recognized the techniques you used when you scuffled with the three heathens. Then you display magic abilities that only I and one other First Class SOLDIER have the power to wield, and then you totally deny having any knowledge of something that you full well have knowledge of. What say you?"

Cloud froze. What could he say?

He would say the only thing he could say…the truth…sort of.

Cloud jerked his chin out of Sephiroth's grip; his tepid cerulean eyes twisted instantly and turned to ice. "I learned to fight like that because I've been bullied and beat down all my life. The materia I found in the mansion and it was my first time using it. If you haven't noticed, the largest and oldest Mako reactor is located here. I'm a mountain boy, and I have found a lot of natural materia from scouting around in the caverns scattered throughout the area. It took many years, but I finally taught myself how to harness its energy and use my mind and body to control it. As for the apprenticeship program, I thought you were asking me because you were thinking of taking me on as your novice, and frankly, Sir, I denied the knowledge of it because I thought maybe it would deter you from choosing me…I don't really feel worthy enough to have you take me under your wing."

Sephiroth leaned back in his chair, impressed by the quick and ardent response, although the last part didn't really make much sense, yet still not fully convinced of the boy's story. But he would go along with it…for now. "I see. My apologies, Cloud. But you must understand my suspicions. A young man of your ability is not something seen every day outside the military. I must follow my instincts. I'm sure you understand."

Cloud released the ragged breath he had been holding, nodding in understanding to the man sitting in front of him, knowing Sephiroth hadn't believed a word that poured out of his mouth. "I do."

"Well, with that out of the way," Sephiroth held with a more genial tone, leaning forward once again and resting his hands upon the table, lacing his fingers together. "Would you still be interested in an apprenticeship under my teachings?"

Cloud about fell out of his chair, but was not totally ignorant to Sephiroth's motive. Yet, he would be a damned fool not to take up the man's offer. Becoming Sephiroth's protégé would give him the advantage he needed. He would rise the ranks and become SOLDIER way faster, guaranteeing the Mako he needed to enhance, and being trained by the General himself…it was a win-win all the way around.

"Do you need some time to mull it over?" Sephiroth asked, arcing a silver eyebrow.

Cloud stood and extended his hand to the General. "No, Sir. It would be an honor, Sir."

"When appropriate, you may call me Sephiroth, Cloud." The silver-haired man nodded, rising and accepting the blond's hand.

Cloud nodded in return as an old adage began playing its familiar tune inside his head. _"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."_

* * *

An hour later all the new enrollees had gathered in the Mayor's office as promised by the official to the General. There were three boys, besides Cloud, that were leaving the only existence they had ever known and taking the plunge into the uncharted waters known as life.

Elias McCarthy was old man McCarthy's grandson, and just as bad-tempered. The kid had no friends whatsoever, and refused to make any. The only person he would hang around with was his grandfather who would teach him the ways of ripping people off for every last gil they had. The kid got beat up quite a few times himself, mostly for trying to play con-artist like his grandpa, only lacking the wits.

Lucas Evans was a very quiet and reserved young man, his love of books and knowledge in general occupied the majority of his free time. Most of the kids had labeled him the town 'geek', but it never really bothered him much. Immature gibberish was easy to ignore when you had a good book in your hands. His father was actually one of the engineers that ran maintenance on the Mt. Nibel reactor, which explained his reasoning for enrolling into the Academy. His goal was to make his father proud by becoming an engineer or possibly a member of the science department.

And finally, there was Bo Neilson, a.k.a. Bobo. Bo was the village 'fruit loop' and proud of it. He had only enrolled into the Academy because he had nowhere else to go since his father had kicked him out for, as he ineptly put it, "Prefering creamsicles over pie". He did make Cloud a bit nervous at times, especially when he'd catch Bo winking at him while licking his lips seductively. Other than that he was a halfway decent kid, as long as you weren't a halfway decent-looking guy bending over in front of him.

When Sephiroth entered the office, the boys all stood at attention, their eyes filled with awe at the man standing before them. His deified presence was enough to draw anyone's notice, even the Mayor's secretary who scurried to grab the compact out of her purse, ducking under her desk to check her hair and make-up.

The General slowly walked the length of the office, eyeing each potential with scrutiny, until he reached the last boy standing in the row, stopping in front of Cloud and shooting a look at him that made him feel more like the prey of a ravenous wolf.

"Fuckin' lucky bastard." Bo whispered at Cloud as Sephiroth turned and made his way back down the line of hopefuls.

Cloud silently scoffed.

"Our journey to Midgar will take approximately six hours," Sephiroth began, turning to face all the new cadets. "Once we arrive you will take whatever belongings you have and meet up in barracks 3. There will be a SOLDIER operative who you will sign in with and receive your bunk numbers from. Afterwards, orientation will begin in the auditorium. Once you leave this office, you will have thirty minutes to gather your belongings, say your goodbyes, and meet at the transport. If you are late, you will remain. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" The boys shouted in unison.

"You are dismissed." Sephiroth nodded.

The cadets filed out of the office, Cloud being the last one to the door before he was stopped by the calling of his name.

"Once we reach headquarters, you will come with me to the Director's office. There will be paperwork to fill out and schedules to be made. Once we're through there, I will escort you to the SOLDIER's apartments where you will be residing." Sephiroth explained to a perplexed looking Cloud.

"SOLDIER's apartments, Sir? Why not the cadet barracks?" He asked carefully, hopefully not rousing any more suspicions with too inquisitive of a question.

Sephiroth acted as though he understood the curiosity. "It is more convenient for the both of us and it is procedure when taking on an apprentice. You will be sharing accommodations with SOLDIER First Class Angeal Hewley's student."

Cloud felt his knees start to buckle, his eyes broadening with forgotten realization. _"Zack."_

"Is there a problem?" Sephiroth asked, a bit wary by Cloud's sudden disposition change.

Cloud snapped out of his reverie as fast as he snapped into it. "No. I'm just a bit…overwhelmed, I guess."

Sephiroth place a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Go. Time is running out. You have a mother to say goodbye to."

Cloud nodded and darted out the door.

Sephiroth watched the blond through the office window, his lip curling artfully. _"Two can play at this game. But, I play for keeps."_

* * *

Cloud walked in and was shocked to find Tifa sitting at the kitchen table having tea with his mother.

"Hiya, Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Irene chuckled. "You are definitely going to be missed." She pointed out, smiling at the girl clinging to him.

Cloud grabbed Tifa's arms and untangled them from around his neck, his cheeks turning three different shades of red. "Hey, Tifa."

"So, today's the big day, huh?" The brunette asked, her bubbling excitement taming to a low simmer.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah…do you have a minute?" He asked sort of coyly, absently scratching the back of his head.

Tifa's brown eyes lit up like fireworks. "Of course! Come on!" She exclaimed, grabbing Cloud by the hand and leading him out the door.

The brunette led him behind the house and into his mother's garden, or what was left of it. The plants and flowers that had been lucky enough to go untouched by Seth and his jerk followers had already begun to wither and brown from the frost the night before.

"Soooooo, do you have something you want to tell me?" She chimed, swaying back and forth playfully with her hands clasped behind her back.

Um, well, it's more like something to ask you." Cloud replied, catching himself swaying his head a bit to Tifa's cheery sort of dance.

Tifa stepped closer toward Cloud, the toes of her boots almost touching the toes of his. "Liiiike?" She drawled out, the tone of her voice a bit softer.

Cloud began leaning back a little further with every inch Tifa got closer, their bodies nearly pressing against one another's. "Like…keeping an eye on my mom for me while I'm gone." The words were tumbling over each other just to get the hell out of his mouth and into her ears.

Tifa stopped midway into her incline, the tip of her nose butting up against Cloud's. "That's it?" The disappointment and irritation evident in her voice and in the way her chocolate colored eyes twitched in disbelief.

"Um…yeah, If you don't mind." Cloud nervously replied, too afraid to move from the awkward position he found himself in.

Tifa slowly backed away, returning her hands behind her back and shuffling her booted feet in the dirt. "You know I will. She's like a mom to me too." She smiled reassuringly.

Cloud breathed a sigh of relief for more reasons than one.

* * *

At half-hour's time, Cloud found himself standing next to the transport, a duffle bag swung over his shoulder, waiting for the General's next order with the rest of the cadets.

Sephiroth emerged from the front of the transport after giving orders to the driver of the vehicle and approached the boys. "It's time."

With that, they filed into the back of the truck as one of the infantrymen closed up the tailgate.

The vehicle then took off down the rocky tire path leading out of the village.

Upon the peak of a nearby slope overlooking Nibelheim, a pair of haunting crimson eyes watched the truck descend down the hillside and toward its destination…Midgar.


	13. Chapter 13

_While filling my starved mind with some more research, I stumbled upon this yummy morsel about my favorite FF7 weapon: Masamune. _

_All hail Wikipedia!_

_Masamune, also known as Goro Nyudo Masamune, (Priest Goro Masamune, c.1264-1343 AD), is widely recognized as Japan's greatest swordsmith. He created swords and daggers, known in Japanese as tachi and tanto respectively, in the Soshu tradition. As no exact dates are known for Masamune's life, he has reached an almost legendary status. It is generally agreed that he made most of his swords in the late 13__th__ and early 14__th__ centuries, 1288-1328._

_An award for swordsmiths called the Masamune Prize is awarded at the Japanese Sword Making Competition. Although not awarded every year, it is presented to a swordsmith who has created an exceptional work._

_I love fun facts! They keep the imagination flowing!_

_Chapter 13, everyone!_

_I do not own anything pertaining to the Final Fantasy universe or Star Wars! (You'll understand why I added 'Star Wars' soon enough.)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Within the shadowed mind of burden and lament, the light of reprisal slowly ebbed its way into the void of despondency. And that light had a voice, ancient and powerful, imposing and inexorable; with words that would not go unheeded. "_I am weary of your requiem, My Host. The hymn's melody has grown jaded and exhausting. I will you to now wake and accept my knowledge; I assure that it will interest you more than your needlessly encumbered mind could possibly grasp, and have you playing a different tune."_

It had been a very long time since that voice echoed its inescapable thoughts inside of his head. But, it surely was not missed in the least. "I have no interest in anything you have to say. Do not disturb me again."

A thunderous laugh roared within Vincent's skull, rousing his crimson eyes that blazed open with a lethal glare. _"You dare order me? You do need to wake, My Possession…your mind is fogged with delusions of dominance over me."_ Chaos rumbled with a deep, beastly cadence.

Vincent released an irritated grunt. "Speak."

Another low, 'holier-than-thou' chuckle escaped the demon's throat. _"I need not use words."_

Vincent then felt a wave of dizziness overwhelm him, his head spinning in directions that he could not follow. "What are you doing?" He demanded from the entity, clutching his head like it was going to fly off of his shoulders.

"_Giving you a glimpse of what has yet come to pass." _Chaos answered, his voice emanating a twisted gaiety that filled the ex-Turk with pure dread.

Vincent's mind suddenly flooded with flashes and flickers of disorder and pandemonium, death and destruction, people on their knees praying to Gaia for salvation only to have their prayers answered with damnation. And in the heart of it all stood two shadowed figures, their identities hidden within the shade of darkness they were casting upon the world. Yet, the darkness began to fade, the horizon glowing with light that shed the shadows of obscurity, exposing the slayers of people and Planet.

Vincent felt rage seethe at the sight of the man he locked his molten glower onto. It was the very man that took the woman he loved and bent her to his will, then once he poisoned her mind and took from her what he wanted, she was made to bow down and suffer at his hand, all in the name of megalomania.

As quickly as wrath had taken hold of him, revelation grasped on just as tightly as the second figure was exposed by the light that continued to swallow the dark. Vincent's spirit shattered into countless pieces, his thoughts of Lucrecia filled him with sorrow as he looked upon the man, the child, which he knew within his heart she bore. He rose from the ground he stood upon and began floating up to the sky, rising above the Planet, a huge, raven colored wing bursting from his back, his long, silver locks waving gently in the air like the flow of the Lifestream. "Lucrecia." Vincent whispered longingly.

Lucrecia's child raised his hands to the firmament above, grasping desperately onto a pair of taloned hands that reached down to him from the heaven's, the skin of the slender, feminine-like limbs held a bluish-white tone and grabbed onto and sunk their claws into the silver-haired man with primal possession. As if trying to save him from the light that grew brighter and more intense, the hands frantically clawed Lucrecia's son, trying to pull him up as fast as they could into the vastness of the universe beyond, but they were not fast enough. A blinding ball of light burst forth from the horizon and transformed into a blond boy with wings as pure and white as an angel's, wielding a mighty sword almost twice his size, severing the appendages at the elbow causing the silver-haired man to fall back down to the Planet. The man then drew a massive katana from thin air and began battling the boy, their clash more like an elaborate dance of seduction than actual 'out for blood' combat, each moving in time with the other, their actions unhurried, but swift, yielding, yet unbreakable. Until finally, the ground began to quake and rumble, a huge rift opening and swallowing them all just as the Planet implodes and disintegrates into nothingness.

Vincent violently thrust the lid of the coffin off and shot up, for some reason thinking he needed stale, musty air to fight the horrors he just witnessed. "What have you just shown me?" His breathless voice laced with noxious demand.

An amused chortle echoed at said question. _"Just as I said, a glimpse of what has yet come to pass."_

"I do not wish to be toyed with by you just because you are bored." Vincent spat, rubbing his temples with gloved fingers.

"_You are correct. I am bored. But what I just revealed to you is the future that Gaia has made known to me."_ Chaos rumbled, his pitch a bit more serious.

"Lucrecia's child lives?" Vincent asked, needing reassurance for some reason.

"_He does."_

"Under Hojo's thumb is he?" Vincent sneered.

"_He is leader of a great army." _

He should have known.

Had Lucrecia's offspring lived and become a successful experiment, of course the deranged scientist would assure the child would reach some sort of stature within ShinRa to boost his own. And what position better for his greatest triumph then making her son leader of ShinRa's military.

"What else do you know?" Vincent questioned, removing himself from the coffin and scanning the room.

"_I will answer no more questions." _Chaos growled in annoyance.

Vincent narrowed his eyes. The beast was helpful at times, but only when he thought it would benefit himself, and only himself. Once he found things becoming too tedious, he would clam up until the mood struck him to open his haughty mouth again.

From what Vincent had understood from the vision was that Hojo, Lucrecia's son, and some blond boy were the future destroyers of the Planet. What he didn't understand was…how or why?

It was easy enough to imagine Hojo annihilating the Planet and everyone on it, the man destroyed everything he touched. But was Lucrecia's son in league with the scientist? What had Hojo told the lad of his past, or what secrets was Hojo keeping from his own child? And the blond boy, where did he fit into all of it? Another of Hojo's experiments, perhaps?

Vincent could not see himself crawling back into his coffin to continue his self-punishment after this startling eye-opener, thanks to the most aggravating, yet astute of the beasts that shared his body and soul.

He had many questions that needed answering, and if Chaos refused to give any more information, then the ex-Turk would have to find the answers himself.

Vincent sealed the coffin he had spent the last twenty-five years lifelessly brooding in and then walked to the door, throwing back the lock and turning the handle.

* * *

Cloud closed his eyes and hugged his stomach tightly, feeling a bit of nausea coming on from the bump and thump ride. _"Does this damn thing even have shocks?"_

In an attempt to change the direction of his mind, he moved his thoughts to more important matters.

He needed to carefully strategize what exactly he was going to do and how to do it without raising anyone's suspicions, especially Sephiroth's. That was going to prove to be the greatest challenge of all.

Living on the same floor as Sephiroth and the rest of the SOLDIER's was definitely going to hamper things. If he was residing within the cadet barracks like he was expecting to be, then he would have a lot better chance of being able to slip out at the most opportune moments by night to get done what he needed that he wouldn't be able to do during the daylight hours, whether it be retrieving info that could prove useful later on down the road, or more importantly, leaving the building all together and traveling to the slums.

He needed to know. He needed to see her again. He needed answers.

"So, Strife…how'd you do it?"

Cloud looked up and into a beady pair of blue-grey eyes that belonged to the asker of the question. "What are you talking about?" He replied, feeling the contempt of the boy's stare pointing an accusing finger right in his face.

"Don't play dumb, Strife," Elias scowled, narrowing his reproachful glare. "Everyone knows you did Seth and his boys in. So how'd you do it? Knowing you, you probably lured them in the mansion, locked them in, and then set fire to the place to raze them and all the evidence."

Cloud scoffed and shook his head. "I had nothing to do with it."

"Bullshit!" Elias spat, jumping up and getting in Cloud's face.

"What the fuck do you care, jackass? Seth and his cronies have beaten your sorry carcass plenty of times for trying to rip'em off! Now whenever you go back home you'll have three less beat downs to worry about, you conniving little douche bag!" Bo ripped, moving himself between Elias and Cloud.

"Aww…the cocksucker defending his bitch, how sweet." Elias mocked, backing up and returning to his seat.

"Fuck, dude. You've got some serious issues." Bo tossed back with aversion, taking a seat right next to Cloud.

Elias jeered. "I'm not the murderer."

Bo threw a middle finger at Elias. "No, you're the fucktard that steals people's hard earned gil just to waste it on your closet obsession with gay porn and astroglide," he countered with a warped grin, switching his middle finger with a 'come hither' pointer and lowering his voice, giving it a sensual whir. "You want this, don't you?" Cupping his crotch with his other hand. "The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger. With each passing moment you make yourself more my servant."

Cloud couldn't help but smile.

Lucas was cracking a grin and a chuckle as he continued skimming through his going away present from his thirteen year old sister titled: How to Get a Date with a Human Female—For Dummies.

Elias screamed "Fuck you!" at them all and moved to the rear of the truck.

* * *

Vincent wandered the dark passages and corridors of the mansion's underground, no monsters having the dare to attack him as they could sense the powerful beasts that writhed and clawed within and at his very soul.

The manor was obviously abandoned, and from the looks of things, it had been vacant for quite some time. The only signs of life other than the cowering creatures that remained hidden amongst the shadows were a mouse or two that would scurry across the floor every now and then.

He finally reached his destination, throwing a fulcrum lever mounted on the wall, activating a back-up generator that banished the darkness and revealed the laboratory where the infamous Project S and his death and rebirth were realized.

He slowly walked into the room, and then suddenly stopped, closing his eyes and relishing in the presence he recognized as that of Lucrecia, her soul signature still lulling within the space of the lab and beyond. It was miraculous and tragic. He could almost feel the gentle press of her soft touch against his skin, the smell of lilacs that perfumed her long, chestnut tresses, the warmth of her brown eyes playing upon his face.

When he opened his eyes, he almost expected to see her standing before him as the whispering words "I'm sorry" gently moved through the air, encompassing him and finally dissipating into silence.

"Lucrecia, I'm the one who is sorry." He murmured, lowering his head in shame.

"_You really do sicken me, My Vessel. That woman betrayed you, and yet you place the blame upon yourself. Pathetic." _Chaos grumbled, the revulsion rolling off his demonic tongue.

"I did not ask you for your opinion or your council." Vincent snapped.

"_You never have to ask, I give it willingly."_ The beast countered, rumbling in amusement.

It was moments like this that Vincent wished more than anything for Chaos to have an 'off' switch, because he'd be throwing it like mad right about now.

Vincent quickly turned on his heel and made his way into the library, the place where hopefully most of his questions would be answered within the pages and text of Hojo's immoralities.

* * *

After six long hours of Elias' hateful sarcasm and Bo's perversions, the truck came to a halt. The sound of the driver and passenger doors being opened and shut, in addition to footsteps approaching the back of the vehicle, were followed by light pouring in from the tailgate and safety hatch being opened.

"Fall out." Were the General's orders, each cadet grabbing their bags and lining up outside the vehicle.

Cloud jumped out of the back of the truck and squinted a bit at the bright lights illuminating the transportation garage of ShinRa headquarters. A wave of surrealism washed over him once again at the thought of where he was right at that very moment. He looked down at his boots that were standing on a fully intact concrete floor that should be nothing but a pile of rubble. He then lifted his head and took in the rest of his surroundings...military vehicles rumbling as they entered and exited the complex, infantrymen and SOLDIER's rushing to and fro, leaving and returning from their undertakings. Life…the place was filled with it in every way it shouldn't be. There should be nothing but skeletal remains of twisted metal protruding though the ruin and wreckage, masses of debris from here to sector 7, monstrosities of all sorts running amuck within the devastation that was once the epitome of iniquity and gluttony. And yet, here it was, standing and whole, bustling with the verve of existence and debauchery once again.

"Strife?"

"…"

"Cloud Strife."

Cloud was startled back to reality by a pair of glowing emerald orbs bearing down on him in a most intimidating, yet all too familiar way. "Sorry, Sir"

Sephiroth straightened his posture, his rigid glare slightly yielding. "This way." He indicated with a quick turn of his heel, Cloud following diffidently behind him.

Cloud followed the General out of the complex and into a small foyer that led to a door into the main lobby. Once again he could feel his stomach rumbling with anxiety, fighting the uneasiness and unwanted reminiscences back and pushing them into the far corners of his mind.

"After you." Sephiroth insisted, gesturing a hand at the elevator.

Cloud nodded and quickly entered, Sephiroth following right behind him and punching the button labeled '51' on the small gold plaque above it. The doors shut as the elevator began its ascent to the designated floor.

Sephiroth leaned against the wall, resting his hands upon the railing, eyeing the blond curiously. "Are you alright?"

Cloud swallowed the little bit of bile back down that shot up his throat and into his mouth, his motion sickness taking a turn for the worse with the movement of the elevator. "Yes, Sir." He barely managed to speak, grabbing hold of his stomach with one hand and the rail with other, fighting back the horribly strong urge to detonate from the mouth.

He turned his head and looked out the glass walls of the elevator, which was a complete and total mistake, watching as everything outside was moving in a stomach-churning blur.

Sephiroth slowly side-stepped closer to the elevator doors, knowing full well what was about to happen, and Gaia be damned if he was going to be anywhere near it when it did.

The elevator finally 'dinged' indicating that it had reached its floor. And as soon as the doors opened, Sephiroth slid himself out swiftly, almost colliding with a certain raven-haired SOLDIER that was standing outside the doors waiting for his turn to ride. "General, Sir! What's the hurry?"

Sephiroth merely pointed into the elevator.

The spiky haired SOLDIER poked his head in and saw a blond kid doubled over and pressed up against the corner, then looked back perplexingly at his superior.

Sephiroth just shrugged.

"Hey, you okay, man?" The SOLDIER asked warily, slowly approaching Cloud.

"Uhn…" was the response given.

The SOLDIER squatted down in front of Cloud, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on; let's get you to the infirmary."

Cloud slowly shook his downcast head 'no', knowing if he even moved a muscle it would be all over…literally.

"Hey, come on, it's not that bad is it? You look like a pretty tough one, right, Spike?" The SOLDIER grinned jovially, ruffling Cloud's hair.

Cloud's eyes shot wide, finally registering whose voice it was he was hearing, quickly lifting his head and meeting the brilliant electric-blue eyes of the man who gave his life and his legacy for him to live on. "Zaaaaa—" was all he could manage before his mouth erupted and spewed, covering the man in front of him in warm stomach juice.

The SOLDIER didn't move a muscle except the ones attached to his neck that quickly turned so his eyes could give a 'screw-you-man' glare to his General who was standing at the elevator door, holding it open, arms crossed. "Zack Fair, meet Cloud Strife…your new roommate."

Zack's eyebrows shot up and almost flew off his face. "Huh?!"


	14. Chapter 14

_This installment is a bit shorter than the last few have been because unfortunately I have caught the flu just like half of America has and is suffering from. My head feels like it is filled with helium and I'm beginning to wonder if I should tie a string around my neck so my noggin doesn't float away. So, it's a little hard to think straight, especially when you're trying to write._

_Hopefully I am over this soon so I can get back at the story. But I had to leave a little something for all of you while I'm sipping my chicken soup, lying on the couch and forced to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic with my 3 year old daughter. (She had her flu shot, Mommy hasn't...stupid Mommy!)_

_Thank you to all for the reviews and faves! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

A gold claw tapped precariously upon the desk, its sharp point carving deeper into the mahogany wood with each rap it made.

Vincent cast wooden eyes upon the manuscript that lay before him, his mind numbing from all the useless and nonsensical terminology used to describe this, that and the other.

He found that most of Professor Gast's notes and documents were more 'user friendly' than any of Hojo's. Gast actually explained everything in detailed English, while Hojo, on the other hand, used some sort of cryptic script which Vincent was having a very difficult time deciphering. Hojo may be a loon, but he was an extremely clever one.

Vincent closed the manuscript he was attempting to read, and pulled another down from the mountain of books that were piled on top the desk. He had gone through almost a quarter of the library's collection, but most of what he found was text on cell splicing and bio-Mako experiments performed on the local wildlife, which was most likely why there were so many monsters lurking in the depths within he sat.

He placed the next manuscript down on the desk in front of him and opened its pages, his crimson eyes widening just a hint at the words on the folio as they began to scroll…

_Gast Faremis, Head Researcher—Jenova Project_

_February 23__rd__, 1977_

_It is now an undisputed fact that the life form excavated from the northern region is in fact that of the ancient race of the Cetra. Furthermore, history records that this 'Ancient' race had the ability to channel the power of the Planet, controlling it and every life form on it. Using the cells of the unearthed 'Ancient', we have begun research in the creation and mass-production of a race with analogous abilities. The primary objective of this research is to reduce the expenditure of Mako extraction._

_March 17__th__, 1977_

_Under the advisory of Professor Hojo, the life form classified as 'Jenova' has been moved to a permanent facility nearby, making sample removal and further experimentations more accessible and timely for study._

_March 27__th__, 1977_

_Our colleague, Lucrecia Crescent, has volunteered her unborn fetus for the initial attempt at fusing 'Jenova' cells with a human specimen, even after I insisted that more experimentation and study was needed using animal specimens that are easily assessable and less regarded._

_April 8__th__, 1977_

_The more independent research and experimentation I perform, the more my thoughts are swayed by the possible fact that the life form 'Jenova' is not part of the fabled race of 'Ancients' as I originally claimed, but actually an alien organism not of this world. I will continue my research under speculation only at this time._

_July 12__th__, 1977_

_The specimen of 'Project S' was born today and shows positive signs of successful 'Jenova' cell fusion. Professor Hojo has taken over complete control of the experiment, abandoning all modus operandi. I fear that if I report him, my recommendations of removing him from this project would fall upon deaf ears and jeopardize my own agenda. My thoughts of abandoning this immoral project are becoming more and more a reality. With my continued study, I have positive evidence that 'Jenova' is indeed an alien life form and not an 'Ancient'. I have found that the 'Jenova' cells act as a parasitic entity that consumes the host with its power, and over time, is able to manipulate the host and bend it to its will. Also, when the cells are separated from the whole, they eventually seek it out in order to become one with it again. I want no further part of this madness. I will eventually set out to hunt for the answers I need, but for now I will carefully bide my time._

Vincent took the journal into his clawed hand and threw it violently across the room. He had found some of the answers he had been looking for, and some that he wished would have stayed lost.

As the Turk assigned to play 'bodyguard' for the scientists of this experiment, he knew that there was top secret research being conducted. But, he had never fathomed, or was ever told by Lucrecia, the extent of the testing. She was actually allowing her unborn child to be made into and born a monster and she was fully aware of it every step of the way. "How could she?" The fight to calm his inner demons quite palpable in his shaken whisper.

"_Just allow me to come forth, My Host. I will tear this place asunder and extract your revenge on all who it deserves." _ Chaos rumbled, Vincent's agony pleasured the demon greatly.

Vincent ignored the creature and began gathering all the documents and manuscripts within the library, knowing that every single piece of information within the room had to be destroyed for the sake of preventing the wrong eyes from prying. And once that task was done, and for a bit of release, he would strip the entire lab of all its contents, destroying everything down to the very last test tube.

* * *

Cloud sat on the couch in Zack's apartment bent over his knees with a ginger ale in one hand and his face planted in the other, recovering from his motion sickness and feeling like a Gaia damned fool.

Once Zack had finally coaxed Cloud out of the elevator, he had tried to convince him to let him take him to the infirmary to get checked out, but Cloud downright refused, claiming he would be fine if he could just sit down for awhile. So, Zack helped him walk three floors down to the SOLDIER apartments level, not even attempting to go anywhere near an elevator, grabbing the blond an ice cold ginger ale from the drink machine on the way, and escorted Cloud to his new lodgings while the 'way-too-friendly-for-someone-who-just-got-ralphed-on' Zack Fair showered and changed.

It was really great seeing Zack again, just not with a techincolor yawn splattered all over his SOLDIER uniform.

But it wasn't just that, Cloud had upchucked on Zack right in front of Sephiroth. "Shit."

How was the man going to take him seriously now? Was he even going to take him on as his protégé after witnessing such weakness? Gods, if he had First Tsurugi in his hand right now he'd just run himself through and get it over with.

"How ya feeling, Cloud?" Zack smiled, standing at the hall entrance toweling off his hair.

"Um…a little better, I guess." Lies, all lies. "Look, Zack…I'm really sorry. I just…well…I'm an idiot." Cloud stumbled with earnestness, hanging his head in shame.

"Don't sweat it, man. I'm not all that hip on riding the elevators either, unless I'm in a hurry. You get more exercise taking the stairs!" Zack grinned, breaking out some squats with a towel turban wrapped around his head.

Cloud couldn't help but bury his face in his hands to hide the tear that slipped from his eye.

Zack was here and alive, standing only a few feet away from him. It didn't seem real. The last time he saw him alive was on the plateau overlooking the wastes, the man's essence ebbing and mixing with the rivers of rain water that slowly carried his life away and back to the Planet.

"Uh, hey…Cloud?" Zack called out mid squat, tilting his head a bit warily to the side. "Are you gonna hurl again, or something?"

Cloud quickly brushed his hands down his face to wipe his grief away and shook his head. "No. I'm…okay."

"That's good to hear," Zack replied obliviously, bouncing up from his bended knee position. "Because I don't have cleaning service like the higher-ups, and well…scrubbing puke out of berber just doesn't sound all that heroic, does it?" He smiled jokingly.

Cloud tried his damnedest to crack a small smile.

* * *

"You've found a what?!" Genesis' stunned words were directed at the silver General.

"I do not believe I need to repeat myself." Sephiroth deadpanned, turning his attention back to the Director.

Lazard was just as equally surprised at Sephiroth's declaration, turning his eyes back down to the General's report that lay on his desk in front of him. "Four total enrollees, one of which you wish to take on as a student, and the total destruction of ShinRa property. Sounds like you had a good time during your stay in Nibelheim, General."

Sephiroth shot a smug breath through his nose. "Hardly, Director."

"So what of this 'student', where is he? I'm dying to meet him." Genesis pried, his lips curling deviously.

Angeal eyed the crimson First as notice to back off a bit. "I'm sure we'll meet him soon enough."

"That you will," Sephiroth agreed, nodding to Angeal. "He is with your student as we speak."

"So what makes him so special? If the great Sephiroth has taken notice in someone other than himself, then this cadet must have caught your eye in more ways than one." The red-head added, cocking an expectant eyebrow.

"I have to agree," Lazard spoke up, looking down at the report again. "I don't see any type of explanation for your decision in your statement. Please, enlighten."

Sephiroth crossed his arms in front of his chest, his eyes taking on a firm, yet fickle glow. "I felt it more appropriate to voice my elucidation than write it down on paper."

"Oh sweet Minerva, this is going to be good." Genesis smirked, giving the General his full and undivided attention.

Sephiroth cast a puffed-up glare at the red-head. "He used a summon materia to call forth Odin."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You can't be serious." Genesis finally spoke, breaking the unnerving silence.

"Have you ever known me not to be?" Sephiroth countered, his emerald eyes still glowing with a bit of conceit.

"You saw this?" Angeal asked, his face expressing a bit of qualm.

"With my own eyes." Sephiroth assured with a nod to the raven-haired First.

"Intriguing," Lazard spoke, brushing a blond lock of hair from his face. "Is there anything else you'd like to add?"

Sephiroth nodded, turning his attention back to the Director. "He also displayed fighting abilities and techniques similar to those used in Academy training."

"Is he a former student?" Angeal asked, his curiosity becoming more and more piqued.

Sephiroth shook his head 'no'. "Not to my knowledge. But his age alone is proof that he would be a first year plebe. He claims his fighting skills are derived from having to defend himself most of his life from being bullied, which is how I met him in the first place."

"Oh, do tell." Genesis brazenly egged on.

"He was being assaulted by three other adolescents. I intervened and put an end to the nonsense." Sephiroth spat out a little more harshly than intended.

Genesis' smirk grew wider. "All hail Sephiroth."

Angeal threw an unkind scowl at his lover. "That doesn't explain the use of a summon materia."

Sephiroth inclined his head in agreement. "His explanation for that was because of the large amounts of natural Mako he found scouting the Nibel area as a child, in turn teaching himself how to use it."

Lazard ran a gloved hand through his hair. "Do you believe him?"

Sephiroth cast a vacillating look onto the floor and allowed a bothered sigh to escape his lips, finally lifting his eyes back up and locking them with the Director's. "I honestly do not know what to believe at this point. All I do know is there's way more to this young man than meets the eye. If my teachings can mold him and unlock his true potential, then by all means, I have no uncertainties in instilling my knowledge into him. But, if I find that he has been untruthful to me, and is hiding something, then of course I will be the one to expose him and his deceit and take proper measures against him."

Lazard nodded. "Fair enough. He will be your under your tutorage and you will be fully responsible for him and his actions. Get him in here as soon as possible so we can fill out all the necessary paperwork and get him in the system."

Sephiroth nodded and swiftly exited the room.

Genesis gave Angeal a shrewd smile. "You know what I think?"

Angeal crossed his arms over his chest. "You're going to quote Loveless, aren't you?"

Genesis gave a clever quirk with a crimson eyebrow. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest."

* * *

Sephiroth stalked down the hall and towards the elevator, his mind cluttered with doubts.

He may have told the Director he had no worries in imparting his expertise into the boy if he deems himself worthy…but it was a lie. Sephiroth was worried. The boy had proven that he possesses great talent; he just needs the right guidance to help him build his strength and achieve proper control of that power. Before this boy came along, the General had never before heard of, let alone seen, someone so young that could wield such power, besides him. It was almost frightening. Could there possibly be someone just as powerful, if not more so than ShinRa's General? And could that person be a mere teenage boy?

Sephiroth stood in front of the elevator, rubbing his temples with gloved fingers, feeling the pounding of his brain against his skull.

He would not dwell on it. He would go through with the training of the boy like he had promised. And even if Cloud showed signs of surpassing the General in strength and ability, it didn't mean the General would allow such a thing to happen.

The elevator doors opened and Sephiroth walked in, pressing the button for floor 49, the door's closing as he made his descent.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey! I'm feeling a bit better, so you all get another chapter out of me! Hooray!_

_One of my goals in this story is to show that 'sane' Sephiroth __**is**__ a human being and __**does**__ have a personality other than the one he has been labeled with: the aloof and callus man of few words. _

_If you've played Crisis Core and have witnessed the infamous fight scene between Sephiroth, Geneisis and Angeal, in that scene everyone finally gets a good glimpse of Sephiroth acting like an actual human. Mind you, he is still the smug and arrogant General who flaunts his power, but if you look close, you can actually see a bit of playfulness on his face at the beginning of the fight, and the distraught look in his eyes at the end when Genesis leaves the VR room injured. Hence, the man does show emotion and personality, but he only proves it when he is around those whom he deems close to him. And in my opinion, that is the real Sephiroth._

_Thank you all for the reviews and faves!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Cloud stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, narrowing his eyes at the refection staring back at him.

His face and body were that of a youthful and raw adolescent who could barely hold his stomach's noxious attitude toward rapid movement let alone hold a sword with one hand. Yet, his heart and his soul bore the scars of a man who had witnessed and been a part of more tragedy than any human could ever imagine, his massive blade carving the names of those whom never should have had to suffer such an end by his hand, or by the hands of ShinRa, into the trunk of fate's oak tree.

In his mind, he was nothing more than a walking contradiction.

He wasn't looking forward to today, his first training session with the General. He hadn't seen the man since the Director's office late yesterday afternoon, and for that he was grateful. Sephiroth seemed a bit…heated. Cloud could only assume it was his idiocy in the elevator that had caused the man's displeasure to flare. He was quite surprised that Sephiroth still wanted to continue with the mentorship. At this point though, it didn't really matter to Cloud anymore. He was to the point where if he could get a boost closer to becoming SOLDIER and receiving the Mako enhancements he needed, then great. But, if Sephiroth had backed down from his initial agreement to train him, then Cloud would have just left ShinRa all together and found some other way to figure things out, whether it be finding and joining the AVALANCHE group of this time, or tracking down the whereabouts of the elusive Vincent Valentine.

Cloud was already sick of the ShinRa bullshit and he had only been there less than twenty-four hours. How was he going to survive the years it might take for him to climb the ladder in order to become strong enough to make a difference and change the future?

Cloud slammed his palms down flat on the edge of the washbasin, his reflection now narrowing its eyes at him. He was working himself up too much and getting himself flustered, and that wasn't a smart move on his part. He had less than an hour before his scheduled training session with Sephiroth, and keeping a clear and focused mind was what he needed to do.

Sephiroth hadn't mentioned what the first day's training would consist of, but if Cloud's suspicions were correct, it most likely would be swordplay.

The General was already fully aware of Cloud's somewhat ample hand to hand combat and magic abilities, but he had yet to witness his competence with a weapon. And Cloud was in the same boat, so to speak. He had no clue what he could do with a sword in his hand. He could barely pick up his mythril sword back home, but he would most likely be starting out with an infamous ShinRa rookie training sword. They were cheap practice swords, some made of wood for the green cadets, and for the cadets who were a little more experienced, there were the practice swords made of aluminum alloy, making them lightweight and easy to maneuver and direct, but giving some real-feel fluidity and movement of an actual sword. The only bitch about them though is how easily they bent and broke if angled and forced just right. But it wasn't like ShinRa didn't have the gil to replace them.

Cloud took in a slow, deep breath through his nostrils and just as slowly released it out of his mouth, cranking the cold water on and splashing his face in an attempt to clear his mind of everything but his focus for the day, which was: watching his back.

* * *

Sephiroth stood in the private training area reserved for First Class SOLDIER operatives, pulling Masamune from his side and began to perform a few sets of katas to help disentangle and center his mind.

A kata is a dance like pattern of movements which contains a series of blocks and attacking techniques where the moving body is defending against imaginary opponents. All first year cadets are taught basic kata techniques. Its purpose is to develop balance, grace, breath control, speed, agility, flexibility, reflexes, mental attitude, and ultimately reaching self-awareness.

The General practiced his kata almost daily, whether in the privacy of his spacious apartment or here in the First's training facility. He ditched the basic and most trained techniques for one of his own design that challenges him further and tunes his mind and body together more harmoniously than the strum of Minerva's harp.

Each placement of his swift, grace laden steps, each camber of his long, lithe body, each arc of his majestic blade flowed with lethal sensuality, his heart and soul pouring into each and every movement. And that fact did not go unnoticed by the blue eyes that could not tear themselves away from the seducing dance of death being performed by the silver General.

As Cloud stood at the entrance of the training room, he could only think of one word to describe what befell his eyes…magnificence.

It was like looking upon Sephiroth in a whole new light. Never before did he ever think that the man could actually be…beautiful.

His adoration for Sephiroth was the reason he had joined the ShinRa army in his 'other' past. The General's glory and fame as the most powerful and skilled man alive was enough to get any school boy giddy with idol worship. But this, this was a rare glimpse at something Cloud never would have imagined witnessing…Sephiroth's untainted spirit.

He could begin to feel his heart's rhythm thrum an unfamiliar tune within his chest causing the pent up aggression toward his ex-arch-rival to dispel, if only a little, and his thoughts of saving him from the cruel hand that fate had dealt him drove Cloud's will to succeed in changing Sephiroth's future, as well as the Planet's, even more.

But then his heart stopped, along with time itself, when those blue eyes of wonder were finally noticed and trapped within emerald eyes of discovery. "Good morning, Cloud." Sephiroth greeted, resuming a normal stance.

Cloud swallowed with inadvertent nervousness, feeling his heart rapidly beating back to life. "Good morning, Sir." His response barely audible.

Sephiroth eyed the blond curiously. "You may approach me; it will be difficult to teach you anything if you continue standing way over there."

Cloud cleared his throat in order to gulp down his apprehension, nodding his head and making his approach toward the General.

Sephiroth silently chuckled at how rapt the boy was as he was performing his kata, deciding to have a little fun with Cloud. There was nothing like seeing how far you can push those 'buttons' on the first day of training.

Cloud stopped a few feet away from Sephiroth, waiting uneasily for what the man had in store for him.

"Cadet Strife," Sephiroth spoke with an authoritative tone. "Since you enjoyed watching me perform my kata exercise so…immensely," he took a couple long strides forward, bending down slightly so that he was almost eye to eye with Cloud. "I want you to duplicate it…each and every move." He lowered his challenging voice to an almost whisper with the last sentence spoke, his face so close to Cloud's he could count each and every freckle adorning the porcelain skin of the blond's visage.

Cloud's eyes widened, then slightly narrowed. "Yes, Sir." His voice laced with a hint of disdain.

Sephiroth removed his eyes from Cloud's only for a brief moment to point out the metal storage shed against the wall near the doors. "Pick your weapon."

Cloud inclined his head slightly and turned on his heel, making his way to the shed.

Sephiroth couldn't help but smirk at the boy's sudden cockiness. _"This is going to be extremely entertaining."_

Cloud gnashed his teeth. It was something he always did when he started teetering on the edge of restraint.

Sephiroth was pushing him on purpose.

He'd play the game, but he was playing by his own rules, not the General's.

Cloud opened the storage lean-to and was surprised to find quite an array of weaponry to choose from. There were the run-of-the-mill practice swords, both wooden and metal, there were also broadswords, long swords, katanas and a range of various sized daggers and spears. Cloud's fingers itched for the broadsword, but knew he'd only make a fool of himself trying to wield the damn thing. So, he chose a katana…light weight and versatile, it would do.

He grasped the hilt in his hand, working his fingers around it to find the right grip, and then pointed the sword out in front of him with a straight arm, eyeing the level of the blade. Of course it had a slight bend almost directly in the middle of it which would throw the balance off completely. But, that's why they were 'practice' swords.

Sephiroth stood with his arms crossed and an elegant, silver eyebrow arched as high as it could go before completely vanishing from his forehead, watching Cloud with utmost astuteness. _"The boy is almost as fastidious as I am."_

Cloud had his weapon of choice and closed the doors of the shed, walking back to where he had been standing.

"I am quite surprised at your choice of weaponry," Sephiroth commented in an unbiased tone. "You look more like a broadsword kind of man to me."

Cloud bit his tongue. There were way too many potshots he could take at the General with that comment, so he merely nodded at the remark made.

"Whenever you are ready." Sephiroth gestured with a hand, stepping back in order to give Cloud the space he would need.

Cloud took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and began to concentrate, picturing in his mind the fluid motions of the General's kata.

He began with the movement of his feet, sliding his left around and behind his right, the balls of his heels never quite touching the floor: Balance. Then with a slow, yet flowing move, he brought his arms out and around his body in a semi-circle, both hands joining at the hilt of the sword: Unity. With a sudden burst of poised swiftness, he crossed his arms, passing the sword on to his right hand and sliced the air with a high arc, bringing it back down, crossing his arms again and placing the weapon back in this left hand: Speed and Agility.

Sephiroth watched in astonishment. The boy was doing it…no falters or misdirected moves were made. The only other person that could successfully perform Sephiroth's kata was Genesis, but he only tried it a couple times to show up the General and prove he could do it.

Sephiroth's eyes moved in time with Cloud, studying his almost angelic looking form bow and sway, conjuring in its wake a delightfully hypnotic trance that emerald eyes found themselves becoming lost in.

"_Who is this boy?"_

The question played itself over and over in Sephiroth's head. It was just too hard to believe that this backwoods village teenager could possess such skill without being part of any type of training. Sephiroth had heard of wandering gurus who would travel from town to town training those who had the gil to pay for their knowledge. And if memory served, there was one living in Nibelheim during the mission, his name was Zangan. But, Cloud never mentioned anything about the man, claiming his skills were all self-taught.

It was time to see just how skilled this boy was.

Sephiroth moved from his position and started to slowly walk around Cloud while allowing the blond to continue with the kata, his eyes never tearing themselves away.

Cloud's eyes were still closed, yet he could feel a presence moving to his left, and then slowly drifted in front of him, and then to his right.

Sephiroth was circling him like a predator would its prey. He held back the smirk that so badly wanted to take possession of his mouth.

The General was patient, waiting for the right moment to strike. He had no intentions of injuring Cloud, but he had to quell his curiosity before it completely consumed him. It was the only way he was going to get his question answered.

Cloud was amidst the 'unity' segment of the kata, both hands now gripping the hilt of his sword. And that's when Masamune appeared, rising high in the air and sailing down on a collision course for Cloud's skull. Cloud's instincts brought his sword up with unimpeded velocity, blocking the six foot blade with his pathetic excuse for a weapon, which had a one inch groove carved in it now, and pushing his force against Masamune and her wielder. Sephiroth's boots actually slid backward and across the floor a good four foot distance.

When Cloud opened his eyes, Sephiroth was quite taken aback by the swaggering cunning sparkling within their cerulean depths, and he couldn't help but smile. "I have chosen well."

Cloud smiled back, his adrenaline rush still hammering his heart against his rib cage. "I'll try not to be a disappointment, Sir."

Sephiroth held out his hand to the blond. "I hardly doubt you will ever be a disappointment to me."

Cloud's smile slowly faded and was replaced with a bit of timidity at the General's comment, taking the offered hand in a gesture of mutual respect.

* * *

From a monitoring station deep within ShinRa's underground, a pair of dark, wily eyes practically drooled in delight at the prospect they stared hungrily at on the display in front of them. "What a fine specimen Sephiroth has found for me. I do believe it's time that we were formally introduced." The Professor cackled, slowly running a lanky finger down the image of Cloud on the screen.


	16. Chapter 16

_This chapter was being a bit stubborn and just didn't want to cooperate, but, hopefully you all approve of the finished product!_

_Thank you for all the reviews and faves! And if anyone has any suggestions concerning plot or characters, please don't hesitate to drop me a message! I'll take all ideas into consideration!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

As midnight approached, Sephiroth found himself standing in his living room and staring out at his expansive view of the glowing metropolis below bustling with nightlife, a flute of Banora white wine in one hand and Cloud Strife's file in the other.

To say the man was still mystified by the boy and his performance that day was more than an understatement.

Sephiroth opened the file for the tenth, fifteenth time, maybe, exhaling deeply before allowing the wineglass to touch his lips.

He felt like an impotent and desperate fool for resorting to having the Director of the Turks do a methodical background check on Cloud to maybe find something, anything that would explain the unexplained except for the words of a fifteen year old boy who acted more like a man than one his age even came close to nowadays. But, the check turned up nothing out of the ordinary. Not a single misdeed or offence of any kind. No shady, 'behind closed doors' dealings of any sort. No association with any perpetrators or anti-ShinRa groups of any type. The boy's milieu was as clean and pure as the snow that capped the Nibel Mountains from which he came. Although, the General couldn't say as much about the rest of Nibelheim after what he had witnessed while there, except for Cloud's mother, the woman was quite…eye-catching, and very kind. She stuck out like a sore thumb in that disturbing, hick town just as much as her son.

But, at the same time, Sephiroth was pleased there were no illicit findings pertaining to Cloud and his history, and he also felt a bit of eagerness welling up inside him at the fact that maybe this boy could be the end of a wearisome pursuit that the General has been continuing for quite some time.

Sephiroth had yet to find someone of his caliber mentally as well as physically. Yes, his comrades Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley were outstanding First Class SOLDIERs and they would all challenge each other bodily with sparring matches and stamina contests, Sephiroth always the winner as long as Genesis wasn't trying to cheat a win, but that was the problem…Sephiroth always won. Not that he wanted to lose, but, the challenge that his friends offered just wasn't enough for him…he wanted more. He wanted an opponent that would fight without a care in the world whether they lived or died, pouring all their courage into each and every move, not holding back an ounce of power or tactic, using their cunning to get the upper hand, conjuring the feeling of blazing fervor in his blood to race through his veins like wildfire as he battled for his very life. _That_ was the adversary of his desire.

The boy showed great promise, that was a fact. But, would that promise grow and mature into something beyond all expectation? That still remained a hope.

Sephiroth scoffed at himself.

A day ago he was worried the boy might have the power to surpass him in skill, now he's hoping for it…or at least something extremely close to it, rather.

Sephiroth shook his head and looked down at his half empty glass of wine, swirling it to catch its sweet bouquet float gently, lifting it to his lips once again and partaking in its preciousness. Genesis had got him hooked on the stuff, so part of his nightly routine was to indulge in at least one glass before retiring for the evening.

He moved his attention back to the scenic view of Midgar, his eyes wandering up to behold a rare sight…a clear starlit sky. Most days the atmosphere was grey and overcast due to the industrial aspects of the city itself and of the plate construction which was still in progress. But tonight, the night sky was as brilliant as it was the last time Sephiroth recalled seeing it, which was in Nibelheim. The thoughts of that town just wouldn't leave his mind, and neither would those of the boy whom he met there and was now mentoring.

A small curl of his lip was followed by the remainder of his wine dancing upon his tongue, realizing that he was looking quite forward to his training session with Cloud in the morning.

* * *

The morning light seeped through the slit in the curtain, becoming brighter as it crept across the top of the blanket and onto the sleeping face that began to stir. Cloud furrowed his eyebrows at the intruding light and scrunched his nose at the invading smell of something…burning?

Cloud shot out of bed and scanned his room, almost expecting to see flames shooting from…somewhere. The fog of waking was just starting to lift from his mind when he realized that his room wasn't on fire, but something else was.

He ran to the door and threw it open, his eyes and throat instantly burning from the smoke in the hallway that hung in the air, his ears spitting at the sound of the smoke alarms as they started blaring the moment he stepped out the door.

"Zack? Zack, where are you?" He yelled out; making a beeline for the living room that was filling with smoke which could be seen rolling out of the kitchen.

"Um, I'm in here…and a…I think I might need some help! So…HELP!" Zack yelled back, the sounds of clanging and banging along with a loud 'OW! THAT SHIT HURTS!' had Cloud darting for the kitchen as fast as his feet could carry him.

Frantically moving air with his hands in order to clear a path to see where he was going, Cloud stumbled into the kitchen to find Zack fanning smoke with a cutting board in one hand and whipping a dish cloth at a flaming frying pan with the other.

"I swear…I was just trying to fry some bacon! It's not my fault I got distracted by this really hot chick in skimpy workout gear who was on her hands and toes doing the 'inchworm' on the Fitness Channel!" Zack blurted as fast as the words could fly out of his mouth, dodging the two foot flames lashing out from the pan on the stove.

Cloud snapped his head around to see if he could find something to smother the flames with, but the smoke was getting too thick to be able to make out the kitchen and its options. "I'm going to see what I can find in the bathroom!" He yelled as loud as he could over the smoke alarm, turning and running back toward the living room.

Zack turned his head in Cloud's direction, bewilderment plastered all over his face. "What? You want me to take the pan into the bathroom?" He yelled back as he dodged sizzling, spattering grease, wrapping the dish cloth around the pan handle and took off running with the flaming pan through the living room and down the hall.

Cloud burst through the bathroom door and was about to open the cabinet to grab a towel only to have an inferno of pork drippings almost melt his face off. "What the hell are you doing?" He shouted at Zack who was bouncing around trying to dodge the flames and fat that were still shooting from the pan.

"You told me to bring the pan into the bathroom!" He yelled back. "What do you want me to do with it?"

Cloud rolled his eyes then darted them around the bathroom until they came to rest on their only salvation. "Throw it in!"

Zack gave Cloud a look like he was the crazy one. "In there?"

"Throw the damn thing in!" Cloud shouted, the flames were now licking the bathroom ceiling.

Zack shrugged and tossed the flaming pan straight into the toilet as Cloud grabbed the lid and slammed it down.

"What in Gaia's name is going on?"

Zack and Cloud turned to find Angeal standing in the doorway with Genesis and Sephiroth peering in from the sides.

"Um…breakfast? Are ya hungry?" Zack gave a cheesy grin and lifted the toilet lid, the trapped smoke now billowing out and filling the bathroom.

* * *

The days quickly passed into weeks and Cloud found himself improving in every way possible. His strength was the first thing he noticed, along with how tighter and more defined his arms, chest, abs and thighs were becoming. Sephiroth showed no mercy, his training regimen was arduous and demanding, but it was paying off, big time.

At this rate, he would hopefully be on his way to Third Class sooner than expected, especially since Zack had finally been promoted to Second. Sephiroth wasn't sure if Zack was ready yet to be promoted, but Angeal assured that his student was set, proving so by the results of his last mission. To Cloud, it was bizarre to watch Sephiroth interact with people like a normal person, let alone having the General treat him like he wasn't going to run his sword through his chest. And Sephiroth would catch Cloud quite often staring at him while being social; the blond would always have a hint of coy surprise glinting within his blue eyes when snared by emerald ones glowing with amusement. It was just so hard for Cloud to accept as true that the monster of a man who was hell-bent on destroying the Planet and all life on it was actually a human being who, on occasion, enjoyed the company of others that he deemed as friends.

Cloud found himself alone in the apartment; Zack was on a mission in Kalm with Angeal, and Sephiroth was in a board meeting which would take up the majority of the late morning and afternoon, giving him the option to train on his own or just take the day off. And since he was granted a bit more leniency due to the fact that he was the General's protégé, Cloud picked the latter of the two. It wasn't because he didn't want to get some more training in, but he found this to be a perfect opportunity to pay a visit to an old, new friend.

He slipped on a pair of black cargo pants and a navy blue sweater, unzipping the collar a bit before throwing on his boots and a black cargo jacket. Prior to heading out the door, he pocketed two materia, a cure and a bolt given to him by Sephiroth, both low level, but would still come in handy in case he ran into any thugs or monsters on the way. He would take a sword, but not being SOLDIER who were authorized to carry their weapons on their person, he didn't want to draw any unwanted attention. Last, but not least, he grabbed thirty gil from his nightstand for the train ride.

Once he left the building, Cloud made his way to Sector 8, and the closer he got, the more the sights and sounds became overwhelming. It was late morning on a Wednesday and the entire business and entertainment district was brimming with life of all sorts, from the tight-necked entrepreneurs to the cut-loose, pleasure seekers. The dazzling lights of the big city glowed, glimmered and sparkled brighter than the sun itself. It was a jolting twist of incredulity and anguish to witness this metropolis live and thrive by sucking the Planet's lifeblood through ShinRa's straws of gluttony, these people completely unaware of the doomed fate of Midgar or their own, for that matter, which could take place in eight years time if history's course was not changed.

Ignorance is bliss.

Cloud sped up and lengthened his strides, not wanting to linger any longer than he had to within the recollections of a damned past or the reflections of a condemned future.

He reached the Sector 1 station and boarded, taking a seat toward the back of the train. He waited and watched with a bit of impatience as a handful of passengers slowly filed in and took their seats, the conductor waiting a few extra minutes for any stray fairs to board before giving clearance for departure.

He sighed and leaned his head against the back of the seat, moving his thoughts away from his annoyance and toward his apprehension.

His worst fear about this trip was whether or not Aerith would even know who he was in this time. His heart was trying to convince him that she was Aerith, and because she was Aerith, then Aerith would just…know. But his mind was tossing around the logic of her not knowing who he was because technically this would be their first meeting.

He shook his head and rubbed his temples, the pounding throb of a migraine was starting to rear its ugliness.

Almost thirty minutes later the train pulled to a halt, opening its doors and allowing the passengers to empty its compartments.

Cloud stepped out and stood on the platform, taking in the familiar, yet disheartening scenery. The slums were basically ShinRa's waste dumps, anything not wanted above the plate ended up down here, whether it be scraps and refuse from the plate construction or unworthy human life, garbage was garbage to those who could afford to frivolously throw whatever they considered contemptible away. Out of sight, out of mind…that was the mantra within the pits of ShinRa's putrefied paradise.

And of course because of the poverty and dearth that was so plentiful in the slums; the crime was just as abundant.

Cloud shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked, rolling the bolt materia around in his hand just in case he needed to cast a quick spell at a shady character who might act like they are innocently stopping him to ask for directions or wanting to bum a cigarette, but actually have ulterior motives turning the warped cogs of their minds.

If he were SOLDIER, he wouldn't even have to bat an eye at such trifles…only if.

Sector 5 was one of the worst sectors of the slums, but was the only sector that contained a beacon of hope that lit the hearts and souls of those who needed a release from the darkness of despondency.

And as Cloud approached that guiding light, all his fears and doubts were cast away as rays of sanguinity filled his heart once again.

The church, though it still showed signs of abandon and neglect, was standing ever so high-spirited amongst the melancholy. Its sturdy, stone walls were a sign of strength and integrity, its beautifully designed stained-glass windows gave color and brightness to the dreary atmosphere of desolation that surrounded it.

It was a sight for sore eyes.

Cloud approached entrance, grasping the handle and slowly releasing his held breath before finally pulling and opening the large oak door.

Light slowly crept along the languished wood floor as Cloud opened the door wide enough to fit through and crossed the threshold and into the sanctuary.

He stood unmoving when his eyes found the young woman on bended knees in the middle of a flower garden colored in the purest of whites and the brightest of yellows; the soft fragrance of the blooms mingled with the earthy tang of the aged building as their perfume carried through the air and enveloped his senses.

"Hello."

Her voice carried as gently as the scent of her flowers.

Cloud slowly allowed his feet to move him closer to her, his footfalls heavy with memories of guilt as they echoed his remorse with each burdened step forward he took.

The girl tilted her head to the side, placing her soiled hands upon her knees and giving Cloud a comforting smile. "See, I told you, you'd know where to find me."

With those words spoken, Cloud felt an immense weight being lifted from his entire being.

Aerith stood, brushing the dirt off of her hands and knees and closed the distance between herself and Cloud.

Cloud watched as she approached, the sudden urge to reach out and touch her was overpowering. He had to know for sure that this was real, that she was real, and not another dream that would always end a nightmare with her lifeless body cradled in his arms.

He quickly closed the remainder of the space between them, grabbing Aerith by the hand and pulling her into his arms, a lone tear trailing down his cheek.

Aerith's emerald eyes widened a bit in surprise, but soon began smiling as she returned the warm embrace that she had been wrapped in. "Does this mean we still have a date?"

Cloud couldn't help but laugh softly as he gently pulled Aerith from his chest. "I think Zack might be a little disappointed if he doesn't get a date with you first."

Aerith giggled. "He has to know that I exist before that will happen."

"I'll make sure I send him your way." Cloud smiled, releasing Aerith from his hold and stepping back a bit.

"Hmm, patience is a virtue, or so I've been told," The flower girl nodded, clasping her grubby hands together behind her back. "And you have been more than patient. I'm sure you have many questions, and I'll answer them the best I can."

Cloud nodded. But he really only had one he wanted answered. "Why?"

Aerith took one of Cloud's hands in hers and led him to the pew nearest to them, sitting herself down and encouraging him to do the same by patting the seat next to her.

For some reason, Cloud felt as though he needed to brace himself for what was about to be made known to him.

Aerith's eyes held an earnestness that Cloud had never witnessed before. It was unsettling. "To save your life."

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows, confusion quite blatant on his face. "What do you mean?"

Aerith squeezed Cloud's hand tightly, her eyes quivering a bit as she fought back the tears that threatened to escape. "The Planet was dying; it could not heal as long as Jenova's taint existed. The Jenova cells within you were the last of the ailment that inflicted Gaia. The Planet was going to destroy you. I prayed for you, for a chance to save you, and in return I was given the power to send you back to the past in order to change the future. Jenova must be destroyed along with everything it has polluted or we will all suffer the same fate as before."

Cloud hung his head. This was too much. "I—I have to kill him, don't I?" He whispered contritely.

Aerith covered Cloud's trembling hands with her own. "I'm so sorry, Cloud." Her voice cracking at the pain she could feel erupting inside of him.

Cloud couldn't understand why he felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest, but the very thought of having to end Sephiroth's life completely devastated him. "Isn't there another way?" He pleaded, not being able to bear the thought.

"I don't think so." She answered, lifting her hand and brushing a tear from his cheek.

Cloud took in a hard and deep breath, releasing it along with Aerith's hands as he stood from the pew. "I…need to go." His words rigid but not unkind.

Aerith nodded in understanding, remaining on the pew where she sat. "If, maybe something can be done differently, I'll let you know." Her eyes never leaving her hands as they fidgeted on her lap.

Cloud nodded, raising his hand to caress the side of her face, knowing she was only saying that to try and give him some reassurance. "I'll be in touch."

With that he turned and made his way out of the church.

Cloud stepped outside and lifted his eyes to the plate that hovered above, wishing he could at least see the sky so he could curse the Planet for putting him through this bullshit. He was almost tempted to abandon his hope right there at the doorsteps of the church. How could the Planet expect him to murder a man who in this time period was innocent of the atrocities committed by the 'future' Sephiroth? And what about Zack, Angeal, Genesis and the rest of SOLDIER? They carried Jenova's curse just as much as Sephiroth did? Was he supposed to slit their throats too?

He proceeded to walk back toward the train depot, his thoughts plagued with figuring out how to save the men who deserved a second chance just like everyone else was going to get if he was successful in altering the future, when suddenly, white hot pain racked his head and raced down his spine…and everything went dark.


	17. Chapter 17

_Writer's block. It sucks. Badly._

_Thank you all for the reviews and faves!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Cloud groaned as consciousness finally discovered his mind and body once again, finding himself lying belly-down with the side of his face resting upon the dirt floor of Sector 5, the back of his head and neck throbbing painfully.

Propping his hands under his chest, he strained to push himself up and into a sitting position to try and allow himself to regain his bearings before even attempting to stand. His head felt like it had been bashed in from behind with a mallet just by the way it was mercilessly pounding, which in turn was blurring his vision and screwing with his equilibrium. He ran a shaky hand over the top of his head to the base of his skull and down the back of his neck to check for injury, but found nothing. No blood, no lacerations, no bumps or swelling…nothing but an excruciating migraine that felt like it had been cast into his head from the malevolent depths of Hade's Hell.

He pushed through the pain that cluttered his cranium in an attempt to recollect the happenings just before everything turned to black, but to no avail. The only conclusion that he could come up with was that he had let his guard down long enough to get jumped from behind by someone or something.

He shoved his hands into his pockets to see if indeed he had been robbed, but, to his surprise, both his materia were still on him along with the gil he had left over from the train ride down there.

His eyebrows furrowed at the illogic of it all.

Whatever happened, he would deal with it later. Right now all he wanted to do was get back to the apartment, choke down a few painkillers and pass back out.

He shook his head to get his eyes to focus on just one of everything instead of two or three and slowly rose to his feet, staggering his way back to the train station.

* * *

Sephiroth swiftly exited the boardroom, wanting nothing more than to be removed from the idiotic lunacy that consisted of the President's supercilious boasting, Heidegger's incessant horse laugh, and Scarlet's ravenous stare. The whore in red acted like she wanted to pounce across the board table and sink her sex-thirsty fangs into the General's neck, not that Sephiroth was against a bit of rough and tumble when it came to bedroom frolics, but she just wasn't his type, let alone the same species. Midgar Zoloms slithered and twisted less than that snake of a female's conniving mentality did.

No, Sephiroth was quite selective when it came to choosing a sexual partner, sometimes a little too much so, which is why it was a rarity for him to even bother unless the stress of his occupation was getting to the point where he needed to find some type of release without causing collateral damage. But, it came with the territory. He was the General of ShinRa's army, which meant he did have a reputation to uphold, even though he could give two-shits-less what anyone thought. But, that wasn't the only reason he was so picky, per say. It was for the same reasons as his search for his physical and intellectual equal. He longed for and yearned to find that one person who was the missing piece to the puzzle he has been unable to solve for what has seemed like infinity and a day. Whether battling or bedding, his desires were still yet to be sated.

And in a somewhat disturbing yet entrancing way, that last thought conjured the image of his student within his mind.

Sephiroth stepped into the elevator and absently pressed the button to his chosen floor, his mind wandering back to his last training session with Cloud…

That day came into focus, which consisted of swordplay yet again, only this time the lesson was made to be a bit more…challenging.

Cloud's speed and agility had improved greatly, along with his power and control, which influenced Sephiroth's decision to allow this particular training session to take place not only to test Cloud's physical abilities, but also to analyze his mindset and astuteness when dealing with an opponent that was actually made of flesh and blood, with brains to boot, and not a combat dummy with canvas for skin and ironwood for intellect.

The surprise in the boy's eyes and body language at the mention of the day's training was definitely one for the record books. It was quite pleasing for Sephiroth to rouse such a response from the blond, which was another thing that baffled the General. He would always feel a bit of enthusiasm welling up inside when he could get Cloud to respond in some other way besides the boy's usual monotone, one-word answers and standoffish attitude. Not that Sephiroth himself was much of a conversationalist or an all that expressive individual, but there were times when he wondered if Cloud actually had ice for blood and a stone for a heart.

Sephiroth pulled Masamune from her place at his side, taking on a composed and confident stance, nodding to Cloud a 'ready when you are' gesture.

Cloud took in a deep breath to calm his racing heart and shaken reserve, forcing the memories of _his_ past back into the closet of his mind with the rest of his skeletons.

"_That was then, this is now." _he kept repeating over and over again to himself, his sword poised with the rest of his body in a defensive stance.

Cloud returned the nod, white-knuckling the katana in his hand. He was as ready as he could ever be, and yet, so completely unprepared.

"_Shit." _was the changed mantra he was chanting in his head repetitively now, watching the all too familiar scene unfold before him as Sephiroth charged forward with inhuman speed.

Cloud swiftly brought his sword up for a block just as Masamune sliced the air in a horizontal motion. Had he moved any less quickly, his innards would have been painting the floor red.

Sephiroth couldn't help but smirk at Cloud's narrowed stare tinged with a bit of 'fuck you'. Priceless. "Very well done," the silver General nodded, lowering his weapon. "But I'm afraid there has been a casualty."

Cloud's eyes slowly widened when they caught a glint of silver on the training room floor. Half of his weapon's blade was lying near his feet; his sword had been transformed into a flat-headed dagger.

"Choose a new weapon." Sephiroth insisted, his velvety baritone laced with a bit of guile.

Cloud froze when he heard _that_ voice. It was the voice of betrayal. The voice of fatality. The voice he wanted to remain in his memories, never to be heard again.

"Is there a problem, Cloud?" Sephiroth's eyes flashed eagerness and impulse.

Cloud clenched his teeth. "No, Sir." he breathed out with faint wisps of bane, turning on his heel and walking with purposeful strides toward the weapon lean-to.

Sephiroth watched Cloud's every movement with much enjoyment while pondering the reason why he found so much gratification in pushing the boy to the brink. He was far from being an antagonizer; he never intentionally tried to incite, but Cloud brought out the impishly deviant side of the General that he only let loose on Genesis once in a blue moon just to ruffle the peacock's feathers a bit. But with Genesis, it never escalated to the level that Cloud could manifest within him. The enigma that was Cloud Strife was becoming more and more of a guilty pleasure than the General was willing to admit to himself.

Cloud pulled the lean-to door open; his hand instinctively grabbing the first sword his eyes set themselves upon…a SOLDIER issue broadsword.

Quite similar to the ones that Angeal and Zack used, the sword was pretty basic with a gilded hilt embossed with a leaf pattern. The blade, which gleamed with keenness in the florescent lighting of the training facility, was most likely a mythril-alloy blend to give it strength and durability for the abuse it was made to be put through, even though it looked as if it had hardly been used at all.

A small, yet voracious smile slinked across Cloud's lips as he hoisted the sword up with ease, resting the blade on his right shoulder and walked back over to the spot he had left moments before.

Sephiroth raised a silver eyebrow at Cloud's choice of weapon, his heart quickening its pace with the upsurge of anticipation. "Professionals are predictable, it's the amateurs that are dangerous." he quoted almost sensually as the words slid like immoral silk off his tongue, noting the rapaciousness rolling off the boy in waves he could not veil no matter how hard he tried.

Cloud clasped the hilt of the broadsword with both hands and again took a defensive stance, only this time he was the one to initiate the ready signal with a 'come and get some' glower followed by a curt nod.

Sephiroth was almost willing to implore the boy to continue bucketing the fuel onto the fire that had erupted between them. And incredibly enough, they hadn't even begun to battle yet…at least not physically.

The General slowly nodded, not daring to take his eyes off of his student for even a fraction of a second. The brink was now teetering toward a freefall, and Sephiroth wasn't about to let his guard down long enough to be taken on a crash course into the bottomless pit of Cloud's unpredictability.

Cloud made the first move and began sidestepping in Sephiroth's direction, the silver-haired man matching each step his protégé made only in the opposite path as they circled each other in a predatory display.

As if able to read each other's thoughts, teacher and student lunged forward in unison; crossing blades as sparks flew through the air and hit the floor, bouncing until extinguished, from the power of metal clashing against metal.

Cloud pulled away quickly to gain a bit of distance before charging to the fore, leaping in the air and bringing his broadsword down in a mighty blow that was blocked by Masamune expertly, but caused her wielder to lose a bit of footing from the force, in which he had to regain quickly to counter the stealth of the blond's next attack.

Cloud sidestepped and spun around Sephiroth, evading Masamune's lethality by ducking in time to witness tufts of blond hair falling from his head and hitting the floor. He then rolled and dodged another blow from Sephiroth's blade that nearly sliced him in twain and countered it by jumping up and over a huge stack of floor mats, swinging the broadsword in a vertical sweep that nearly splayed the General's nose wide open…

Impressed? Yes.

Jubilant? That's pushing it.

Still suspicious of the boy? More so now than ever.

Sephiroth was content with the progress that Cloud had made under his tutorage. But, he highly doubted that the boy needed to be trained at all, especially since he acted like he already knew what do and how to do it without having to follow any instruction. The fact of the matter was, the only help the boy really needed was in conditioning and strengthening his body in order to perform the maneuvers and abilities he obviously already has full knowledge of. But what disturbed Sephiroth more than anything else was the fact that Cloud seemed to know exactly what move he was going to make and when he was going to make it, like he had Sephiroth's methods of battle already mapped out in his mind.

The elevator reached the General's floor with a ding, breaking his maddening reverie as he pushed himself from the wall and made his way to his comrade's apartment. His mission: To obtain the most honest opinion as possible and a bottle of Banora white wine from Genesis Rhapsodos.

* * *

Cloud stumbled through his apartment door, slamming it shut and bracing his back against it to keep him from hitting the floor. How he even made it there was beyond him.

His brain was still hammering inside his skull furiously on top of a few new symptoms that began on the train ride halfway there that included breaking out in a cold sweat, uncontrollable trembling, and vertigo.

He was starting to wonder if he had caught some sort of virus while he was down in the slums, but the only person he had interacted with was Aerith, and she wasn't ill.

Cloud slowly slid his body down the door he was braced against and landed on his knees. The only way he was going to make it to the bathroom to get some pain meds was to crawl, there was no way he could even attempt to walk any further, his body and its functions were almost too far gone to risk it.

He scooted his hands and knees across the living room floor and down the hall, finally feeling the cold tile floor of the bathroom against his palms. Reaching up and gripping the sides of the sink, he used what little reserves he had left and lifted himself up to his feet, keeping one hand clenched tightly around the lip of the marble sink top while the other planted itself against the wall next to the medicine cabinet.

He could barely make out his reflection in the mirror, squinting his eyes in order to focus on his face. Sweat was rolling off of him in sheets and his skin was extremely pale and clammy. He could tell that his eyes were glazed over and leaned in closer to the mirror to examine them further only to have his ragged breath hitch violently in his throat as he watched his brilliant blue orbs flicker to Mako green and back again.


	18. Chapter 18

_Major plot twist in this chapter, folks!_

_Thank you all so very, very much for the wonderful batch of reviews last chapter! They really do help with keeping the confidence flowing along with the writing of the story!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"And you believe what?" Genesis taunted casually, pouring two flutes of wine and handing one to his guest. "That this boy, whom you chose as your pupil, might I add, is part of some sort of conspiracy against you because he displays adept magic and combat tactics along with great will and determination?"

Sephiroth took the glass handed to him with a nod of thanks. "No, that wouldn't make any sense. If he was trying to hide knowledge from me, then he wouldn't purposely flaunt it."

Genesis returned to his seat on the couch next to the General, taking a sip from his glass, a knowing smile altering his lips as a judicious spark flashed brightly in the crimson SOLDIER's eyes. "You know what I think?"

Sephiroth inwardly groaned. "Please, do not quote Loveless."

Genesis shook his head, raising his glass to his lips. "You're besotted," he voiced daringly before taking another drink.

"You've been consuming too much wine." Sephiroth shot back, taking in a large mouthful from his flute.

"Ah, and you're in denial." Genesis countered with brashness, rising from his seat to retrieve the opened bottle of wine sitting on the kitchen counter.

Sephiroth brought a gloved hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, the looming nuisance of a headache could be felt forming behind his eyes.

"Here, this will help with that." Genesis offered, filling Sephiroth's glass to the brim.

"_Might as well."_ he consider silently. It's not like he had any plans for the remainder of the day, and he felt it would be better to avoid Cloud…at least until morning.

"We should invite him over." The red-head suggested in a mischievous air, filling his own glass before placing the bottle on the table in front of them.

Sephiroth slowly shook his head, his voice low and deadly serious. "No. We. Should. Not."

Genesis, gradually, inch by inch leaned into the man sitting next to him until his breath was ghosting Sephiroth's ear. "What is the great General afraid of?" His whisper slight and alluring, but strong with accusation and conviction, pulling himself back leisurely and partaking in another sweet nip of fermented fruit.

Ah, karma. Now it was the General's buttons being pushed.

Now, Sephiroth was an extremely composed and sensible man who never allowed trifles of insignificance to bruise his pride or flame his cool demeanor, but, there was one thing that you should never, ever say, or imply to the man in any way, shape or form unless you truly did not value your neck, let alone any other part of your body that you wished to keep whole and intact.

"I'm waiting." Genesis pressed, leaning back and crossing a leg over a knee.

Sephiroth had to compel himself to loosen his grip on the wine flute in his hand before it shattered and caused an unwanted mess that he would be forced to clean. "I fear nothing." was the answer he breathed heavily through clenched teeth in regards to the red-head's imprudent question.

"Good," Genesis smiled artfully. "You go find him and I'll order us some take-out."

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's…not a social person."

"Neither are you."

"He loathes me."

"Can't say I blame the boy, I find you quite detestable myself."

"More reason not to invite him over."

"You interact with him on a regular basis. What difference would it make to invite him over for some innocent mingling today?"

"Innocent? Really?"

"Of course. Is there any other kind?"

Emerald eyes rolled from the sheer ridiculousness of that last statement coming from none other than Genesis Rhapsodos.

Genesis sighed. "If you want to find out more about your 'mysterious' apprentice and what makes him tick, then you need to get to know him on a more personal level. Take Angeal and his leg-humper, for example, and their bond with one another. And who knows, maybe you'll get some of the questions that are picking your brain apart answered."

Sephiroth allowed a defeated sigh to escape his lips. Genesis did have a valid point, though he didn't expect, nor did he want, a sort of 'father and son' relationship with Cloud like the one Angeal and Zack shared. He wouldn't know how to even begin to initiate something like that anyway, that, and thank the gods that Cloud was nothing like Zack Fair. As far as the General was concerned, Angeal truly needed to invest in a choke collar for the impudent youth and keep a rolled up newspaper tucked under his arm whenever he was around his hyperactive pup.

"I'll…locate him and perhaps talk to him later." Sephiroth responded fairly convincingly, but to the man who sat next to him, and to himself, for that matter, he wasn't sure who he was trying to induce more.

* * *

An hour and two more glasses of wine later found Sephiroth leaving Genesis' apartment with an unopened bottle of Banora white and two goblets in tow.

Genesis insisted the wine would serve as a conciliate as well as an icebreaker when Sephiroth attempted gregarious relations with the blond, all while grinning deviously as he walked the General to the door. Sephiroth still couldn't believe he was even going to bother with such an atypical endeavor. He bowed down to no one, not that he was bowing, but, the boy should be coming to him, not vice versa. But, then again, Sephiroth was the one who offered Cloud an apprenticeship in the first place, so in fact, it was Sephiroth who made the initial move, so to speak, and here he was doing so again, in a way, sort of. What in bloody fucking hell was drawing him to this boy?

He stood in front of Cloud and Zack's apartment door and stared at it, biting the inside of his cheek absently. _"Why am I hesitating?"_ He wondered silently, narrowing his eyes at the number plate bolted to the doorface that was glaring right back at him as if daring him to touch the glossy, synthetically coated wood.

For some odd reason he knew for a fact that Cloud was in the apartment. He could…feel it. And because of that knowledge, he would almost rather be sitting back in the boardroom he spent most of his day in and subject himself to that insanity all over again than have to raise his fist to knock on the door he stood in front of.

"This is ridiculous." He mumbled exasperatedly, pushing his procrastination aside and giving the door three swift raps.

Silence.

Sephiroth knocked again and waited.

Nothing still.

He leaned in closer to the door to see if he could hear anything, but the only thing perceived was stillness.

He reached for the door handle and turned it, finding it unlocked, and slowly opened it wide enough to peer inside.

The apartment stood darkened as the sun began its descent and evening made its approach. The only sounds that could be heard were that of the refrigerator running and the every now and again dripping of the kitchen faucet.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth called out as he stepped into the apartment, closing the door quietly behind him.

No answer.

Maybe the boy had already retired for the night.

Sephiroth's eyes caught the green glow of the digital clock on the microwave that was sitting on the kitchen counter…it was only 5:37 pm. But if the boy had called it an early night, then maybe it would be best just to leave and possibly talk to him after their training session in the morning.

He began to turn and reach for the door handle when a loud crash was heard coming from down the hall.

He quickly turned and stepped further into the living room, placing the wine bottle and glasses down on the coffee table in order to free his left hand to fill it with Masamune's hilt, stealthily making his way down the hallway.

As he approached the bathroom, he could see light emitting from the space between the floor and the bottom of the closed door.

"Cloud, are you in there?" He spoke, knocking twice after, but still received no reply.

Enough was enough. Obviously something was amiss and he wasn't waiting any longer to find out what.

He grabbed the doorknob and attempted to turn it, only to find it locked. There was no time for tactfulness as Sephiroth took a few steps back to give himself room and kicked the door open, knocking it halfway off its hinges.

What the man found filled his entire being, for the first time in his life, with the unmistakable emotion known as fear.

Once the snow white blizzard of feathers that were swept up into the air by the force of the door flying open fluttered back down and settled onto the surface of everything they had been covering, Sephiroth was finally able to make out the bloodied body of his student lying on the bathroom floor. The man felt as if his heart had plummeted into his stomach when he saw two, huge wings protruding from Cloud's back that began to flail fitfully the closer he approached, stirring up a whirlwind of white once again.

He sheathed his sword and slowly dropped to his knees, the torrent of air being whipped around by the thrashing of the wings made it difficult to get much closer, but it did not dissuade him. Out of impulse, Sephiroth slowly reached out toward one of the disoriented appendages and softly stroked it each time it came near his hand. After the third touch by the General, the wings calmed to a slight quiver, until finally folding themselves and resting against Cloud's back.

Sephiroth then moved closer, ripping a glove off and placing his fingers against the boy's neck to check for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there.

"Cloud, can you hear me?" Sephiroth questioned, his voice almost a whisper as his fingers moved with a mind of their own softly and slowly trailing from Cloud's pulse point on his neck and across his tear stained cheek, gently brushing a lock of blond hair from his face.

The scent of the boy's blood that covered his body and the floor was sending intoxicating shockwaves pulsing though Sephiroth more seducing than any amount of wine could ever summon within him, forcing him to have to pull away and regain his senses, his head spinning as the rest of his body sparked and quaked.

What was this…feeling? So familiar. So consoling. So beguiling.

Sephiroth shook his head to clear it of the fog of euphoria he was becoming lost in.

He turned back to Cloud and looked upon him once more; another strange sensation arising within him, almost like a flood of emotions breaking the dam which had held them at bay for so long began filling his entire being. He had to do something to help the boy or he would surely die...and that thought alone shot though his chest like a bolt.

There was no way he could take him to the infirmary, at least not without Hojo or anyone else finding out. Sephiroth's face contorted into something monstrous as the revelation that Hojo's involvement in Cloud's condition most likely had a ninety percent probability rate. But how did the man get to Cloud? How did the twisted fuck even know of Cloud's existence? The boy hadn't even made third class yet to receive his first Mako treatment.

"Seph—iroth…" Cloud garbled almost incoherently, his eyelids twitching as if they were struggling to open.

Sephiroth fought greatly against the spellbinding melody of Cloud's blood as it sang its rapturous hymn, pulsing and waving hypnotically through his veins as he kneeled down and lowered his face to meet with the blond's ear. "I'm here, Cloud. You need to try and stay awake. Do not fall unconscious." Sephiroth entreated, placing his hand lightly upon Cloud's head.

"H—urts…" was Cloud's reply, but it earned a small sigh of relief from the silver General. At least the boy was becoming a bit more lucid, which was a good sign.

"I know, just be still. I'm going to get you out of here and somewhere safer." Sephiroth vowed, slowly rising from the floor.

As soon as Sephiroth began distancing himself from Cloud, the white wings upon the boy's back began to quiver and beat wildly, causing Cloud to cry out in pain from the violent movement.

Sephiroth quickly returned to Cloud's side and placed his hand upon one of the wings, his touch almost instantly calming the angelic-like extension as it returned to its folded position. His urge to stroke the wing was overpowering, it was a feeling of possessiveness like he had never felt before.

He had to protect Cloud at all cost.

His mind screamed it. His heart sung it.

He carefully moved Cloud to his side and then cradled the boy in his arms, being careful not to touch the base of each wing where they attached to his back, lifting him and carrying him to his bedroom. He then gently laid Cloud on his side on top of the bed and wrapped the comforter around him to conceal the wings.

Cloud groaned a bit when Sephiroth lifted him off the bed. The silver-haired man whispered reassurances in the boy's ear as he carried him down the hall and into the living room.

Sephiroth stopped halfway to the door, spotting the bottle of wine and glasses sitting on the table where he left them, quickly snatching them knowing that the alcohol would be seriously needed to help get through this night.


	19. Chapter 19

_I have been re-reading this story and cringed slightly, at times, during and after the first four chapters. So, don't be surprised if you see some revisions made to chapters 1-4. They won't be plot changes or anything of the sort, just a little bit of polishing up, so to speak. But, who knows when I'll get around to it. Bah, it will be done; I just need to convince myself to get my ass in gear and get it done! Procrastination…gotta love it!_

_I humbly thank each and every one of you who reviewed and faved!_

_Oh, btw, I have a question for all of you: was Sephiroth's behavior convincing enough due to the circumstances at the end of the last chapter, or did he seem a bit too OOC? Just wondering. Constructive critique is always welcome!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Hesitant footsteps echoed within the fortified corridor of metal and madness as they drowned out the faded cries and stifled howls of suffering that could be heard further down into the depths of the passageway.

The air was so thick and heavy with dread that it made each inhale taken seem as if it were the last, wrapping its vaporous hands around one's throat and oppressing the very instinct to draw in that final breath.

The footsteps finally came to a halt in front of a reinforced steel door at the end of the corridor, **Lab B-2** painted in block lettering on the front of it.

A trembling fist slowly rose and made contact with the door's surface, rapping three times.

After a few unnerving seconds, a buzzer sounded and the door opened automatically, the sights and sounds of debauchery rolling out of the room and coiling their tentacles around and through every orifice of the body, devouring the soul, leaving one hollowed and lifeless.

"Ah, Mr. Neilson, please enter." Hojo sounded a little too excited as his guest made a tentative approach.

Bo drew in an unsteady breath, his mind silently screaming at his eyes and ears to look away and block out everything ghastly that filled the space he was standing in as well as his sanity.

"Come, boy, I haven't any time to waste. Did you accomplish your task?" Hojo pressed impatiently, nodding to one of his assistants as the man began slicing and splaying open the chest of a cadet that Bo recognized to be a kid named Dillon whom he had shared a couple of classes with. The boy was still cognizant as he writhed on the steel table, his bloodcurdling cries muffled by some sort of gag that covered his mouth and buckled tightly around his head and neck.

"Y—Yes, Sir," he answered, quickly lowering his insensate forced gaze to the floor. "My opportunity came when Strife left the building alone and traveled down to the Sector 5 slums. I followed him there and, at the opportune moment, rendered him unconscious and injected him with the syringe you gave me."

Hojo raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Where is the proof?"

Bo reached into his back pocket and pulled out a device no bigger than a deck of cards and handed it to the scientist.

Hojo activated the small video recorder and began watching the footage; the smile that crept across his face was disturbingly sordid. "Excellent. You have done well."

"Th—Thank you, Sir." Bo nodded, still not able to remove his now shameful eyes from his feet.

Hojo stepped closer to the cadet; a syringe of clear, iridescent liquid revealed itself from behind his back and was held between his thumb and fingers. "And here is your reward."

Bo's head shot up and his eyes locked onto the treasure the scientist was holding out for the taking.

The platinum-blonde cadet stepped forward and quickly reached a shaking hand out to grab the ticket to ecstasy held in Hojo's pale, thin fingers only to snatch air instead.

Hojo smiled with perverse empathy, "But first, I have one last task for you to complete." He slued, practically dangling the object of Bo's desire in his face.

Bo watched with hypnotically tranced grey eyes as light filtered through the tube of bliss, creating rainbows of sparkling colors that seemed to dance and frolic within the dazzling liquid. "Anything." he muttered almost too hushed to be heard, his eyes never leaving the syringe.

Hojo quickly eliminated the space between himself and Bo, grabbing him by the wrist and placing the syringe in his hand, closing the boy's fingers over it. "You will be my eyes and ears when I am deprived of those two senses. Follow Strife and his progression until I am able to track it myself. Do this discreetly without your true intentions being revealed and you will be greatly compensated." he commanded in an almost reassuring tone, slowly sliding his lanky fingers across Bo's clenched hand.

All Bo could do in response was nod in agreement as he slowly opened his hand to behold the rapture he so desperately sought to experience again.

"Go." Hojo ordered, his smile so depraved that Hade's himself would cower.

Bo barely made it out the door before ripping his sleeve up over his elbow and jabbing the needle straight into the cleft of his right arm. The surge of unimaginable pleasure was instantaneous causing him to slam his back up against the wall of the corridor outside the lab door, every muscle, every nerve in his body felt as if it had been lit with an orgasmic fire too fierce to be tamed.

He had made a deal with the Devil. But as long as the Devil spared him from the rancid bowels of Hell and lifted him up to the euphoric splendor of Heaven, he'd pay the price, no matter how costly.

* * *

Sephiroth once again found himself staring out his living room window, the cityscape below just as glitzy and vivacious as the last time he had laid eyes upon it. He then finally noticed he was empty handed and turned to the bottle of wine that sat on the end table across from where he stood, but found that he had no desire to touch it. He was to share that particular bottle of wine with Cloud, and planned on doing so…if the boy recovered.

After surreptitiously moving Cloud to his apartment, Sephiroth carried the ailing blond to his bedroom and situated Cloud as comfortable as possible on the bed. He then left and returned to his student's apartment and cleaned up the mess of feathers and blood in the bathroom, wanting no evidence of what took place left in the dwelling. Angeal and his apprentice were to be back from their mission in Kalm sometime the next day, so everything in the place needed to be just as it was before the pup had left.

He then returned and tended to Cloud by trying to ease his hurt, giving him some pretty potent pain medication that was prescribed to the General for his occasional bouts with migraines. Of course the medication had to be effective enough to ease Sephiroth's pain, so the General hoped it would have an even quicker and greater effect on Cloud and his apparent suffering, and it did. Within a half an hour after giving Cloud the meds, his moans of agony and pain-stricken facial expressions subsided until finally completely fading, giving the blond a few hours of much needed rest.

And now, here he stood, casting his spiteful gaze onto the vast expanse of Midgar and the life that continued on in its customary and ignorant fashion amidst the turbulence that has now turned his almost ideal life completely upside-down.

He needed someone to confide in about this situation…but who?

There was no way he was going to tell Genesis about this. Knowing Sephiroth's luck, the crimson First would be banging on his door first thing in the morning and insisting that he is to be informed of all the details concerning Sephiroth's and Cloud's 'bonding' session the night before, most likely claiming it was his business to know since he was the one who Sephiroth came to for advice. That, and the red-head was not good at keeping his mouth shut about anything that was to remain cloak-and-dagger. The man was the epitome of drama and would make a spectacle of anything to rouse a tumult.

Angeal would be a better choice, but to get him alone without his student latched onto his leg would be difficult.

Sephiroth growled in annoyance. _"Who am I fooling? They will all find out sooner or later. There's no way I can keep Cloud's condition a secret unless I go A.W.O.L and take the boy with me, and that would only lead to us being hunted down like animals."_

Not that he wouldn't mind running his sword through a few particular ShinRa employees, Hojo being the first on his list to taste his blade…literally. But the reality was that now was not the time to make any hasty judgments and just up and desert the company. There were still way too many questions, and the only way to get them answered was from the _inside_. But, that all depended on whether or not Cloud was even going to recover from whatever he had contracted, if it was even an illness. But what illness made you sprout wings?

No, this had been planned and deliberately done to Cloud, that much was certain. And Hojo being involved was just as much a certainty. But nothing could be done until there was proof. And discovering that proof would be a battle all on its own.

Sephiroth raised his hand to the right side of his head; the onset of one of his infamous migraines could be felt pounding its rhythmic beat against his skull.

Before it had a chance to get any worse, Sephiroth turned and made his way to the bedroom to retrieve the bottle of pills he had left on the nightstand.

He reached the door and slowly opened it, knowing the pain meds were due to wear off anytime now, not wanting to risk disturbing Cloud if he was still sleeping…but that was not the case.

To Sephiroth's astonishment, Cloud was sitting up in bed, fully awake.

But what really threw the man for a loop was the answer to the question he was about to ask. "Where are your wings?"

Startled, Cloud jumped and almost fell out of the bed, his face a twist of confusion and mortification when he saw Sephiroth standing in the doorway with nothing on but a pair of silken, black lounge pants. "Are you fucking insane?"


	20. Chapter 20

_I felt bad for last chapter being a bit shorter than usual, so…here's another with just a hint of lemony goodness! Just a hint! Can't get greedy yet! And chapter 21 should be posted within the next couple of days as well!_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you! (You all know what for!) :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"I've been asking myself that very same question as of late," Sephiroth answered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now, would you mind obliging me with an answer to mine?" the surprise in his eyes wiped clean and replaced with impatient inquisitiveness.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Cloud snapped back, sliding himself to the edge of the bed and attempting to stand, only to have his knees buckle and his legs give out from under him.

Sephiroth quickly dove forward and caught Cloud in his arms before he hit the floor. "You really have no memory of being ill?" the General sarcastically mocked, lifting Cloud back onto the bed.

Cloud's face turned every shade of scarlet that has ever existed, especially when his lips accidently brushed against Sephiroth's bicep as the man pulled away after setting him back onto the bed. "No…well, sort of." was his timid reply.

Sephiroth sighed, taking a seat on the bed next to Cloud. "If you remember anything, even if you think it to be unimportant, please tell me. I can't help you if I am kept in the dark." his manner earnest and sincere.

Cloud's eyes widened and trailed their way up to meet with Sephiroth's, the longer they held the other's gaze the more overwrought they became. "What?"

"I want to help you." Sephiroth answered a bit quicker and a little less cordial this time around, his arms returning to their folded position across his chest, tearing his eyes away and moving them to the pain meds on the nightstand, considering whether or not to down the entire bottle because his head felt like it was going to rocket off his shoulders and through the ceiling.

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows in irritation. Did Sephiroth pity him? The man knew nothing of it, how dare he even imply that he does. "No thanks. I can handle it." he quietly and shortly answered after a few uncomfortable seconds, shifting his eyes to the floor.

Sephiroth fixed his look back onto the blond, amused by the boy's obstinate pride, dropping his hands to his sides and resting his palms on the bed. "You can't even handle standing on your own two feet at the moment. How do you expect to be able to do anything else on your own in the condition you're in without the help of someone?"

That really was the wrong comment for the General to make. And that realization came very quickly, very clearly and very painfully.

Driven by a sudden explosion of rage, Cloud's wings burst forth along with his body and slammed Sephiroth, with brute force, up against the headboard, bending and distorting the wrought iron bed piece and impaling it and the silver General into the wall. "For your sake, I hope you're not implying that I'm weak." Cloud snarled viciously, his eyes flickering from blue and livid to Mako green and malevolent.

Sephiroth focused his vision the best he could through the pain that was hazing it, his own fury seething, but Cloud's actions were not the cause. "What has he done to you?" he growled, struggling to pull his wrists free that were being pinned above his head by Cloud's inhuman grasp, but it was futile.

"He?" Cloud questioned bitterly, his hold on Sephiroth's wrists constricting to the point of snapping bone. "This is all because of you. It always has been. Ever since the very beginning. You…always….you. If I hadn't dreamt of becoming SOLDIER just like you...if I hadn't been assigned the mission to Nibelheim with you…if I hadn't had to watch Zack and Aerith die because of you…if I hadn't had to kill you…If I—I…" his Mako eyes flashed back to blue before closing them as his mouth attacked and devoured Sephiroth's, his tongue forceful and invading what he felt was rightfully his to conquer.

Sephiroth's breath ceased to exist as every bit of it was purged from his body; the assault on his mouth had him trembling with a desire he knew he had to fight, fully aware that this battle would leave him maimed and scarred with regret.

Cloud opened his eyes, his smoldering blue pools again replaced by Mako green, gradually releasing Sephiroth's mouth from his own, watching hungrily as his lips clung to his captive's, slowly peeling them free.

The silence that followed was deafening.

Cloud quickly released his hold on Sephiroth and bolted from the bed, shattering glass as he hurtled himself through the window.

As fast as his body would allow, Sephiroth pulled himself from the concave of the wall and ran to the window in time to witness Cloud's silhouette against the lights of the city that illuminated the night sky, his wings spread as they soared him through the air and out of sight.

* * *

"I would like to request a leave of absence."

Lazard raised a curious eyebrow at said appeal. "And may I inquire your reasoning?"

Sephiroth groaned silently. The Director couldn't just leave well enough alone. "Some time out in the field will be a refreshing change of pace for myself as well as my student."

Lazard typed some info into the computer, his eyes never leaving the screen in front of him, brushing a stray lock of blond hair from his face. "I see. Well, according to file, you have accumulated almost three months of personal leave time. How much were you planning on taking?"

"Three weeks should be sufficient." Sephiroth answered. That would hopefully be more than enough time to track down and locate Cloud without rousing suspicions of any sort. If he requested more time than that, he would definitely have a Turk on his tail the entire time watching and reporting. And with no Cloud with him from the get-go, that would definitely raise some red flags.

"And who will be appointed to take your place in your absence?" Lazard questioned, turning to grab some papers that had been spit out by the printer sitting to the far left of his desk.

"Angeal Hewley will be commanding officer in my stead." Sephiroth answered straight and to the point. He had caught up with Angeal earlier that morning, assuming his comrade had arrived back from his mission sometime within the early hours after daybreak, and had asked him to cover for him while he was gone. Angeal of course had way too many questions, claiming it to be quite lengthy of a time period just to get some field practice time in when the VR room was just as adequate. Sephiroth, hating to distort the truth, basically told his friend that field practice and a bit of personal time was on the agenda for himself and Cloud. Angeal raised a raven eyebrow at Sephiroth's reasoning, but didn't poke around for any more details after that.

"Very well," Lazard nodded, handing Sephiroth two pieces of paper. "I need your signature on the first sheet and your students on the second. I'll need them back before you depart."

Sephiroth's eyebrow shot up and twitched with vexation. "Thank you, Director." he forced out as pleasantly as doable before taking the papers and leaving the office.

Wonderful, now he had to forge Cloud's signature. But first, he had to find something with Cloud's signature on it in order to have something to compare it to.

He headed to his office, which had been a place he rarely visited as of late, and sat down behind his desk, pulling out a few file folders and stacking them on the desktop.

As he began rummaging through them a knock came to the door, slightly startling him out of his absorption. "Yes?"

When a spiky head of raven hair peeked through the slowly opening door, Sephiroth began grinding his teeth. "Um, Sephiroth, Sir? Do you think I could chat at you for a second?"

"Your second starts now." Sephiroth scowled as he watched Zack move the rest of the way into the office, closing the door behind him.

Zack forced a grin, but it was apparent that something was troubling the Second, and he didn't beat around the bush about it, either. "I know you're going after Cloud."

Sephiorth stopped what he was doing and locked unmoving eyes with Zack's electric blue ones, the Second's grin losing the duel with the solemn look that now dominated his visage. "Elaborate."

Zack took a seat in the chair adjacent from the desk, huffing a large sigh before speaking. "I saw him…flying."

Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "Really? And just when and where was this?" he demanded, keeping his infamous poker face, but also suggesting feelings of disbelief at the same time.

Zack sighed, seeing right through the General's brick wall, but just ignored it and answered the question asked. "Last night. Sector 8. And I wasn't the only person who saw him. There was a pretty big crowd last night in the entertainment district, some big play opening, I caught a glimpse of him when I heard some people in the crowd start yelling and pointing up. Can't really miss seeing a kid with bright, spiky blond hair and a pair of white wings swooping through the sky, ya know?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes and lowered his head in defeat. "In which direction did he go?"

Zack nodded, the jig was up, but that didn't mean he couldn't be of help in any possible way. "North-east."

Sephiroth leaned his head back against the leather chair he sat in, his thoughts now turning in the direction of whom else could have witnessed Cloud flying through Midgar last night, and how many people were definitely going to be watching his every move once he left headquarters in less than an a couple of hours.

This situation had gone from spill to overflow.

"Sir?" Zack spoke up, waving his hands frantically in front of the General's face. "Are you zoning out on me? I mean, is there anything I can do to help. I'm sure there's something. I like Cloud…a lot, he's a great kid, he could be a little more talkative, but great none-the-less and I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

Sephiroth quickly snatched Zack by his waving hands, an extremely deviant smile curling the silver-haired man's lips. "It's time you tried a new look. I think blond would suit you."

Zack ripped his hands free and covered his head with them in panic. "What? Oh hell no! No, no, no, no, no! You can't be serious!"

"As a heart attack," Sephiroth answered, his face, by design, turning back to impassive. "Go get Angeal and meet me at the train station…and be discreet."

Zack scrunched his forehead and gave the man sitting in front of him an obtuse look. "Train station? What for?"

Sephiroth raised a droll eyebrow. "You're getting a makeover."


	21. Chapter 21

_As promised, Chapter 21!_

_Reviews and faves = my humblest of thanks!_

_The next few chapters will get pumped out pretty quickly...I think, so updates, as long as things go according to plan, should be quite often._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Booted feet gracefully touched down and came to rest upon the snow covered terrain a few miles outside the sleepy mountain village.

With a bit of concentration, Cloud willed his angelic-like appendages to retract into his back, finding that the more he opened his mind to them, the more control he gained over them.

The frosty blanket of new fallen snow could be felt upon his exposed skin as he allowed his body to give in to exhaustion by tumbling backwards and hitting the ground with a muffled thud. His blue eyes that still smoldered with the flames of regret looked up to the despondent gray that floated endlessly above seeming to convey its sorrow with the frozen teardrops that fell and coated the land with their sparkling lament.

He couldn't go back. Not now. Not ever. Not after everything that had been said…and done.

Put aside the fact that he had somehow been exposed to Jenova's taint without any knowledge of it, at least now he had the enhancements he needed to carry out what had to be done in order to change the future. Even knowing that now, his future was just as damned as everyone else's that carried the parasitic alien cells inside of them. But it didn't matter. As long as he could save the lives of those who deserved to be saved, that was good enough for him.

But he couldn't lose control again. Not again. Never again.

His blood crusted hands found his face as they covered it. His mind screaming apologies left and right to the man he brought harm upon, just like every time before, but at the same time, felt a bit of reassurance in knowing that if it came down to it, Sephiroth would be no match and could be easily annihilated from grace.

However, deep within his heart, he prayed for that day to never come. And if it did, could he even bring himself to end Sephiroth's life this time, especially after finally witnessing the man before the monster?

_This_ Sephiorth was a human being who had friends, who expressed concern, who displayed empathy, who had principles, who felt feelings, who deserved every right in the world to live and lead the life of his desire.

A searing tear blazed a path of heat down his cool cheek with the revelation that made itself all too obvious…

No.

He couldn't.

He wouldn't.

Sephiroth would live.

And if Cloud had to, he'd give his own life to make sure that happened.

But what if he couldn't find a way to save Sephiroth, or anyone else that was afflicted with Jenova?

There had to be a way. Aerith said she would look for another way. But what good would that do if she was in Midgar and he wasn't. He would have to go back for her. Take her. Protect her. And anyone that stood in his way would either listen to reason or die. Plain and simple.

Cloud slowly lifted the upper half of his body off the ground and sat staring at his tattered and blood stained clothes. He needed to pull himself together and finish the rest of the trek to Nibelheim, but not arrive too soon before dark, not wanting to be seen by any of the townsfolk, and head home for clothes and supplies.

Gods, what was he going to tell his mother. The woman was going to have a mental breakdown when she saw him.

She would just have to deal with it. As heartless as it sounded, he just didn't have the time or tolerance to worry about what she thought. As long as she didn't start threatening to take ShinRa on all by herself, then there was nothing to worry about. But, he couldn't risk spending too much time there. It could put her in danger, and that's the last thing he needed on top of everything else.

Once he collected the supplies he needed and caught a bit of rest, his next objective was the Mt. Nibel reactor…and the Calamity's end.

* * *

Genesis was on a mission. His objective: locate Sephiroth and force him to dish out the dirt.

And for the General's sake, and Genesis' reputation as a reputable 'love doctor' (in his mind only), the night with his little blond student should have been as sweet and delectable as the bottle of courage he sent Sephiroth on his way with.

He hadn't seen the silver-haired scoundrel all morning, and all the usual places Genesis thought the man might be hiding in had turned up vacant. There were no scheduled meetings, and he checked the mission roster to find that only a few Thirds and a couple of Seconds had listed assignments. The only other place he hadn't checked was the General's office, which was the direction the crimson First was heading in at that very moment.

He strode down the long and way too gaudily decorated in teal, mauve and gold managerial hallway, stopping dead in his tracks and swiftly moving his body into an open doorway four offices down from Sephiroth's.

He poked his head out and watched with scrutinizing curiosity as a blond-haired cadet stood guardedly outside the General's door, obviously listening in on the conversation taking place inside.

"_How in the name of Minerva did that little shit get past the front desk?"_

The cadet didn't look familiar, but then again, Genesis hadn't really paid all that much attention to the new recruits that enrolled this semester except for the four he had brought back with him from Icicle Inn, and of course the General's little toy. Just thinking of that Goddess damned mission froze his fiery blood solid. Fat fuck ShinRa and his political bullshit. Bastard.

Genesis leaned his head and body a bit more into the room he was partially standing in as he watched the boy suddenly jerk back from the General's door and quickly duck into the vacant room across the hall just as it opened, Zack walking out a few seconds later.

"_Hmph, Humpty. What could he possibly have had to talk to the rogue about?"_ the red-head questioned silently, ducking into the room and backing himself up against the wall as Zack approached and walked past.

Genesis then peered out the door once again to observe the cadet exit the room he was hiding in and follow Zack, ducking and dodging from sight, keeping a safe distance.

"Well," Genesis started, adjusting the collar of his leather coat with dramatic sophistication. "Suddenly Mr. Sanctimonious and his endeavors seem a bit too drab for my liking." he smirked and casually walked out of the room, shadowing the cadet.

* * *

Angeal tapped an impatient finger against his bicep, leaning against a light pole with arms crossed. "I knew there was more to his story this morning than just a 'field practice' trip."

Zack stood with a fist on his hip and absently scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "Yeah, well…I'll let him fill you in on the rest. I'm in for it as it is!"

Angeal chuckled. "What did you do this time?"

Zack's arms dropped to his sides as his shoulders slumped forward. "Nothing! I swear!"

"Not yet, at least."

Both raven-haired SOLDIERS turned to find their General making his approach.

Angeal straightened his posture, arms still crossed. "The truth this time, if you would?"

Sephiroth filled Angeal in on all the details, starting with stumbling upon Cloud in the bathroom and explaining _almost_ all the particulars that followed. Some things were better left out of the conversation as far as the General was concerned.

Angeal's reaction to Cloud's dilemma was quite surprising. He seemed extremely disturbed and acted as if he was ready to bust down the science department's door and use Hojo's intestines as skipping rope, already making the assumption that the vile scientist was the one to blame.

Sephiroth assured his comrade that the lunatic's time would come soon enough, but now they had to focus on locating Cloud and then figure out a plan of action from there.

"If Cloud was seen by anyone other than you and Zack last night, then you will be on radar as soon as you leave. You might have even been followed here." Angeal pointed out, his look stern and concerned.

"I'm completely aware of that." Sephiroth answered nonchalantly, turning his head in the direction of the station entrance and back.

Angeal turned his eyes in the same direction and spotted what his General had pointed out so inconspicuously.

Off to the side of a blocked off station entry ramp, a silhouette of someone crouching down behind the concrete wall was being cast onto the ground by the illumination of the street lamp.

Angeal nodded an affirmation and threw a look to his student who nodded as well, also noticing the eavesdropper lurking in the shadows.

"Well, what now?" Angeal questioned, keeping his poise relaxed and casual.

Sephiroth smirked. "It's covered."

Angeal lowered his brow at his friend's answer, but soon found his eyes widening at the sight of a familiar looking sword, the point of its crimson blade lay against the throat of the mole who was now walking precariously backwards and toward the group of SOLDIERS.

"I am extremely disappointed that I was not invited on this outing." Genesis scowled, grabbing the boy in front of him and spinning him around to face the others.

"You're here now, aren't you?" Angeal teased, his expression quickly turning hard and unsympathetic when his eyes fixed themselves onto the boy standing in front of them.

Sephiroth recognized the cadet immediately. "And just what were you hoping to learn by listening in on our conversation, Nielson?"

"Oh, he's been quite the little 'fly on the wall'. He most likely heard everything you and mutt boy was conversing about in your office." Genesis jumped in, sheathing Rapier.

"Hey!" Zack shouted at the red-head.

"And how would you know that?" Angeal inquired, raising an eyebrow at his lover.

Genesis threw a flirty wink at the raven-haired First. "When you're good, you're good. And I'm the best. You of all people should know that."

"Huh?" Zack blurted, his head moving puzzlingly back and forth between the two men talking.

Angeal growled and threw a warning glare right back at the red-head. "Genesis."

Sephiroth stepped in front of Angeal to end the ear bleeding conversation and closed the distance between himself and Bo. The boy's already pale complexion was drained of any remaining color as the General towered his intimidating form over the cadet. "Who are you gathering intel for?" he snarled, placing a leather clad hand upon Masamune's hilt.

"I—I don't…no one, S—Sir." Bo stuttered, taking a few wavering steps backwards only to be halted by Genesis' hand splayed across the middle of his back.

"I'd answer the question if I were you. And I would answer it with the utmost honesty." the red-head breathed menacingly in the blond's ear.

Bo hit his knees, knowing he had no choice but to tell the truth. But once the scientist caught wind of his betrayal, not only would Bo's 'compensation' run out, so would his life. "Professor Hojo." he quietly admitted, hanging his head in disgrace as the tears began to fall from his grey eyes.

Even though the answer given was expected, each SOLDIER looked at one another with eyes filled with consternation.

"Why does Hojo need a spy?" was the question asked next by the silver General.

Genesis picked the boy up by the collar and made him face the wrath that seethed before him. "H—He wanted updates on C—Cloud Strife's condition." he stammered, not being able to look any one of the men straight in the eye.

Sephiroth's orbs lit with ire and began to glow inhumanly as he snatched the boy by the throat, whipped him around and slammed his back against the light pole Angeal had been leaning against moments ago. "You will tell me everything or you will die right here by my hand." he demanded ruthlessly, his grip on Bo's throat causing the boy to wheeze as he vainly tried to pull Sephiroth's hands from his neck.

Angeal and Genesis jumped in and grabbed hold of Sephiroth's arms, pulling with every bit of power they could summon in order to release his death vise from the boy before he truly did end up killing him. "He's no good to us dead, Sephiroth. Let him go." Angeal warned, bracing himself against the light pole for leverage, but the force being pushed against the metal post was causing it to shift and bend until it finally snapped and crashed to the ground.

Sephiroth finally released his hold from the boy's throat and pulled him up by his shirt, Bo's mouth gaping open as he coughed violently while struggling for breath.

"Take him and find out everything you can," the General ordered, tossing the limp body of the boy at Genesis' feet. "We'll meet back at my apartment in one hour."

Genesis scoffed. "Yes, Sir." the scorn extremely eminent in his voice.

Angeal stood and brushed himself off, throwing a frustrated look at the silver-haired man standing next to him. "You really need to control that temper of yours."

Sephiroth looked to his friend, his eyes still glowing like embers. "Imagine if it were Genesis that boy was just talking about. Tell me then that you wouldn't have reacted in the same way." he then turned and began walking toward the heart of the depot.

Angeal shot a glance at Genesis, and then to Zack who had been standing there the entire time completely dumbfounded by the whole situation, finally returning his eyes back to Sephiroth's retreating form.

It didn't take a mastermind to figure out what Sephiroth had meant by that statement.


	22. Chapter 22

_Back to back updates! Holy smokes! I'm really on a roll! But you guys watch, after the next chapter I'll get hit with some major writer's block or something stupid (I'm such a pessimist!)._

_To all the Vincent lovers out there: He's still around and will be making an appearance very, very soon! Promise!_

_Thanks bunches for all the great reviews! You guys help make this story happen!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Wall Market: the hub of the slums. A place where even the poorest of the proud could be made to feel affluent and worthless if they thought giving up their dignity, or even their life, was a small price to pay for an existance of duplicity and little self-respect.

From hustlers and prostitutes, to delinquents and thugs, this place was filled with corruption and sleaze. But, it also gave a semi-honest Joe a chance to make a fairly decent living within the realm of the ruined.

Some of the most curious and unconventional stores and shops were located here. Things you just couldn't find above the plate, like exotics from around the world to handmade, and very unique, much illegal if not authorized to use, weaponry.

It was the city below the city. And just like any big town with a big name, it can make or break anyone that steps foot in it. But here, it was wise to tread cautiously, never straying to walk the path of curiosity. Everyone knows what that did to the cat, and cats were rarely seen wandering around the dirt paths or dark alleyways of the Wall Market. But, that's probably because once one was spotted slinking around looking to fill its own belly with rubbish and mice; it gets snatched and served up with a side of fried rice and an egg roll at the Wutai restaurants located on almost every corner within the market place.

"Oh, man," Zack smiled, taking in a good healthy whiff of grease fried air. "Something smells amazing! Can we stop and grab some chow? I'm starving!"

"No." answered two voices in unison.

"Aw." the Second sulked, trying to take his mind off his growling stomach by distracting himself with the bright, flashing lights advertising booze, weapons, motels, sex and everything in-between that attempted to divert one from the ramshackle scenery and anything remotely modest.

The people of the slums were used to seeing ShinRa infantrymen patrolling the sectors on a daily basis, but for them to actually witness First Class SOLDIERs walking through Wall Market was a rare event, especially when one of them happened to be the legendary Sephiroth.

"You're attracting too much attention." Angeal commented, watching as the throngs parted like the Red Sea for the General and his men to pass, people stopping mid-action to catch a glimpse of the sight.

"I think now would be a good time to split up," Sephiroth suggested, stopping in front of a weapons shop. "Meet me back here in thirty minutes."

"Agreed," Angeal nodded, placing a hand on Zack's shoulder. "Time to get you all gussied up."

"Huh? What? Aw, come on!" Zack whined while being dragged away by his mentor.

Sephiroth shook his head and pushed the layered sheet metal and plywood door of the establishment open and walked inside.

A haze of humid smoke could be seen floating in layers, filling the larger-than-it–looked-from-the-outside shop. The adrenaline pumping aroma of heated metal and sulfur hit the General in the face and dazzled his senses, birthing a slight curl of his lip.

As he took in the sights around him, he couldn't help but smirk at the spectacle of eye candy mounted from floor to ceiling on every wall, not an empty space to be seen.

He walked to the far left wall that was lined with katanas of shockingly exquisite make, their blades gleaming in the light as if beckoning for him to touch. _"Why haven't I ever stepped foot in this place before?"_ he thought, running a gloved finger along the hand carved, ivory handle of one of the swords that really caught his eye.

"You can take it off the wall if you want…just don't leave the store with it unless the gil is in my hand first."

Sephiroth turned to find a young Wutai woman, in her late twenties he assumed, standing behind the counter; her singed and soot soiled attire indicated that she was most likely a smith of sorts. His curiosity got the better of him. "Are you the creator?" he asked, motioning a hand at the wall of swords he had been admiring.

"My father and I." she answered tersely, busying herself with situating some daggers she had retrieved from the back of the store and began placing them in a display case.

Sephiroth nodded, reaching up and removing the sword from the wall, holding the hilt firmly in his grasp. And it felt perfect, like the sword had been made for his hand alone. He almost felt as if he was cheating on Masamune, but of course, she could never be replaced, it was just fun to dabble a bit, no harm done.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" the woman asked, watching the General slice the air with the katana, testing its balance and precision. Flawless.

Sephiroth nodded again, forcing himself to return the sword to its mount on the wall. "Do you carry any specialty broadswords?"

"All our specialty items are in the back. Follow me." she answered, turning and pushing back a makeshift curtain made out of an old, tattered blanket, holding it open for the man. He gave a soft 'thank you' and proceeded to enter the back of the store which, from what he saw, was also where all the weapons were produced, stocked and housed besides what was on display out front. Every combat weapon imaginable that didn't fire a bullet could be found in the room, each piece one-of-a-kind and just as superb as the last.

"Over there." she pointed.

Sephiroth set his eyes in the direction where she was indicating and approached the far right corner of the room, his hand automatically reaching out to one sword in particular as he drew closer to it.

"Her name is Hayai Shikon." the woman stated, noting how fascinated Sephiroth was with the weapon.

"Swift Fang. A striking name for a magnificent sword." he complimented, holding the massive blade by the black leather wrapped and silver chained hilt, admiring the craftsmanship of the gorgeous weapon.

The blade itself was almost, if not the same length and width as Angeal's buster sword. Sephiroth never completely understood why the man refused to utilize the sword bestowed to him, the weapon practically screamed for blood, but Angeal would rather keep the thing confined to his back. The only time the sword ever left his shoulders was to get cleaned and sharpened. Cleaned? Yes. Sharpened? What was the sense? It was an oddity about his friend that he gave up on trying to comprehend a long time ago.

Sephiroth held the sword horizontally in his open hands to take a closer look at the artwork carved into the blade that ran in a four inch wide strip from the hilt all the way down to about three inches from the tip. The detail was incredible. It was a scene of one of the vast mountain ranges of Wutai, the majestic peaks winding and wrapping around a dense forest. In a small clearing off to the side of the forest that led into the mountain's valley, a lone wolf with fangs exposed, stared back with wild eyes of pure jadestone that were intricately engraved and embedded into the metal.

As he stared into the wolf's eyes, the memory of Cloud's alteration invaded his thoughts…the untamed look in the blond's hungry gaze, his ravenous mouth devouring Sephiroth's, almost causing the man to lose what little reserve he had gathered to force his mind and body not to give in to the primal lust fighting to rupture, demanding release from his already cracked and ready to shatter self-control…

"There's more to the design than meets the eye."

Sephiroth was snapped out of his trance by the sound of the woman's voice as she approached and held her hands out.

Thankful for the distraction, he handed the sword over to her and gently placed it in her palms. "There is a mechanism hidden under the hilt," she revealed, by turning the blade and pointing it out to the General. "Only a specific amount of pressure applied to the lever will release the secondary blade."

"It's a nibai blade?" a bit of surprise marked in his voice.

The woman nodded as she expertly pressed the built-in lever and a second, slightly smaller blade detached from the main body of the sword smoothly and flawlessly. She then handed the weapons back over for him to inspect.

Sephiroth grasped each sword by their hilt and executed a cross slash with unblemished control. The blades felt quite foreign in his hands, but well balanced and exact. The girth and weight of the swords alone were something he could see taking a bit of time to get use to, but it wasn't like the weapon was for him anyway.

He reunited the secondary blade with the main sword, locking them back in place with a quick maneuver of thumb, impressed by the fact that once the blades were joined there was no way to tell that the sword was actually two weapons in one, the metal pristine and seamless. "I'll take it."

The woman nodded and gave Sephiroth a peculiar look, moving her eyes from Masamune sheathed at his side and back to meet his own. "The great General isn't known for battling with a broadsword."

Sephiroth smiled. "No. I'm not. This sword is a gift for…a friend."

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Zack griped, staring at himself in the mirror.

"No, it's actually called 'golden glitz'…says so right here." Angeal pointed out on the color chart above Zack's head.

"I don't see why I couldn't just get a wig. Less painful, much easier." the now blond Second moped, playing with a stray lock of flaxen hair that was dangling in his face.

Angeal crossed his arms and shook his head. "There's only one way to get a blond wig down here, and I have no interest in going that route, and neither would you."

"Why not?" Zack asked, scrunching his brow as he scrutinized his 'new look' some more in the mirror.

"Trust me," was all Angeal was going to offer as an explanation, turning to pay the hairdresser what was owed. "Come on. It's almost time to meet back up."

Zack slumped out of the styling salon and Angeal chuckled. Little did the novel blond know, his mentor had also purchased a home hair coloring kit so Zack could return to 'normal' as soon as their mission was accomplished.

* * *

Almost exactly an hour later found all four SOLDIERs standing in Sephiroth's living room, three of them turning to one in particular, not really wanting to hear what he had discovered from their captured spy a while earlier, but knew the information had to be acknowledged.

Genesis took a seat on the black leather sofa, his impenitent eyes turning to the silver-haired man standing to his right. "The boy was being used as an informant to Hojo just as he claimed; in return he was being paid with a vein full of 'rainbow' and his body still intact. He followed Cloud to Sector 5 and ambushed him, knocking him unconscious and sticking him with a syringe full of whatever Hojo had given him to do the job with. It was then his task to keep tabs on Cloud and watch for any changes and report them until the time came when Hojo could actually get his hands on your student himself and continue experimentation covertly. The cadet has no clue what it was that he injected Cloud with, he asked no questions and only followed orders."

"What was Cloud doing in Sector 5?" Zack asked. Just the fact that Cloud would travel to the slums all by himself was enough to raise a red flag.

"Unknown." Genesis answered, leaning back and crossing leg over knee.

"And where is this 'informant' now? Angeal inquired, hoping that Genesis did the right thing by turning the boy in.

"He is in detox at the moment, and from there will be discharged and barred according to Lazard." the red-head answered, his eyes still locked onto his General.

"And how much does Lazard know?" Sephiroth finally spoke, the glow of ire in his eyes returning, but obviously a bit more controlled.

Genesis smirked and rolled his eyes. "Really? Don't you trust me at all?"

"Depends." Sephiroth deadpanned.

Genesis brushed a bit of crimson hair from his face and then rested his hand on the arm of the sofa. "All Lazard knows is that the boy was caught snooping around your office by yours truly. I also mentioned to the Director that the boy looked a bit 'strung out' and suggested a drug test, which is obviously why he's getting booted since I knew his testing would come back positive. So, I wouldn't worry about him opening his mouth and breathing a word of this to anyone. He's most likely petrified shitless that either Hojo or you will come after him." he added, throwing a crafty smile.

Angeal sighed. "Well, at least we have one less headache to have to deal with."

"Easy for you to say," Zack protested, pointing at his hair. "The smell of this stuff is making my noggin throb!"

Angeal shook his head. "She washed the coloring out. There's nothing up there."

"That's an understatement." Genesis chimed in.

"Whatever, man," Zack mumbled at Genesis, then turned his next words to Sephiroth. "So, uh…what's the plan? I mean, I didn't go blond for nothing…I hope."

Sephiroth shot out a breath of annoyance. "You haven't figured it out yet?"

Angeal placed his hand on top of Zack's head and cranked it to face him. "Did she bleach your brains too? You're going to be posing as Cloud until Sephiroth gets far enough out of sight to journey the rest of the way on his own."

Zack crossed his arms over his chest. "I figured that much. I just wasn't sure if that was it, or if there was anything else involved."

"You'll need to change your clothes," Sephiroth pointed out. "Go back to your place and find one of Cloud's uniforms to wear. Make sure no one sees you up close."

Zack nodded and left.

"Angeal," Sephiroth continued. "Once we leave headquarters, give us an hour's time before your departure and meet up with us in Junon. From there, I'll take a ship to the western continent and begin my search."

Angeal looked a bit confused. "But I thought Zack said Cloud took off to the north-east."

Sephiroth shook his head 'no'. "He's in Nibelheim."

"And how would you know such a thing?" Genesis questioned, standing from his seat on the sofa and giving Sephiroth an expectant look.

"I just…do." he answered unsurely, turning to fetch his bag. His eyes locked on the large silver and black sword he had just purchased that was leaning against the wall next to it, reaching out and slinging it over his shoulders as the magnet on his bracer under his leather coat caught the blade and held it in place.

* * *

_*Quick Note*_

_Concerning Zack's change of hair color: I figured if Goku and Vegeta can pull it off, so can Zack!_


	23. Chapter 23

_I just want to start off by staying THANK YOU, each and every one of you!_

_Many of the reviews and PMs I received last chapter really touched me and I am so happy that you guys think I'm doing such a great job on this story, even though I feel unsure about it at times, and of my writing and storytelling abilities. I have been writing on and off now since about 2008, and yes I have noticed much improvement in my skills, but I know I still have a long ways to go and much more to learn. But you guys give me the gusto to keep going and give it my all! _

_I'm going to give a shout out to the story that actually inspired me to write my first FF7 time-travel fic…__Green Dreams by I. Mushi__. If you have not read this amazing story, by all means, please take the time to check it out! It's one of the most incredible FF7 time-travel fics out there in my opinion! And hopefully the author will update soon! We've all been begging for chapter 34 for almost a year and a half now! ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Night approached quickly, the epoch of winter taking hold of the hands of time and extending bitter darkness to the world that was once abundant in warmth and light.

Cloud's icy breaths rose into the air like the smoke that billowed from the chimneys of the homes that could be seen coming into view as he began making his descent from the moonlit sky above.

He touched down just below the hill leading into town, drawing his wings in and trudging the remainder of the way through the ankle-deep, white powder. With each step he took, the heavier his legs became, exhaustion taking hold and unwilling to let go.

He reached the top of the hill and walked along the fringes of town, keeping low to avoid being seen through windows or by anyone who might be out meandering around collecting firewood or patrolling for wolves.

He approached the small backyard of his childhood home; light from the kitchen window casting its warm glow upon the snow covered garden, causing it to sparkle like diamonds from the luminosity.

Cloud peered into the window and found his mother sitting at the kitchen table sipping on a steaming mug, and across from her was Tifa prattling on about something or other. He could tell by how fast her mouth was moving.

He really didn't want to have to deal with Tifa of all people right now, but he wasn't going to sit out in the rapidly dropping temperature and freeze while waiting for her to leave. Although, he was very glad to see that she was keeping his mother company, it did set his mind at ease a bit knowing that she hadn't been left completely alone while he was gone.

He moved from the window as furtively as possible, stumbling and fighting to keep conscious and walked up to the front door, bracing his depleted body against it as he knocked.

Startled, Tifa and Irene quickly turned their attention to the door and then back to each other. "Odd. I wonder who that could be?" Irene questioned, standing from her chair.

Tifa waved a hand at her, motioning for her to sit back down. "I'm closer. I'll see who it is." she insisted, removing herself from the table and walking to the door.

She reached for the handle and turned it, the force of the weight pressed against door from the other side caused it to fly open, Cloud falling into Tifa as they both tumbled to the floor, his body landing directly on top of hers with his face planted in her ample chest.

* * *

Sephiroth swiftly strode out into the transportation garage and toward the jeep he had checked out for his and 'Cloud's' leave, Zack having to trot alongside the man just to keep up. "Get into the vehicle quickly and keep your face from view, but don't make it obvious." he ordered in a low voice to the unnatural blond jogging beside him.

"Got'cha." Zack nodded, finally reaching their vehicle.

Zack threw a bag of belongings into the back and jumped into the passenger's seat, Sephiroth following suit, removing both swords and placing them on the floor and slid into the driver's side. He then threw a glace into the rearview mirror and witnessed Angeal standing at the entrance and give a nod which meant: The coast is clear. Hit the road.

Sephiorth nodded in return and started the vehicle, wasting no time as he peeled out of the garage.

"Woo hoo! Home free!" Zack cheered, pumping a fist in the air, his blond spikes whipping in the wind as Sephiroth hit the highway and the gas.

The General tried to keep his eyes on the road, but for some reason they took on a mind of their own and kept glancing over at his passenger, the bright, spiky blond hair becoming a bit of a distraction.

Zack caught one of Sephiroth's glances just as he was looking away, a confused smirk twisting his face. "What?"

"Nothing." Sephiroth answered casually.

"You looked at me." Zack stated accusingly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was simply looking out the passenger window." Sephiroth retorted, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

An impetuous grin crept across Zack's face at the defiance of confession that he thought was just revealed. "You think I'm hot with my new do, don't you?"

"Do you have your seatbelt on?"

"No."

"Good."

Sephiroth slammed the brakes.

Zack's face kissed the windshield, a spider web of fractured glass forming from the impact. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" he yelled after being whipped back into the passenger seat by the force of gravity, wiping the blood dripping from his nose and forehead with the back of his hand.

"I was merely answering your question." Sephiroth simpered, throwing the vehicle back in drive and hitting the gas.

"Could've just said 'no'." Zack grumbled, playing it safe and turning his attention out his window and away from the man sitting next to him.

To Sephiroth's satisfaction, the rest of the journey was quiet and uneventful.

* * *

Junon was a once a serene and flourishing fishing village many decades ago. But now, much like Midgar and the slums, it stands as a towering city and military installation, shadowing the town beneath which had its peace and prosperity stolen away along with all its hope of ever seeing sunlight again.

Junon served many functions for ShinRa in its conquests. From the fortified city, it was possible to travel anywhere in the world by air or sea. Cargo ships, submarines, an airfield half the size of the metropolis, ShinRa held no bounds when it came down to supplying whatever needs necessary to ensure it kept an indissoluble strangle hold on the world it dominated.

It was also the headquarters of the President's son, Vice President Rufus ShinRa. The young blond counting the days until his father finally met his end one way or another in order to at last take his rightful place, for now, as merely President of the ShinRa Electric Company.

Absolute power corrupts absolutely.

Sephiroth pulled into the military transport station and parked the vehicle, stepping out and gathering his belongings. Zack followed, only a bit more slowly, his attention rapt by the heavily garrisoned city and its armaments, the huge cannon pointing out into the expanse of the ocean blue being the main attraction.

Sephiroth caught the enthrallment being displayed by the Second. "It's called Sister Ray," he nodded at the cannon. "It's not fully operational yet."

"Impressive, but pointless." Zack commented with a scoff.

Sephiroth raised a silver eyebrow of curiosity. "And why do you say that?"

Zack pointed to the base of the cannon. "It doesn't have a rotating support, so it can only fire in one direction. What good is that?"

Sephiorth nodded in agreement. The boy was astute in some ways and completely oblivious in others. Juvenile mindset, it was something the silver warrior never had the opportunity to experience, and for that he was grateful. "Come. We have an hour to kill before Angeal arrives and I would prefer to stay out of sight as much as possible.

Zack nodded and grabbed his bag, following the General out of the station and into the shadowed outer edge of the city.

* * *

Irene gently washed the dried blood and dirt from her sons face and neck with a warm washcloth, the distraught look on her face and the tears clinging to her eyes that were fighting from being released prompted Tifa to embrace the woman, for she too needed comfort to strengthen her own grief-stricken heart.

"What happened to him? What happened to my Cloud?" Irene whispered shakily, gently moving a lock of blond hair from her son's closed eyes.

Tifa laid her head on Irene's shoulder; tightening her hold on the woman she considered kin. "He's going to be fine. Cloud is Cloud, right?" she smiled reassuringly.

Irene let a small smile grace her lips. "Cloud is Cloud. And if I know my Cloud, he'll be ready for some of my homemade barley beef soup when he wakes up. Here," she said, handing the washcloth to Tifa. "Take over cleaning him up while I go to the kitchen and heat some soup."

A bit surprised, but knowing the woman wanted to be alone for a little while, Tifa took the washcloth handed to her as Irene stood from her stool at her son's bedside and left the room.

The brunette stared at the cloth stained in rust colored smears and splotches, and then back to the unconscious body that lay on the bed in front of her, becoming instantly hypnotized by the rise and fall of his exposed and enticingly toned chest. She had never seen Cloud without a shirt on and for some reason just couldn't tear her eyes away from it, or the soft cleft between his collarbones that lead to his throat, the skin so flawless and smooth that she imagined it probably would feel like velvet beneath her fingertips…

The sound of pans clanging coming from the kitchen broke Tifa's daze, looking back down at the washcloth and busying her hands and mind with rinsing it in the large pot of warm water sitting on the floor beside her feet.

She wrung the cloth and folded it neatly, moving to the stool his mother had been sitting in, and began where she had left off by gently cleaning around his hairline and down around his ear. As her arm slowly moved from one side of his face to the other, Tifa could feel Cloud's breath ghost her skin, making her heart flutter and her flesh prickle with nervous excitement.

She swallowed hard as she felt her body shudder from all the different sensations that were being caused by an unconscious Cloud. Her mind reeling with the thought that if this is what he could do to her while he was comatose, then Gaia have mercy at the thought of what he could do to her if wide awake.

She trailed the cloth carefully down the left side of his face and along his shoulder and arm that lay limp at his side, the further along she traced, the more she had to stretch and extend her own arm which moved her face closer to his, now feeling his soft, moist breaths heating her chin.

Tifa closed her eyes and prayed for the strength. _"Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look…" _

She looked down. And when she did, she closed her eyes again and allowed her yearning heart to take the driver's seat while her frazzled mind got kicked to the curb.

Her nose delicately touched his; each breath that he released warmed her lips and coaxed her mouth closer.

As if being guided by some unseen force, she softly moved the tip of her nose to trace the outline of his mouth, her hunger to capture his very essence escaping from the perfectly shaped and beautifully shaded pink lips that graced his beatific features becoming overwhelming.

Her nose, bit by bit, made its way across the split of his mouth and moved upward, allowing her lips to lightly brush against his, bringing her impassioned exploration to an end.

To Tifa, Cloud's lips pressed against hers was like the treasure at the end of the rainbow, the brilliant colors she could see within her mind's eye and the feel of euphoric sparks lighting the fire within her body was everything she had dreamt of and so much more.

Gods, how she wished he was cognizant right about now.

She slowly moved her lips from his, a smile forming upon her face until suddenly it was wiped clean by a look of stunned awe at the sound of the word that was spoken from the mouth she just caressed.

"…Sephiroth…"

* * *

Sephiroth whipped his head in Zack's direction and gave him a somewhat bewildered look.

Zack returned said look. "There you go staring at me again. What's your excuse this time?" he chuckled sarcastically, taking a swig from his can of soda.

"You didn't hear that?" the General asked, quickly composing his expression.

"Hear what?"

"A voice."

"What voice?"

"Nevermind." Sephiroth growled, lifting his glass of bourbon to his lips.

Zack sighed. "First you're in denial over my dashing good looks, and now you're hearing voices! You're not turning into a wack-job on us, are you?"

Sephiroth shook his head and downed the remainder of his drink, his eyes darting around the hole-in-the-wall tavern they were sitting in.

There were only two other patrons besides them present, and they were sitting on the opposite side of the bar from where the General and Zack were sitting, plus the bartender who was stocking the bar, and he had stepped into the back to retrieve some bottles of liquor. Other than that, there was no one else in the establishment. But, Sephiroth heard Cloud's voice as clear and lucid as if the blond had been standing right beside him with his mouth to his ear.

He was about ready to order another round to numb his senses a bit more, when his PHS started ringing. He pulled the cell from his coat pocket and answered. "Yes?"

"_It's Angeal. I just pulled up to the entrance. Where are you?"_

"We're sitting in the tavern beneath the North End Inn." Sephiroth replied, nodding to Zack who silently asked if it was his mentor on the phone.

"_The next cargo ship is getting ready to depart in about twenty minutes. Go ahead and take off. I'll meet Zack at the inn so he can change his hair color back to normal and then we'll head back to Midgar from there."_

"Agreed," Sephiroth responded, snapping his phone shut and then turned to Zack who was practically bouncing in his seat to hear what Angeal had to say. "You are to go upstairs and wait for Angeal's arrival. Do not speak to anyone or go anywhere until he comes for you. Understood?"

"Yeah, I get it. I'm still incognito until my fro is normal again." Zack huffed.

Sephiroth moved from the bar stool and turned to leave when Zack stopped him with a hand clasping onto his arm. Sephiroth turned to a heartfelt expression on the Second's face. "Good luck. And a…take care of the little chocobo, alright?"

Sephiroth nodded and placed a reassuring hand on Zack's shoulder. "I will find him. That I promise."

* * *

The General was in luck. The cargo ship that was scheduled for departure next was heading to Costa Del Sol for export delivery, saving him some valuable time. He had only three weeks to locate Cloud and get him back to HQ before suspicions arose, if they haven't already.

Sephiroth approached the cargo hold of the ship and swiftly entered without notice by any of the crew members.

But he didn't go unnoticed by two pairs of eyes watching from a few stories above the docks.

"So a, what'cha make of that, partner?" the red-headed Turk asked, pulling a zippo from his jacket pocket.

The tall bald man with shades standing next to him gave a short and impassive answer. "Suspicious."

"My thoughts exactly." Reno smirked, flicking the lighter and sparking the cigarette hanging between his simpered lips.


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you... Yeah. You guys get it._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Ah, there you are. What in blazes are you doing in the rabble-rouser's office sitting in front of his computer?" Genesis asked, stepping over the threshold and closing the door behind him.

"Research." Angeal answered, keeping his eyes fixed on the monitor staring back at him.

The crimson First walked to his partner's side and looked inquisitively at the screen, a swaggering smile darkening his ice-blue eyes. "If you're scrolling through the cadet rota in hopes of finding a date for Saturday night, then I just might have to do you bodily harm…and I promise you _won't_ like it."

"Hardly," Angeal shook his head, quickly changing the subject. "Have you seen any of the enrollees you brought back from Icicle Inn at all since that mission?" he questioned, his expression a bit vexed.

Genesis leaned against the desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "No. But, it's not like I have paid all that much attention. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I have. And I haven't seen hide nor hair of the two I brought back with me," Angeal replied, leaning back in the leather chair. "They'd be hard to miss, especially being twins. And the kid playing spy for Hojo, Bo Neilson…he was one of the enrollees Sephiroth brought back from Nibelheim along with Cloud."

Genesis narrowed his eyes and moved his calculating gaze back to the screen glowing in front of them. "So there is a strong probability that those missions were to merely lead the mice out of their holes so they could be turned into lab rats for the science department."

"That's my guess, but I'm hoping I'm wrong," Angeal nodded, rising from his seat. "I'm going to attend more cadet training sessions and keep my eyes and ears peeled; I suggest you do the same."

"And wouldn't that look just a tad bit suspicious, especially _me_ showing interest in plebe training?" Genesis questioned with a bit of hauteur.

Angeal let out a perturbed sigh. "You don't have to show yourself. It is possible to view from afar and out of sight."

Genesis' demeanor turned debonair as he brushed a lock of claret mane from his face. "Lurk in the shadows like a pedophile? Please. My presence and tutorage amongst the youth would benefit them greatly and give them someone other than ShinRa's scalawag hero to adore, I'm sure. I can always give the excuse that tedium compelled me to do it."

"And why have I put up with you for so many years?" Angeal queried dryly, moving from behind the desk only to have Genesis step directly in front of him and block his path, a crimson leather hand reaching out and running fingers deftly through raven tresses.

"Follow me back to the apartment and not only will I give you a thorough explanation of each and every reason to said question in explicit detail, but also give enlightening and extremely unequivocal demonstrations to quench your thirst for knowledge…but I guarantee your hunger will not be sated, leaving you begging for more." Genesis purred low and seductively in his lover's ear.

Angeal closed he eyes and took in a deep breath, slowly releasing it and his tenacity that was being sucked out of him with every sensuous word whirred into his ear. "Lead the way." his voice deep and husky.

* * *

Moonlight peered through the bedroom window, casting its silvery glow upon Cloud's rousing countenance. His heavy lids fluttered open and his eyes began to focus along with his mind as it fought through the haze of recollection.

He slowly started to sit up only to have his action halted by the sight of a head of dark brown hair cradled face-first into a bent arm on the bed, the hand of the other arm clasped onto his wrist.

Cloud sighed. Tifa had obviously fallen asleep while sitting at the bedside watching over him. And though he appreciated the gesture, he could not stay to thank her.

He gently released her hold on his arm and carefully moved off of the bed, making sure not to wake her. He wouldn't even know where to begin explaining to her or his mother what had happened to cause his return, knowing they wouldn't be able to fathom the truth. And also knowing that Tifa, even blind to comprehension, would still insist on traveling with him to help in any way possible, claiming he wouldn't have to worry about her because she would be perfectly capable of taking care of herself. And she would be right…in about six more years, that is.

He knew coming here was a mistake, but he had little choice considering the condition he was in.

A pang of guilt shot through his chest.

He basically felt like he was just using his mother and Tifa to nurse him back to health so he could walk out of their lives once again and leave them stranded and alone. Even though they had each other, arrogant to think or not, he knew that they wanted him there to fill their voids.

He silently pulled his dresser open and retrieved a long sleeved t-shirt and slipped it on and then grabbed a heavy, dark grey sweater and did the same, knowing he'd need the layers to keep warm in the higher altitudes of the mountains as he made his journey to the reactor. He then went to his closet and grabbed a pair of his dark blue work pants that were made of a heavy, canvas like material that he would wear while chopping firewood or doing other jobs that required extra leg protection.

After slipping on an old pair of black steel toed boots, he carefully moved the loose floorboard in his closet back to retrieve his mythril sword and grabbed the black leather harness that lay beside it, strapping the weapon to his back. With his materia lost, his only means of defense would be his skills of the blade, but he honestly preferred it that way. But, then again, he still wasn't fully aware of his capabilities within this enhanced state, which was also something that he planned to find out along with how he got this way in the first place.

Of course his mind was screaming Hojo. There was no doubt about that.

He had the knowledge of what had been done to him the first time after finding records and files containing the information on the experimentation done to himself and Zack while in Hojo's clutches for five long years. But this time around he had no clue what type of mutated this or that was floating around in his bloodstream. And that could prove to be very dangerous not only for himself, but for anyone who came near him.

"_Fuck." _he cursed at himself for not thinking of that sooner.

He could've put his mother and Tifa in a very dangerous situation if something would have happened while he was unconscious. Gods, he was a fool.

From here on out, until he could find the answers he sought concerning his condition, he would need to keep his distance from anyone and everyone. Especially, Sephiroth.

With one last aching look at the sleeping girl, Cloud unlocked and opened the window, climbing onto the sill and jumping out, his wings tearing their way to freedom and catching the wind, arcing his body up and into the frigid air of the night.

One of the first things he noticed about his new capabilities, even more so now than before, most likely due to fatigue, was his knack to see through the shroud of night. It was roughly equivalent to that of seeing in the daytime only not as bright. Almost like looking outside during a heavy thunderstorm, light enough to see, but still grey and murky. It was proving useful, especially with the cloud cover moving in and pilfering the light of the moon. It was something he never experienced before with his old enhancements. He did have very keen and sharp twenty-twenty vision, but had no ability to see in the dark.

Cloud wondered silently if Sephiroth's vision was similar, or if his abilities were truly now more advanced than the General's.

In this time, Sephiroth hadn't been influenced by Jenova yet, and wouldn't be as long as Cloud was concerned. So to compose the assumption that yes, Cloud's strength and abilities now did in fact surpass that of Sephiroth's, it was not a wrong deduction to make. The proof had been made quite clear in the man's bedroom when he was made powerless by Cloud's own hand.

But, during that incident, Cloud had lost himself, so how could he even say it was in fact he who overpowered Sephiroth. The real Cloud. The sane Cloud.

It was more reason to keep as far away from Sephiroth as possible. He had lost complete control of his mind and body, allowing both to take the reins and ride out their wanton desires. Cloud's body desired to prove its ascendancy over the silver-haired man, conquering him, bringing him to his knees. While his mind desired Sephiroth's spirit, flouting it, bending it to Cloud's will, making the man feel the agony of want and need, ensuring the torture was entrenched into his mind, paining him, haunting him.

He wanted complete and absolute power over Sephiroth, and if Cloud hadn't of somehow taken hold of himself and regained control, there was no telling what would've happened.

He might have even killed the man. An innocent man.

As hard as Cloud tried to rid Sephiroth and the incident from his mind, it proved useless. And he detested himself for it. Who now was the one being bent, pained and haunted?

The reactor's core head was coming into view, its glow spewing out and painting the mountain's mist and heaven's clouds with ethereal hues of Mako green. It was an entrancing, yet revolting sight to behold as the Planet's blood seemed to disgorge out of the syringe that was extracting it, tainting everything with the poison of its life.

Booted feet landed with a crunch upon the ice-crusted snow, Cloud's eyes trailing up the metal staircase leading to the cause of the Planet's damnation. He christened each familiar step with a silent prayer until he finally found himself in front of the reactor's entrance, staring down the door with daggers for pupils, knowing the nightmares that were once birthed, and still did, lay on the other side.

An access code was needed to open the reinforced door; the keypad to gain admission was cased for protection and located to the right of the entry. Unfortunately for the keypad, Cloud had no desire to play a game of 'decode the gateway to insanity', and proved so by pulling his sword from his back and bringing it down in a swift blow, severing the device as it spit and spattered sparks.

The door opened partially, but that was remedied by a size nine boot that kicked it with a force that made the thing look like a trash can lid being tossed like a frisbee.

Cloud wasted no time as he stepped into the reactor and started climbing to the higher levels, finally reaching the infamous chamber of madness.

Here, he slowed his steps, noticing his senses had heightened tenfold as soon as his body entered the room. His breath quickened and his back began to tingle and ache, the sensation almost unbearable until, involuntarily, his wings burst forth and extended to their full and massive span and began quivering uncontrollably.

Cloud dropped to his knees as his body began convulsing to the point where he could no longer keep his balance.

The more he tried to fight the influence that was overtaking him, the weaker he became. It was as if his very soul was being sucked from his body to leave it empty, hollow and susceptible.

Cloud reached out and crawled to the doorway, knowing he had to retreat before he lost himself completely. Grabbing hold of the metal casing protruding from the wall, he lifted himself up and braced his body against it, closing his eyes and concentrating on what preservation he had left in order to move his body onward.

He then staggered forward only to be halted by the feel of cold metal pressed firmly against his forehead.

Opening his glowing, serpentine eyes found them staring down triple barrels, the owner staring back with a narrowed crimson glare.


	25. Chapter 25

_I know, I know…it's been a while. _

_And I feel really bad for going so long without updating, but this time writer's block hit me and knocked me square on my ass. That, and I re-read the entire story several times to fix mistakes I found that I could not believe I made...like in chapter 16 when it was mentioned that Zack had been promoted to Second Class. Even after that, I was still referring him as a Third throughout the rest of the chapters. Wow…what have I been smokin'? Right? And there were other small snippets here and there that I fixed and revamped a little._

_But, from here on out I will do my best to try and update within a decent time span. Life has got a little more hectic lately as well, so we'll see how things play out. I will say this: I have absolutely NO intentions of abandoning this story! It will be finished…someday. ;)_

_Thanks to all who have reviewed, faved and followed! I can't believe I have still been receiving feedback and support after over a month without an update! You guys are great!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Sephiroth reclined against the stack of crates at his back, making an ineffective attempt to get comfortable.

The journey to Costa Del Sol would take about ten hours. Unfortunately, cargo ships were built bulky and unwieldy to haul a massive amount of weight at a slow and steady pace, therefore the trip to the western continent would be dragged out longer than it really needed to be, but the General had little choice at this point.

His head dipped forward into a gloved palm as his long, silver tresses draped over his thighs, the oncoming of another non-merciful migraine could be felt throbbing with the rhythm of his heartbeat against his right temple.

"_What in Gaia's name am I doing?"_

The question was pounding in his brain just as painfully as his headache.

It was the first time he really questioned himself and his motives.

If sagacity had been a factor when he had discovered Cloud in the bathroom in the 'state' he was in, he would have reported the incident and the boy would have been taken into custody by the science department and that would have been the end of it. Life would go on as normal, just as it had before the day his eyes had laid upon the blond for the first time.

But, it would also mean the end of Cloud. He would never see the light of day again and would be subjected to Hojo's depraved experiments. The very thought of Hojo, or anyone else for that matter, _touching_ Cloud erupted fire and ice to writhe within Sephiroth's veins, pumping malicious heat and bitter dread through every stratum of his body. It was the same feeling he felt the day in Nibelheim he intervened and came ever-so-close to slitting Seth's jugular wide open during the punk's vicious attempt to bring harm upon Cloud. Although not as strong then as it was now, Sephiroth still recognized the vehemence that was welling up inside of him all too well.

Was it his fascination with the blond's talent and grit that drove and was still maneuvering him to act and feel like a perplexed, green-eyed monster? Or was it the sheer ambiguity that bound to Cloud and mystified Sephiroth to the point of enthrallment? But then again, maybe it was the challenge itself to unlock the secrets that were being kept so tightly entangled within the enigma known as Cloud Strife.

The boy was quite the challenge; the General's greatest. It was no wonder he was so…consumed. One minute Cloud would put on the act of virtue and naïveté, the next he would let loose the rapacious beast of conflict that thrashed within, his adeptness and stratagem that of a warrior who's witnessed and shed enough blood to last a thousand lifetimes. The steep shift in his demeanor and the ire that would turn his detached, ocean blue eyes into molten pools of wrath gave way to hints of the secrets buried deep within. And the more time that passed without being able to reach out and touch the knowledge hidden in the pits of Cloud's mind, the more frustrated Sephiroth became. Cloud was _his _student, after all. Thus, there shouldn't be anything hidden from his knowledge about the boy. Sephiroth should be aware of everything there was about Cloud. Everything. Even the minutest of details. The fact that Cloud was keeping information about himself from Sephiroth made the General feel like he was being deceived and manipulated.

There was definitely an ulterior motive turning the undermining cogs in the boy's head.

Yet, the last words Cloud had spoke to the General made it sound more like he was the one who had not only betrayed Cloud, but countless others as well…including Zack. It made no sense.

The only thing that he did understand wholly and utterly was this: he would travel to the ends of Gaia, if need be, to find Cloud. And once he did, not only would he demand the whole truth from him, he would also clip the blond's wings himself to make for damn certain that his fiendish little seraph never flew off without him again.

Sephiroth's head turned down slightly, his eyes locking onto and trailing up the length of the broadsword that lay at his side next to Masamune, his gaze bearing down on the jade eyes, _his_ eyes, of the wolf staring back at him with an intense hunger. Whatever Hojo had done to Cloud, Sephiroth knew that a part of himself was now a part of Cloud as well.

The memory of the blond's wild, emerald orbs delving straight into his soul, his brute force overpowering him, racking his body with pain, and his fiery lips and tongue plundering his mouth as if he were starving for flesh, sparked the embers of that reminiscence to spew into flames of lust. Just the act of replaying the scene in his mind caused an immediate and painful erection to rub uncomfortably against the zipper of his leather pants.

Gods, it was almost as if he wanted to be dominated and conquered by Cloud, to be rendered helpless against the beautiful cherub that was so fervent to perceive the sound of bones crushing and witness blood flowing. And as far as the General was concerned, Heaven's damnation could abuse his body any way he pleased so long as he got what he sorely sought in return…the truth.

An icy chill suddenly splintered and splayed throughout Sephiroth's body, followed by a wave of warmth that centered in his groin and radiated outward, flushing his alabaster skin with hues of desire.

The more he fought and tried to control his body, the more it protested and gained supremacy over the feeble attempt at restraining its yearning for release.

Sephiroth threw his head back against the large crate he was propped up next to and closed his eyes, giving in to the urges that demanded his full and exclusive attention as his gloved fingers found their way to his mouth, viciously snagging the tips of each one with a clench of his teeth and pulling to free his hand from its confines.

He couldn't recall a single moment in his life when the pain of need was so great that it took complete control. It was the first time he had ever been defeated in mind and body, but the loss was well worth it, even if it would be his own strokes conjuring the rapture. As long as he had the memory of _their_ moment, he could morph his own touch into that of the other's.

His now bare hand made haste to the buckles and zipper of his pants. With a couple of quick movements the restraints were released along with his well endowed member which pulsed an aching rhythm, a white pearl could already be seen forming at the head.

Sephiroth eagerly thumbed the bit of seed that was escaping its prison and slicked it over the head and down the shaft, that meager touch was enough to make his entire body quake and shudder. His glowing, emerald eyes shot open as his lips moved to allow his voice to call out in a breathless plea…

"Cloud."

* * *

Abruptly, blazing, Mako green eyes amended to blue and angelic wings vanished leaving a blizzard of white in their wake.

Cloud's eyes darted in every direction, bewilderment slapping his face and leaving its mark. "Sephiroth?"

The gunman kept his piece trained on the boy in front of him, even when a raven eyebrow shot up in reaction to the blond's alteration not only physically, but obviously mentally as well. His behavior, though still strange, was a bit more stable and he seemed to have staved off whatever had been ailing him. But the gunman needed more reasons than those to _not_ pull the trigger. "Who are you and what is your purpose here?"

Cloud turned to the sound of the voice, expecting, and almost wishing, for Sephiroth to be standing in front of him behind the flurry of white. But as the storm subsided, a rush of surprise and apprehension flooded his senses as Vincent Valentine stood before him with an itchy trigger finger and a narrowed crimson glare. "I suggest you answer the question asked…quickly." his voice deep and deadly.

Cloud slowly raised his hands in front of him, his breath hitching slightly in his throat when he finally spoke, knowing full well that the ex-Turk would fill him full of lead if he didn't comply. "My name is Cloud Strife. I mean neither you, nor anyone else harm. I'm here to destroy that…thing encased in the suspension chamber behind you, but my attempt failed when it took control of me." keeping his eyes connected with Vincent's, Cloud could see his words were starting to turn the gunman's death glare into a bit more of an impassive one. But only a bit.

Vincent slowly moved his eyes from the target standing in front of him to the chamber that lay ahead. His stare widened slightly with realization when he read the plaque above the door. "Jenova."

Cloud nodded. "That's what Hojo named it."

Vincent's eyes locked back onto the boy standing in front of him, his body stiffening like ice at the mention of that abomination's name. "How do you know of this?" the ex-Turk's demand was made crystal clear through the resolve he was fighting to fortify.

Cloud lowered his hands back down slowly, his eyes never straying from the crimson ones that were burning a hole right through him. "I am also a victim of Hojo, just like you and…Lucrecia."

Knowing he was hitting a sore spot, Cloud prepared himself for the worst, but he couldn't think of anything else that would convince Vincent that he wasn't the enemy. He needed his ally not only to help in the fight to change the future, but to also give Cloud the reassurance that his friends were here…and alive. He knew it would give him the confidence and strength to push onward and never give up. There wasn't a single thing he didn't cherish before, especially his bond with the people who sacrificed as much as he had in order to save the Planet and everyone on it.

Vincent's eyes darted back and forth between the blond boy whom he had deduced to either being one of Hojo's cronies, or an actual victim like he claimed, and the plaque above the door that supposedly housed the entity that Professor Gast spoke of in his journal.

"_The boy speaks the truth." _Chaos rumbled within Vincent's skull, his voice surprisingly gripped.

Chaos was many things, but a liar was not one of them. Vincent knew well enough when the demon was talking in riddles and when he was deathly serious, but a captivated Chaos was quite a new experience, one that Vincent found to be a bit more disturbing than the entity's usual demented manner.

"_He is the cataclysmic savior, so of course I find him…enticing."_ the demon chortled in his usual, sadistic way.

Vincent grunted in disapproval at the demon a little more discernibly than intended, in which Cloud noticed and took advantage of. "Chaos obviously wants in on this conversation as well."

The gunman cocked an eyebrow, quite taken aback by the boy and his knowledge. Either he was, or had been, associated with ShinRa in some way, shape or form, or the kid had powers of divination.

Either way, the truth would be told.

Vincent lowered Cerberus and holstered it, taking a lighting fast stride forward and gripping Cloud by the collar of his sweater with a golden claw. "We need to talk."

Cloud swallowed hard and nodded. "You ain't kidding."


	26. Chapter 26

_Making up for lost time! _

_Thanks to all and enjoy!_

* * *

The delicate tufts of white falling from the overcast above never reached the rooftops of the town below; the intense blaze that burst through and devoured the homes burned Heaven's icy tears from the blood-red sky.

Charred timber and flesh mingled with the suffocating heat that singed one's nostrils with the rancid scent of death, burning the throat and melting the lungs in one gurgling gasp.

And amidst all of the demise and devastation stood a lone figure, his emerald eyes smoldering brighter and more intense than the flames that he had created and now surrounded him.

His lip curled with twisted pleasure as he watched a villager collapse before his booted feet, the man being ravaged alive by flame tried to open his mouth to scream, but the melted flesh of his face had filled the orifice, internally strangling him as his body bubbled and brewed in its own blood.

Long, silver tresses curtained the face and mouth that was now smiling haughtily. "Traitors. Did you think you would never have to atone for your sins?" he snarled, kicking the man's engulfed body and hurtling it through the front of a nearby building, the force causing one of the arms to rip from the shoulder and fly off like a flaming torch through the air.

"And today will be the day you atone for yours."

Silver and black blurred together as the figure spun his body and awareness in the direction of the voice.

A blond man cloaked in black and donning the mark of Fenrir upon his shoulder armor stood as rigid as a statue among the dance of flame, the rapid rise and fall of his chest the only indicator that he truly was not made of stone.

In his right hand, and held with obvious passion, was a magnificent broadsword. The jade eyes of the wolf carved into the blade glowed with pure malice, just the same as the sapphire blue eyes of its master whose gaze was so cold and filled with spite that it could summon the arctic winds of the Northern Continent to extinguish the blaze that was wrapping its flaming arms around the village of the damned.

"My only sin was trusting in humanity. And my atonement will be fulfilled when I rid this Planet of each and every one of you." the silver-haired man spat, his own weapon materializing from the palm of his gloved hand. The six foot katana blade extended outward until the hilt and handle finally emerged and positioned itself in his grip.

The blond man raised his sword, clutching the weapon with both hands and spreading his feet apart, one behind the other, digging the toes of his boots into the sweltering mix of dirt and stone. "Denuo." he seethed, his eyes beginning to glow eerily from the ferocity welling within.

The silver-haired man slowly licked his lips as if the blood of his victim had already found its way to his mouth for him to savor like fine wine. "If you're so eager to be released from your cursed existence, then allow me to be your liberator." his smile corrupt and decadent as he spread his arms wide as if offering the comfort of death's embrace.

The blond man accepted the invitation and rushed forward at an inhuman pace, but only under the reality that it would be him sending the silver-haired devil to the depths of Hade's Hell where his treachery and carnage would fry and his ashes would rot with the rest of Gaia's iniquity.

Mid-sprint, he catapulted himself higher than the flames that lashed at the night sky and pushed for as much momentum as he could gather, his aura glowing as bright and blue as his eyes with the power he possessed, and brought his body and weapon down at a brutal velocity, violently sparking metal with metal.

The silver-haired man's arms quivered under the blow as he held his blade parallel with both hands to block the other man's attack, a crater forming at his feet from the force of being pushed down and practically buried into the earth.

"Six feet is too shallow a grave for you," the blond hissed through clenched teeth as he summoned forth a surge of power so great that it caused the earth to rumble and split apart. "Stay where you belong…in my memories."

The silver-haired man's eyes widened as he watched the tear drops that began to fall from the sapphire eyes of the blond suddenly sparkle like diamonds in the flicker of flame, feeling the gems hit his face and slice his flesh with their razor-sharp tips.

The earth shook violently, forming a rift of fire and brimstone that grew to the length of the entire valley and began swallowing everything that crossed its path. With one final and mighty blow, the blond spun his body to gain impetus and brought his sword down in a one-handed arc, his blade splitting the katana in twain and carving itself across the chest of the silver-haired man, the blow rocketing his victim's body into the fiery abyss that the fissure had uncovered.

Leather armor liquefied and melded with skin, long, silver locks turned to charred, black dust, blood boiled flesh from bone. But emerald eyes remained unscathed while they watched the diamond teardrops rain down upon what was left of his defiled form as he continued to fall deeper and deeper into the bottomless inferno.

Falling…falling…falling…

Sephiroth's eyes shot open as he clutched his chest, panting for breath.

He quickly sat up and brushed a trembling hand down his face to wipe away the sweat that was stinging his eyes. Once he had them focused, he darted them around to find himself in the familiar surroundings of the cargo ship.

"A dream." his sigh uneven and jagged.

He took in a few deep breaths to calm himself and gain his bearings, his eyes unconsciously giving himself a onceover for reassurance, then they moved once again to the broadsword that still lay at his side, almost expecting to see his own blood coating the blade.

The jade eyes of the wolf staring back appeared even more savage than before.

It was the first time he had experienced a dream since the last one during his initial trip to Nibelheim. This one being even more disconcerting than the last, but uncannily similar in some ways, the presence of the word 'Denou' being one of those similarities.

Sephiroth knew it was some form of ancient tongue, but surprisingly, even with his extensive knowledge of every language spoken, was not familiar with the word's meaning. It was something he would be researching as soon as he obtained the opportunity. The only difference with the word's presence in this dream than the last was the fact that instead of it being printed on the cover of a tome, it had actually been spoken by an older, forlorn version of Cloud. And chillingly, when the blond spoke the word, it seemed to seep from his lips like venom.

"Cloud." Sephiroth whispered, his fingers absently stroking the blade that was used to splay his chest wide open by the beautiful, sapphire-eyed phantasm that haunted his dream.

Had he wronged the boy in some way?

Their paths had never crossed until that day months ago during the recruitment mission. Yet, Cloud's last words only a day ago, and now this dream, seem to indicate that there is some sort of 'history' between them. Which would explain the boy's aloof nature toward him, but it did not explain what took place before Cloud decided to bust out Sephiroth's bedroom window and abandon his dream of becoming SOLDIER. And his mention of Zack's death and some other person that Sephiroth assumed was a female that Cloud had called Aerith was still baffling him.

But what was more disturbing than anything else was Sephiroth's own conduct in the dream. Something was possessing his mind and body to execute those horrific atrocities. He could still hear the sweet, melodic voice as it called out to him, praising him, comforting him, promising him.

"Nibelheim…" his realization suddenly chilled him to the bone.

As he replayed the scene of himself standing amidst the blazing carnage, he remembered seeing the water tower in the middle of the square, and the man that collapsed at his feet, even in his state of disfigurement, looked very much like the innkeeper. At least what was left of him.

With an arm draped over bended knee, Sephiroth bowed his head. Not being a man of faith, especially working for ShinRa and being forced to participate in their corruptive pursuits, he abandoned his pride for a brief moment and made a demand not only to himself, but to whomever else that happened to hear his words. "It will never come to pass."

The sound of muffled voices and footsteps growing closer to the cargo hold caught the General's attention.

He quickly stood and gathered his belongings and moved himself behind the stack of crates just in time to see a handful of crew members emerge from the upper decks and begin shuffling freight around to ready it for unloading.

Sephiroth watched as one of the crewmen clumsily dropped a crate he was plucking from a stack near the unloading ramp that had just been lowered onto the dock, its contents shattering on impact as it hit the floor.

"What a waste." Sephiroth scoffed, shaking his head. His eyes then darted to the stack of crates that was concealing his presence, a small smile touching his lips.

He pulled Masamune from his side and wedged the blade between the crate and its lid, lifting the sword up and pulling the nails that were securing the wooden top free. Sheathing his weapon, he carefully removed the barrier between himself and the prize that lay inside.

Sephiroth picked up the bottle and examined the label. "Banora White, vintage 1978," he nodded. "I definitely approve."

With that, he gripped the neck of the bottle and strode to the exit, giving the crewmembers, whose mouths were gapping open in shock, a nonchalant salute as he held the bottle up and stepped out onto the dock.

* * *

Cloud stared into his steaming mug of coffee, his mind trying to piece together the best way to try and explain everything to Vincent. Although, something was telling him that it wasn't going to be as difficult as he was making it out to be.

Vincent knew the cold had started to take its toll on the blond and recommended continuing their 'talk' at the local tavern. Cloud, of course, refused and explained that his presence was not welcome in Nibelheim and that it would be better if they left for now to avoid an incident with the townsfolk.

The ex-Turk was reluctant to let the blond out of his sight, and if it wasn't for the demon echoing in his head and assuring him that the boy could be trusted, Cloud would have had no other choice but to obey or eat lead.

Cloud had suggested Rocket Town. No one there was familiar with him, at least not in this time, and they could possibly rent a room and talk in privacy without having to worry about prying ears listening in on their conversation. ShinRa was everywhere and around every corner. Which meant throwing caution to the wind would be a huge mistake. Staying vigilant and knowing what to watch out for would serve to avoid any unwanted conflict.

Cloud had committed an assault upon ShinRa's General.

He was a fugitive now, and the hunt for his head was mostly likely already on.

He had arrived in Rocket Town before Vincent, offering to carry the man so they could reach their destination faster by flight, but the gunman refused. Cloud knew Vincent could fly himself if he called forth Chaos to take control, but that was something the ex-Turk was not about to let happen. And that's when Cloud had realized that _this_ Vincent did not have control over his internal beasts yet, and it would be sometime before he would gain that power.

Cloud made a mental note to take extra special care in not pissing Vincent off.

His eyes moved around the tavern and examined each face they landed on. He chose a table in the very back corner not only for privacy, but to be able to see who entered and exited the establishment. One thing he couldn't stand was having his back to a door or window.

None of the patrons looked familiar, nor did they give off any type of hints toward being associated with ShinRa. But that really didn't mean anything.

Anyone looking for some quick cash and a leg up would go to ShinRa for shady odd jobs like spying and thieving. It was hard to tell who was the average Joe, and who was the average Joe with a fat wallet courtesy of illicit dealings with ShinRa Electric Company.

Cloud shot a quick sigh from his lips before lifting the steaming brew to his mouth and taking a drink. As soon as he lowered his mug, he almost choked on his mouthful of java when he saw Vincent sitting in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Apologies," Vincent deadpanned. "I would have arrived sooner, but I was…sidetracked."

Cloud's eyebrows furrowed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What do you mean?"

Vincent merely cast his eyes toward the door of the tavern.

Cloud looked past the gunman and his own eyes widened when a blond man busted through the door and directed his loud and vulgar tone toward the barkeep.

"Fuck me runnin', Mitch! When's yer worthless ass gonna start servin' some goddamn tea in this shit hole?"


	27. Chapter 27

_Happy Easter, everyone!_

_Thanks for all the feedback! (((Hugs))) It's much appreciated!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Although seeing another one of his friends alive and well was a wonderful thing, Cloud knew this was not the time to have to deal with Cid Highwind and his unrelenting personality. "He was trying to recruit you, wasn't he?"

Cloud watched Vincent's eyes shoot in the pilot's direction and then lock back onto him, his demeanor still as stoic as ever, but Cloud could sense a hint of contemplation now stirring the gunman. "Yes. He stopped me soon after arriving here, claiming to be the pilot of a space vessel and looking for worthy crew members to aid in its construction." Vincent had left out Cid's initial reaction to him after the pilot realized that the gunman was not a 'fuckin' walkin' dead blood sucker'.

Cloud nodded casually. "Makes sense. This would be around the time that Cid would be making preparation to finish the ShinRa 26…even though, due to setbacks, it will take him another six years before he finally reaches his dream of space travel."

The twitch of a raven eyebrow indicated to Cloud that the ex-Turk's interest was now extremely piqued…in an unsettling way. "How do you know what you just claimed will come to pass in six years time? And what intentions does ShinRa have with space travel?"

Cloud downed the remainder of his coffee and stood from the table, making his way to the door before turning to the gunman. "You're about to find out."

Vincent stood and quickly followed the blond out the door.

* * *

The motorbike that was 'commandeered' by the General from its unsuspecting owner, who was paying more attention to the bikini clad bodies walking along the beach of Costa Del Sol than his ride, began to slow and eventually come to a halt a few miles from the mountain village of Nibelheim.

The climate and terrain was becoming too harsh to travel on only two wheels, forcing Sephiroth to have no choice but hike the rest of the way on foot, the snow getting deeper the closer he got to the base of the mountain range.

Cloud's aura, which was resonating strong in this area a few hours ago, seemed to be drifting further north over the mountains now.

Sephiroth silently growled.

As long as Cloud could sprout wings and fly, the blond would be able to cover way more ground faster than him, making the task of catching up with him almost impossible.

There had to be another way.

Sephiroth gathered his belongings and pushed onward toward the village, hoping an answer to his dilemma would be solved once he arrived.

* * *

Vincent stood at the window across the rented room from where Cloud was seated on the bed, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes revealing the conflict within them as he stared at the shadowed silhouette of the partially constructed rocket ship being cast over the town by the morning sun that was slowly mounting the horizon. "I need proof. Only then will I agree to assist you."

Cloud nodded. "I don't blame you. I would be asking the same."

Cloud had spent the past hour explaining to Vincent, as convincingly as he could, all the events that led up to him being sent back in time and _almost_ all that had transpired since.

Needless to say, Cloud wasn't even sure what Vincent was thinking or believing since that was the first time the gunman had spoke since the blond started in on the whole spiel and asked for his help in destroying Jenova.

And Cloud knew exactly what proof would sway the impassive ex-Turk. "Lucrecia…I can take you to her."

Vincent's head slowly turned in Cloud's direction, his crimson eyes suddenly churning like lava in the pit of a volcano ready to detonate. "Lucrecia no longer exists." his voice bottomless and laced with ice, as if the woman's name was only to be spoken from his lips and no one else's.

Cloud stood his ground, unwilling to let himself be intimidated by the demon-filled man before him, even with the thought of this past and its differences bringing the chance that Lucrecia might not be in the waterfall cave where she had imprisoned herself in the other past.

But it was a chance he had to take.

Cloud stood from the bed and took a step forward, his stern eyes never leaving the ex-Turk's blistering glare. "If I prove you wrong…we become allies. If you prove me wrong…you can _try_ to kill me."

Vincent studied the boy standing before him and had to admit…he was impressed.

Cloud showed no will to back down and held his words and mind-set firm. But then again, it could all be nothing more than an expertly played ruse to gain his trust and rid himself of one less person standing in his way of destroying the Planet.

"_I will thoroughly enjoy watching you being made a fool of."_ Chaos rumbled, his laughter echoing loudly in Vincent's head.

Vincent ignored the beast taunting him and nodded in accord with the boy's proposition. "Where is she?" his words blunt and to the point.

Cloud released the breath he had no memory of holding, taking a seat on the bed again. "South of here is a cave that is only accessible by air or underwater…air being our best bet. I have no desire to hijack a sub from ShinRa, it will only add to the laundry list of felonies I've already committed against the company. A manhunt is most likely underway." that last statement was followed by eyes of regret.

Vincent quirked an eyebrow at said information. "What crimes have been committed?"

Cloud knew he couldn't hide the truth from the man if he wanted to gain his trust. So the truth he shall receive. "I assaulted General Sephiroth."

The gunman's eyes fell to his feet. "Lucrecia's son." he barely breathed.

Cloud's eyes narrowed. It was now obvious that Vincent had been holding out on him. "How do you know that?" his tone a bit more demanding than intended.

Vincent quickly regained his inexpressive manner, but the acrimony growing in his stare betrayed him. "Many things are made known to me through the…_others._"

"You mean, Chaos," Cloud snapped, almost appalled at the fact that Vincent was keeping knowledge from him, yet expected him to spill his guts about everything. "Since he's the only one of the _others_ that can speak, I would love to know what he's been filling your head with."

"_How deliciously spirited this boy is. If his body is as delectable as his soul, I may be forced to partake."_ the fiend growled seductively, causing Vincent's eyes to widen enough for Cloud to notice.

Cloud jumped off the bed and stood toe to toe with the ex-Turk who easily towered over him, but it made no difference to the pissed off blond. "What did he just say?"

"_Tell him."_ The demon snarled vast and ominous.

Vincent shook his head. "No."

Cloud stood on his tip toes, practically butting noses with enigmatic gunman. "Tell me." his voice flaring as hot as his temper.

"_Tell him...or else."_ was Chaos' warning.

That was no idle threat, and Vincent knew it.

Out of all the demons that resided in Vincent's form, Chaos was the most intellectual and the most dangerous, making it extremely hard for the gunman to fully control the beast. It was one of the main reasons he remained in comatose state for so long. Chaos needed Vincent to be conscious in order to maintain his own awareness. It was the only weapon the gunman had against the celestial beast if he ever got the inkling to take over and gain complete control.

"Hit me." Vincent demanded, taking a step back and distancing himself a bit from Cloud.

Cloud's brows furrowed, giving the man a 'have you gone insane' look. "What?"

"Render me unconscious and run." Vincent repeated, his voice beginning to alter, echoing, becoming deeper and otherworldly.

Cloud had only witnessed Chaos' form once before, and that was during the final battle with Sephiroth before Meteor. When the transformation took place, everyone in the group was afraid they would have more than Sephiroth and Jenova to deal with during the battle, but Chaos, controlled by Vincent, wielded unearthly powers that were of immense help in the defeat of the ex-General and the alien entity.

_This_ Chaos would not be the same creature.

Vincent doubled-over, clutching his chest with a gloved hand. The strain on his face was proof that he was struggling to keep the beast desiring to come forth at bay.

Cloud couldn't bring himself to harm Vincent, leaving only one other option. "No. I will not harm you or run from him."

The last hints of Vincent's voice faded as his eyes widened and flickered from crimson to gold. "He means…you harm. Don't…be a fool."

Cloud stumbled back, drawing his sword and readying himself for the beast that was emerging.

Vincent's body grew almost double in stature, his leather bodysuit becoming one with his bluish, white flesh as his arms, hands and feet were coiled in scrolling, golden armor. The red bandana donning the ex-Turk's head became a mask of sorts that only left the burning, golden eyes and fanged mouth visible, then branched out above the head like fiery horns. His ragged, red cape wrapped itself around his body, then in one swift motion it was ripped away and formed into two massive, bat-like wings that expanded almost the entire length of the room.

The demon stood in all his ethereal splendor, his glowing, golden eyes fixated on the boy only a claws reach away, a daggered smile gracing his lips. "The fire of your soul warms my flesh. You are even more exquisite in person, boy."

Cloud felt an ungodly chill prickle every inch of his skin, his grip on his sword tightened to the point of his fingers numbing. "Allow Vincent to return. I have no business with you."

Amused and quite pleased by the boy's mettle, Chaos' deep hum of approval vibrated almost like a purr in his throat. "I think you will reconsider…Harbinger of Death." the demon took a step forward, eyes never faltering from its prey.

Cloud's eyes narrowed as well as his voice. "Harbinger of Death?"

"That is what you are. That is was the future holds." Chaos now loomed over Cloud, his wings quivering with excitement, as if breathing in Death's essence was an aphrodisiac.

Cloud lowered his eyes and his sword, the words the demon had just uttered shot a bullet straight through his heart. Was he truly the bringer of death and destruction? If so, then why was he given the chance to change the future, to right the wrongs? Or were the wrongs never meant to be righted?

If anyone would know, it would be Chaos. The creature was a part of Gaia, a very important part. But would the beast offer the truth without a price?

Cloud raised his head and met feral eyes with the entity that stood mere inches away. "Then why am I here? Why would I be sent back to the past to alter an unchanging future?"

A golden claw reached out and offered itself, its owner lowering himself to face the boy before him. "The future is not unchangeable; it is only as I see it now. But, you will fail…if you do not accept the power I alone can give you."

Cloud recoiled, finally realizing just how close he was to the fiend, the back of his legs hitting the bed hindering his retreat. He had no intentions of fighting Chaos, knowing that whatever injuries were inflicted upon the monster would also harm Vincent. But, the demigod wasn't exactly acting as if he wanted a battle, either. And that was even more disturbing. "I don't want your power. I will do this on my own. It is my burden to bear."

Chaos laughed, the rumbling arrogance reverberated loudly throughout the room. "You _will_ want it. You will do _anything_ to have it. That, I promise."

Cloud wasn't sure if Chaos was serious or just playing mind games with him. The demon did possess great power, which Cloud knew first hand. But why would he want to share those powers? What would the egocentric demon gain in granting a mere human such a prize?

Cloud swallowed his pride and softened his expression, as if his curiosity had defeated every other emotion that dwelled within him.

He was desperate to save the Planet and all that he held dear. And even if it cost him his dignity or his life, he would do whatever it took. He wanted to know. He needed to know. "What is it you offer?"

A triumphant smirk curled the demons lips, exposing the tip of a fang that was being flicked by tongue. "Place your hand in mine." Chaos uncurled the golden claws of the hand that was still extended and being offered.

Cloud stared and almost became hypnotized by the sunlight pouring through the window that danced and sparkled upon the golden claw, the sight of the hand that summoned his touch quickened his breath and his heartbeat tenfold.

He slowly reached out, hesitating only for a brief moment before carefully placing his hand into the demon's open one. Brilliant, blue eyes trailed up the length of Chaos' arm and shoulder until finally taking hold of the golden orbs that practically devoured them on contact. "I commend you, boy. I am not one to be trusted, yet you show no fear in being betrayed." the demon whirred deeply, slowly closing his hand over Cloud's as if giving him the opportunity to withdraw if he wished to do so.

Cloud could feel the cold metal of the armor caressing his skin and noted how gentle Chaos was holding his hand, even after what he had just confessed. "You won't betray me. Vincent won't allow you to betray me."

Chaos droned in delight, violently pulling Cloud's hand and slamming his body into him, clasping the back of his head with his free hand, forcing the blond's ear to his mouth. "My Vessel hasn't much control over what I do at this moment…and neither do you."

Cloud grit his teeth and closed his eyes as the demon traced the shell of his ear with a warm, slick tongue. "Your offer, Chaos. What is it? Or is deception the only power you possess?"

Chaos chuckled, moving his tongue down Cloud's throat, a fang snagging flesh as the demon lapped the blood that began to surface. "Hardly. But what I offer comes with a price." he hummed into Cloud's neck.

It was expected. And Cloud was prepared to pay whatever price was asked. He had no choice.

Surprisingly, Chaos suddenly released Cloud and distanced himself, his demeanor now taking on a more serious air. "I offer to you, Death…the gift of life."

Cloud's patience with the beast was wearing paper thin and it showed. "Get to the fucking point!" he lashed out, stumbling backwards and collapsing on the bed.

Chaos stood rigid and crossed his golden gauntlets over his chest, the amusement roused by Cloud's spiritedness no longer apparent. "I can eradicate Calamity's taint from your body and bestow upon you the power to do same for those who carry its spoil."

Cloud's heart stopped. But as realization hit, his heart started pumping so hard he thought he felt a rib crack. "Have you always had this power?"

Chaos merely nodded.

Cloud fists tightened and trembled with rage. He couldn't recall a time in his entire existence that had him so insanely pissed. "Then why the hell didn't you use that power before? The Planet was completely destroyed, but you could have stopped it! You could have prevented the deaths of millions of innocent lives!"

The demon's lack of sympathy shone through not only in his disposition, but also in his answer. "It matters to me not whether this Planet or its inhabitants live. Just as time and space, I am eternal. What care I for humans and their pathetic existence, or the life of a Planet that will be reborn again and again no matter how many times it meets its end?"

"Then why give me the power to save the lives of all that you could give two-shits-less about?" the blond's response hissed through clenched teeth.

A small smile curled the corner Chaos' mouth. "Because, Cloud Strife...you are no human."

Cloud didn't know what to say or think about that answer. And he wasn't about to burden his already anxious mind with it.

There was no way he could turn down the offer that was just given to him. But if he agreed to it now, all of his enhancements and abilities would be stripped from him, leaving him way too vulnerable for the battles that he knew were yet to come. And because of that, he had to ask the inevitable. "I'll be _normal_ again, won't I?" it almost pained him to say it.

Chaos grunted an acknowledgement. "You will not have the strength or abilities that you possess now, nor will anyone with Calamity's taint you touch once I impart the power unto you."

Cloud released a deep breath and nodded. "How long does this offer stand?"

The smirk that formed on the demon's face was more than disturbing. "Now or never."

Cloud figured as much, especially from this sly and narcissistic creature. So came the next question. "The price?"

After asking said question, Cloud stared Chaos square in the eye, that is until the beast's maw opened in a haughty grin that revealed nothing but a mouthful of white, razor-sharp daggers. "I believe you already know the answer to that question, Cloud." the demon drawled out the blond's name like he was savoring the sweet taste of his blood that still danced upon his tongue.

Anything. He would do anything to save them. To save _him_.

"So be it." his voice barely a whisper, but more than loud enough for Chaos to relish every single shaken breath.


	28. Chapter 28

_Yep, another late update. ;)_

_I do apologize, but I have been very busy lately, and trying to find free time to sit and write has been a challenge (because when I sit and write, it takes me a bit to get the juices flowin'). I am seeing a bit of a break on the horizon, so hopefully (once again, no promises) I'll be able to spend a bit more time on 'Our Time'._

_I want to humbly thank each and every one of you for all the feedback! You guys are great! My confidence level in my storytelling and writing skills still isn't all that grand, but hey, it's not about what I think, it's about all of you! And I'm assuming you guys are taking pleasure in this fucked up joy ride, so buckle up and hang on!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The closer the village became, the further away he wished it was.

Sephiroth didn't relish the fact of being anywhere near this town that seemed to fester with ignorance and misery, especially after his last visit and the disturbing dream that still plagued his thoughts.

Although, watching this place and those in this village who proved they are nothing more than ill-bred barbarians writhe in flames didn't seem like all that unsettling of a notion.

His mind wandered back to Seth hovering over a wounded Cloud and violently snatching a handful of flaxen spikes, wrenching the blond's neck in a way that a neck should not be contorted, lining up his blow to the boy's skull to make sure the slat and rusted nails penetrated flesh and bone.

That day, it took Sephiroth more than a bit of reserve not to carve the heathen's heart out. This day, if the delinquent was still of this world and had the audacity to attempt such an act, he would have most certainly met his end by drowning in a pool of his own blood that was forming beneath his body while trying futilely, but desperately, to shove the entrails that were spilling out onto the ground back into his gaping abdomen.

Sephiroth smiled slightly at the thought of being able to witness such retribution, but then frowned knowing Masamune would be clean and still sheathed at his side while Cloud stood over the body with bloodied hands and feral, emerald eyes.

He looked up to the dismal grey that darkened the morning as if it held some sort of almighty answer to the perplexing questions that beleaguered his mind.

A storm was fast approaching and readying to cover the region with another blanket of white. Only if, as that mantle of purity fell from the heaven's and blanketed Nibelheim with its luster, it would fray and unravel the veil of darkness that shrouded this place and the iniquity it birthed.

The General shook from his reverie and continued his trek up the hill and toward the border of the village; Cloud's aura could still be felt over the mountains and beyond, so getting there as fast as possible before the blond's impression started moving again and possibly disappear was imperative.

He still wasn't even sure what to say or do once he was finally face to face with his student. Could he even call Cloud that anymore? No. The time of mentor and apprentice was beyond over. What sort of tutorage could he offer, anyway? Especially to someone who already had all the knowledge of a veteran warrior.

That reflection alone caused Sephiroth's temper to flare and fists to tighten.

Cloud had been deceitful since day one.

Yet, the General had never once betrayed Cloud, always candid and honest, even if it was a bit insensate.

But, according to the boy's last words, that was far from the truth.

However, Cloud had been manipulated by Hojo. Any of what the blond had spat in rage could have just been conjured in his head by whatever the depraved madman had his drug-fueled slave inject him with. His body has obviously been altered; perhaps his mind too has been affected.

That, or the boy has the gods given ability to predict an ill-fated future.

Even so, it still didn't explain Cloud's adroit abilities and knowledge before Hojo's involvement.

He was hiding something. And that something would be revealed very soon.

Sephiroth halted his steps and snapped his head in the direction of a piercing scream that ripped through and shattered the serenity that Nibelheim, whether in the waking world, or in one's dreams, seemed to never have enough of.

Covertness be damned, he drew his sword and raced toward the shriek of terror which led him into the woodlands just a bit east of the outskirts of the village.

A half-squeal half-whimper revealed a brunette girl, her right leg limp and covered in blood, frantically pulling herself up onto a large land crag of rock to escape the snarling and snapping jaws of four Nibel wolves.

In a blur of black and silver, the General lunged forward and connected blade with throat, slicing the head clean off of the second largest of the wolves a mere fraction of a second before its salivating maw shredded through the flesh and bone of the girl's injured leg that was dripping with warm crimson, steaming and perfuming the chilled air with an intoxicating scent that had drove the wolves ravenous.

The other three wolves, startled, leapt back and cast their golden eyes upon their fallen ebbing onto the once pallid ground, then back to the perpetrator standing in the way of their feast.

The largest of the pack stepped forward, hairs on its back raised to the heavens, baring fangs and snarling to display dominance over the others and intimidate the silver-haired creature that dared to challenge them.

Sephiroth had no desire, nor did he have the time, to flaunt supremacy with the beasts and took charge by quickly leaping high in the air. Confused by the sudden disappearance of their new quarry, the wolves couldn't seem to comprehend what had just happened until it was too late.

The leader was suddenly airborne and thrust violently into the trunk of an immense pine tree a good fifty yards from where it had been standing. The hit was so fast and fierce that the body of the wolf practically disintegrated on contact, the ancient pine only suffering a bald patch of wood where the bark had been 'shaved' off.

The last two, and smallest of the pack, wasted no time and bolted in retreat, their turned-tail whines could be heard fading into the distance.

Sephiroth sighed as he crouched down and ran Masamune through the snow to clean the blood that coated her before he sheathed the blade. Just as he took pride in his appearance, he also took pride in his weapon's. Masamune was a part of him; therefore a good cleaning was in order for his sword at the next offered break. Whenever that would be.

He then turned to witness the brunette girl braced against the rock face and giving him a narrowed, subzero look that could freeze the flamethrower of an Ark Dragon. "You're welcome." Sephiroth responded, nodding his head slightly as he took a couple steps forward.

"Where's Cloud?!"

The General stood stark still, feeling his heart unexpectedly hammer against his chest at the very sound of that name, inadvertently returning the narrowed glare. "You saw him?" his pitch a bit more insistent than meant.

The girl turned her head to not only avoid answering the question, but also the blazing, emerald eyes that she could feel melting her obstinacy into a puddle of acquiesce.

Sephiroth took in an iced breath, calming his demeanor. If he wanted answers from this stubborn girl, who had obviously been in contact with Cloud, then he needed to 'play nice'. "The wound on your leg needs treatment. I can help you, if you like." he spoke softly, reaching into his coat pocket and holding out a glowing, green orb for the girl to see.

She turned her head slightly and caught the luminous ball in his hand out of the corner of her eye, huffily crossing her arms over her ample chest and sharply turning her head back in the opposite direction. "I'd rather bleed to death." she bit out harshly.

Sephiroth arched an eyebrow, his lip curling slightly at the girl's mulish pride. "And bleed to death you shall…if the wolves don't return to finish their meal first."

The brunette's eyes dropped down to the throbbing gash maiming her thigh. She almost bit through her bottom lip from the pain as she moved the appendage to reposition her stance against the rock face. The wolf had clawed her good and deep, and the bleeding was not letting up. The boulder she balanced upon had puddles of crimson filling the small pits and hollows marring the surface. If she did not seek some sort of medical attention soon, she would most definitely die where she stood from blood loss. And there was no way she could make it back to town on her own.

"My offer still stands, unlike you if you keep hesitating." the General smirked, tossing the cure materia in the air and catching it, mocking the girl's pig-headedness.

She threw a middle finger at the man before slapping her palm against her forehead; a sudden wave of dizziness was causing her head swim and her vision blur. Before she could stop herself, she felt her uninjured leg give out beneath her as her body fell along with her consciousness.

* * *

"I grow impatient with your hesitance, boy."

Cloud's eyes trailed up to meet those of the demon that loomed over him, anxiously awaiting its 'payment'.

He had been buying himself some time by coming up with as many questions he could think of pertaining to the powers Chaos was offering, which, of course, most of the answers given were vague, while at the same time weighing in all of his options.

Cloud was convinced that he did need the powers that the demigod was willing to share with him, but in no way was he ready for them yet.

If he lost the powers of Jenova now, he would lose the advantages they offered, and that he needed, in order to fulfill what he had been given the chance to accomplish.

The trick now was to convince Chaos to keep true to his offer with a little added parley.

"Fight me."

Chaos roared in delight. "If that is what you consider foreplay, so be it. But I warn you, boy…I play for keeps."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "If I win, you will still hold true your offer…only at my discretion. If you win…"

"If I win…" Chaos interrupted, closing the distance and snatching Cloud's chin between golden claws. "You're body and soul are mine for all eternity."

Before Cloud could even utter a word, the demon's lips and tongue plundered his mouth with possessive ferocity.

Cloud struggled not only against the assault, but also his body's reaction to it.

It felt as if his very essence was being siphoned, then it began to pour back in and fill him with something bizarre and euphoric. It was an incredibly, idyllic sensation of pain and bliss that awakened every pleasure sensor in Cloud's body. And the proof was behind his pant's zipper, hard as mythril and throbbing against his thigh.

Chaos slowly withdrew his mouth from Cloud's swollen lips, having to grab the boy by the shoulders as his legs began to buckle, threatening to give out on him. A sly grin graced the demon's mouth. "Are you positive you would rather clash on the battle field than in bed?"

Cloud looked up at Chaos with glowing, emerald slits. "As soon as my ass can walk…your ass is going down."


	29. Chapter 29

_Ya'll are gonna kill me at the end of this chapter! *grinnin' like a madwoman* _

_Thanks and love to all for the reviews, faves and follows!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Irene Strife, lost in a distraught haze, steadily stared into the steaming mug in her hands as if scrying into a chalice of sanctified water to summon forth some sort of power to foresee her lost son and his whereabouts.

Waking this morning to find Tifa in tears and Cloud missing from his bed had the woman cold with fear. The hot coffee was doing nothing to shake off the chill of dread.

There was no way Cloud could have just up and walked out of the house in the middle of the night by himself. He was comatose with exhaustion. A few days of bed rest and maybe he'd be able to sit up, possibly stand and walk a bit, but not disappear without a trace, at least not without help, or…worse.

Foul play did not stray far as the possible cause of her son's vanishing act.

Anyone could have seen him entering the village last night. Many of the hunters had extended manpower and patrol hours because of the recent wolf attacks that had the village on high alert. The Mayor had advised everyone to stay within the village limits and a curfew was set for all residents not part of the hunting parties. If anyone left the boundaries without an escort or were out past curfew, they were on their own to fend for themselves.

And Tifa was too stubborn to listen to reason.

The brunette had stormed out of the house claiming she was going out to find Cloud and wasn't coming back until she did. Two hours had now passed without sight or sound from the girl.

Irene slammed her fist against the oak table she was sitting at, resolute determination hardening the soft, angelic features of her face. "Sitting here and doing nothing isn't going to bring them back!"

As soon as she stood to ready herself to go out searching, a strident knock echoed into the house, her eyes betraying the strength she had mustered just a moment ago as a hopeful tear escaped and rolled down her alabaster cheek.

She raced to the door and threw it open, expecting to see Tifa safe with Cloud at her side.

"Pardon the intrusion, Irene, but this young woman needs to rest."

Irene stood wide-eyed and completely taken aback by the sight of ShinRa's General standing at her doorstep with an unconscious Tifa cradled in his arms.

Sephiroth quickly turned his head and scanned the village behind him before turning his eyes back to the woman gaping at him. "May I enter, please?" a bit of impatience in his velvet tone, not wanting to be seen by anyone that might cause problems he had no time for, nor did he want to befall his ex-student's mother.

Irene shook from her bemusement and motioned for the General to enter, "Y—yes, of course." She then rushed to Tifa's side as Sephiroth laid her down on the cushioned, pine settee opposite the flaming hearth. "What on Gaia happened? Will she be alright?" her questions escaped her lips unkindly as she grabbed the quilt draped over the piece of furniture and began to cover Tifa with it.

Sephiroth nodded. "She will be fine. She did suffer blood loss and will be unconscious for sometime while her body finishes healing and replenishing itself."

Irene made to remove Tifa's boots when she noticed the large, blood-soaked rips in her pants that revealed three, long wounds on her upper thigh that looked to be almost fully healed. The only evidence that they were fresh was the blood that was beginning to dry around each claw mark. "Wolves." her words whispered and shaken.

"I heard her scream as I was approaching the village. When I found her, she was being chased up a rock face by four of them. I dispatched two, the other two fled. She fell unconscious and I treated her wounds with a cure materia," Sephiroth affirmed, placing a comforting hand on the woman's trembling shoulder. "She is safe now."

Irene stood and turned sharp, tear soaked, cerulean eyes at the man, causing Sephiroth's hand to promptly return to his side. "What about my son?" she bit back more tears threatening to fall.

Sephiroth almost had to stop his hand from reaching out again to touch the face those eyes were a part of, an apparition of Cloud taking form in place of the woman standing before him.

"General?" Irene's face softened a bit when she noticed the conflict in Sephiroth's expression.

Sephiroth closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, reality returned in the form of his haunter's mother. "That's what I'm here to find out." his voice poised, but with some effort.

Irene's grief-stricken temper returned. "What's happened to him?! Why did he show up here covered in blood and half-dead?! And what the hell are these?!" she pulled the objects in question from the back pocket of her pants and held them out with a shaky hand for Sephiroth to see.

His emerald eyes broadened and began to glow deep and luminous.

This time, his hand moved of its own will, slowly reaching out and taking the three white feathers tinged with dried blood, closing his fingers firmly around the precious things and pressing them tightly against the exposed skin of his chest like a man lost in the dark depths of despair that had been graced with the light of salvation.

As soon as the feathers came into contact with his flesh, they began to pulse with a warm, golden light.

Sephiroth's breath became labored, his chest heaving from the overpowering sensations that began to awaken and course through him. Muscles became lax and gave out from the surge of pain that suddenly struck the right side of his back, his knees hitting the floor, agony hissing through clenched teeth.

Irene stumbled backwards, too afraid to even attempt approaching the man, and cried out in horror when something began to flay the leather of his coat and distend beneath it. She fell to the floor and covered her face with tremulous hands to hide her eyes from the morbid sight of a massive wing ripping free from Sephiroth's shoulder; black feathers and blood eclipsed the light and flew through the air, raining down upon them like a tempest of death.

* * *

Cloud arced his back and tumbled backwards in midair to dodge the swipe of a golden claw aimed at his head, but barely avoided the energy sphere that Chaos quickly shot at him, singeing a few feather tips of his left wing while trying to gain his bearings and a bit of distance from the demon.

"You're fighting dirty!" Cloud spat, hovering in a defensive stance, his sword poised and ready for the demigod's next assault.

"Did you expect anything less of me?" Chaos hummed in amusement.

An irritated grunt could be heard clear as day escaping the blond's throat. "Not really."

The fight had started on the ground and quickly moved to the air. Cloud found that he felt more comfortable and had better maneuverability being airborne, and he needed every advantage he could gain. But, it wasn't that much of an advantage when the opponent could fly too. "We can always end this already obvious victory for me and go back to finishing what we started." the demon's chortle rumbled like thunder.

"Are you that hard up?" Cloud smirked, taunting the beast and getting a little verbal payback.

Chaos snorted haughtily, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hardly. But I know a prize when I see one. Especially when said prize comes with the gift of being 'untouched'." that last statement bore fangs due to the pompous smile curling his lip.

If looks could kill, Chaos would be six feet under. "I suggest you kill me, then…because I would rather die than become your trophy." Cloud glowered, raising his weapon.

The countenance of the demon's face twisted into something beyond malevolent. "You will bring your own end soon enough, Calamity's Herald." his words laced with bane.

Cloud knew damn well the creature was just trying to ruffle his feathers, per say. But that didn't quell the anger that was crackling like electricity from the tips of his toes to his fingers that held his sword with a grip that could splinter bone like a vice.

With inhuman speed, Cloud bolted forth leaving a trail of feathers in his wake to join the fluffs of white that were already falling from the heavens and down to christen earth below.

Chaos readied for the onslaught and hurled a series of energy blasts aimed at his prey to try and throw him off course and create an opening for his planned assail.

Cloud countered by reflecting two of the blasts with his sword and throwing them right back at their creator. Chaos dodged them with ease, but as he turned back around to face the blond, a third blast caught him by surprise and hit him square in the chest causing a large explosion that shook Heaven and Gaia.

Cloud felt his heart plummet to his stomach when the smoke from the blast cleared to reveal a shred of tattered, red cloth amongst the flurry of white fluttering in the wind…and nothing more.

Cloud quickly flew to the cloth and snatched it out of the air, staring down upon it with eyes of lament.

He breathed a curse and sliced the air with his sword in anger. "Damn it! He should have seen that one coming! He should have sensed it!"

It was what Cloud had feared would happen by provoking this battle.

His intentions were to best the demon…not destroy him.

Cloud lifted his eyes to his sword and stared at it as if it were toxic. He then threw the mythril blade with all his might and watched it carve the air it flew through and finally fade into nothingness, lifting the crimson swatch and pressing it against his chest. "Vincent, forgive me."

"You should be forgiving yourself for making such a foolish judgment, boy."

Cloud stopped breathing, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, feeling the heated breath from behind that ghosted his flesh.

He slowly turned body and wide eyes to find a very delighted demon looming over him. The smug bastard had a grin plastered on his face that could rival that of the Cheshire cat. "Not fair." Cloud's lips moved, but his voice was lost in transit.

"Why not? Because you lost? No rules were set. And even if there were, I highly doubt it would have mattered." Chaos droned sensually, running deft claws through Cloud's golden spikes, down his cheek, and trailing them along the flawless, pale skin of his throat. As soon as the demon's touch left him, blood rushed to the surface where each claw had stroked flesh.

"Kill me." Cloud's voice was almost suppliant.

Chaos cupped the back of Cloud's head with one claw, bringing the blond's ear closer to his curled lips, softly stroking a white, feathered wing with the other. "No. You will live, my Angel of Death. Eternal life and rapture will be yours. Your body and soul will be mine. A god, you shall become."

Cloud's fight to free himself from the demon's arms was futile. Chaos held some sort of power that rendered his body inert, yet he could feel every touch, every caress, all the pain stricken him one hundred fold, as if his entire body had suddenly become hypersensitive with the slightest of contact. He cringed at its duplicity that was turning the demon rapacious.

"I want…none of it." Cloud's voice was muffled as he fought against lips and tongue that were invading his mouth.

Chaos moved his smiling maw to Cloud's throat, his fangs sinking into the flesh. "You have no choice, b—oy..."

The demon quickly released his hold on Cloud and clutched the armor covering the upper right of his chest, blood spewed forth between golden claws and trailed down his arm.

Whatever power that Cloud was being controlled by had fled his body, but his fear was standing its ground. He watched in shock as Chaos' form began to alter, golden eyes returning to crimson, and the familiar blade that was carving its way deeper into the demon's chest. "NO!" Cloud yelled, the sound of metal scraping bone split the air as the blade swiftly withdrew from the body of Vincent Valentine.

Vincent's limp form gave way to gravity and began to fall to the earth, revealing the bringer of his descent who hovered in the air, shadowed by the single, black wing that haloed above him.


	30. Chapter 30

_I pumped this one out for you guys because I felt so bad for leaving you hanging with the last chapter. So, shift your bums back into your seats and get comfy again!_

_This chapter is nothin' but Cloud and Sephy!_

_Love to all who give it back! Thank you!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Cloud!"

The blond paid no mind to the silver-haired man yelling his name as he plunged toward Vincent's falling body, catching the ex-Turk in his arms and landing with a soft crunch on the new-fallen snow.

Sephiroth landed a short distance away and watched with an expression mixed with anger and bewilderment as Cloud gently laid the body of his assailant on the ground and began to undo the buckles and fasteners of the top half of the raven-haired man's leather garb. "You plan to save him after what he…it…just did to you?"

Cloud kept his eyes fixed and hands busy applying pressure and wrapping Vincent's wound with the sleeve of his own sweater he had torn off. He couldn't look at the other man, couldn't bring his eyes to meet the one's he could feel torching the skin of his face, thawing his frozen expression of resentment. "He's...a friend."

Sephiroth scoffed, his raven wing thrashing out as if reacting to his detestation. "Your choice in 'friends' is…objectionable."

Cloud sighed. He'd deal with Sephiroth and his attitude later, but now his main concern was saving Vincent's life. The bleeding was severe, meaning Sephiroth had sliced through main arteries. The only chance the ex-Turk had of survival was to be healed by the power of the Lifestream.

"Help me…please." Cloud's eyes finally lifted and met with Sephiroth's stanch glare, his voice beseeching, but still holding an edge of intensity.

Sephiroth's gaze moved from Cloud to the dying man laying in the snow and back to Cloud again, silently cursing when he found himself reaching into his coat pocket and pulling the cure materia out, tossing it to the blond. "It's mastered…_you_ should have no problems using it." his tone shaded with a hint of bitterness.

Cloud caught the orb and the insinuation tossed at him. "Thank you." he nodded, quickly casting his eyes back to Vincent and centering his concentration upon the materia.

Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest and growled silently when Cloud successfully activated the mastered cure. Even though he knew the boy could do it, he was almost hoping that he'd be proven wrong and that Cloud actually hadn't been hiding his _true_ expertise. He was hoping more than anything that Cloud had not been falsehearted.

But, there was always the hope that these skills were related to his transmutation. And then Sephiroth remembered the mansion and witnessing the boy beckon forth a god.

That spectacle happened way before green eyes and white wings did.

Sephiroth's wing fanned out, reminding him that he too was suffering, though 'suffering' really wasn't what he would describe it as, a similar quandary. His strength and abilities seemed normal, at least to him. The only change of notice so far was the birth of a single wing and the ability to fly. His eyes and leather-clad hands reached out and touched the feathered appendage that curled itself around him as if being wordlessly summoned. It felt surprisingly natural, like it had always been a part of him, yet completely foreign at the same time.

Cloud was finishing bandaging Vincent's now almost fully healed wound when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He lifted his head and watched with rapt interest as Sephiroth stroked, poked and prodded his wing. "Careful, their…sensitive," Cloud warned, noticing the wing quivering under the somewhat, forceful handling. "It can be drawn into your body and mentally called forth when needed…it just takes some practice."

Sephiroth quickly looked up, his wing returning to its place behind him. "I see. Well, since you are all knowing on this subject, I suppose you will have to _teach_ me," the quirk of an elegant silver eyebrow and the sarcastic tenor that followed was giving Cloud a complex. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Cloud shook it off, though. He deserved the verbal abuse. He had betrayed _this_ Sephiroth's trust. The man was obviously just as confused as he was about his condition.

"When did it happen?" Cloud carefully asked. He actually wasn't even sure if he should be asking such a question, but the General's response might provide some needed answers that have lingered out of reach long enough.

"An hour ago in Nibelheim."

Cloud felt his heart stop along with the world around him. "Where…in Nibelheim?" he could barely breathe the words.

The General furrowed his brows at Cloud's strange response, not really wanting to answer the question, regardless. "Does it matter?"

Cloud slowly rose from Vincent's side on the ground, his sapphire eyes never wavering from the emerald ones that narrowed themselves at him. "Where?" he wasn't asking, he was demanding.

Sephiroth took offence. Was Cloud accusing him of something?

Damn it, he wasn't the traitor, and he was getting quite sick of being fated as one.

"What are you insinuating?" he demanded back, taking a dominate step forward. "You have the audacity to convict me like a criminal after what you pulled?"

Cloud recoiled when Sephiroth suddenly appeared only inches in front of him, his soaring and transcendent physique shadowed the blond's smaller form and his temper. "I just need to know. It's…important." his softened words revealing his shame, trying once again to convince himself that _this _Sephiroth was innocent of the crimes committed by the one who claimed he would never be a memory.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and mentally reigned in his anger, taking an unwanted step back and away from Cloud. The blond had just exhibited discomfiture from his outburst, and he had no right to lose his composure either. Although, for Sephiroth, it was getting harder and harder to control his emotions around Cloud. Being near him now stirred feelings and emotions within that the man never knew existed.

He wasn't going to lie to Cloud and make up some ludicrous story. But the truth may seem so farfetched that he might not believe him anyway. "Your mother's living room."

The silence was deafening.

Cloud stared at Sephiroth like the man had just been resurrected for the umpteenth time and began preaching claptrap about "Reunion", this and "Sailing the cosmos with this Planet as my vessel", that. "You're shitting me, right?"

Sephiroth looked to the sky and back. "Have I ever been known to speak nonsense?"

Cloud clucked his tongue. This was not the time, nor the place, to respond to that question. "Not…recently." he managed without saying what he wanted to.

Sephiroth scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Old Man ShinRa has a more credible tongue than you, Strife. You have been dishonest with me since the day of our first meeting. I warn you now, I will have the complete and utter truth spilling from your lips before this day meets its end," his heated glare quickly shot to an unconscious Vincent and then trained themselves back onto the blond ass he was chewing out. "But for now, our first priority is to seek proper shelter and see to your 'friend's' recovery. I will have many questions for him, as well…unless I receive the pleasure of running him through again."

Cloud let that last part go and asked the question perplexing him. "You aren't here to take me back?" he queried, surprised as all Hade's Hell that he wasn't going to be dragged back to ShinRa, saving him from having to fight his way back out again without getting himself possibly killed in the process.

Sephiroth shook his head 'no' and then glanced down and to his right at the raven wing, which seemed to have a mind of its own, that was wrapping itself around him again. "In our current state, it would not be an intelligent move on our part. I already spend more than enough time in Hojo's laboratory, I do not wish to reside there," he affirmed matter-of-factly, grabbing the feathered thing and pushing it back behind him. "Until the truth be told and the mystery concerning our conditions is made known, I have no plans on returning to ShinRa except for answers that we, ourselves, are unable to acquire without having to go back. That is, unless you have acquired information since your desertion."

Cloud shook his head 'no', but couldn't resist the potshot. "That makes you a 'deserter' too, General."

"Correction," Sephiroth retorted, turning to gather his belongings he had discarded on the ground when he landed. "If I do not return in three weeks time, _then_ I will be classified as such and have my entire army hunting me down like a game bird," he took a quick glance over his right shoulder after saying that. "But, even now we must be on guard at all times. ShinRa has eyes everywhere…and they will be watching."

Cloud nodded in agreement. That was something he was all too familiar with and prepared for. "I know of a place we can go that ShinRa has no knowledge of."

Sephiroth cocked his head and an eyebrow. "A place on this Planet that ShinRa has no knowledge of, yet you do?"

Cloud knelt down and lifted Vincent, draping the unconscious man over his shoulders, then turned back to Sephiroth and his dubious comment and nodded. "The Forgotten City."

* * *

After an agreed return to Rocket Town for needed supplies, Cloud led the way to the Northern Continent, Sephiroth convincing Cloud to stop along the way so he could ease him of the 'deadweight' being carried, and then Cloud relieving Sephiroth of Vincent once he told him they were close to their destination.

Sephiroth looked down from his invisible plateau just below the white clouds drifting along the tranquil and bright blue sky, noticing the infamous Bone Village coming into view.

The archeological dig site had uncovered many ancient relics dating back almost two thousand years, many of the treasures being displayed in one of ShinRa's art and culture museums that the corporation's warped, head scientist would frequent often.

Beyond the village was nothing but a small patch of forest that descended into a large concaved mountain base that sloped into the ocean.

Sephiroth caught up with Cloud as the blond started to make his descent. "I now see why ShinRa has never been here," he pointed out, giving Cloud a sideways glance. "It's an obvious waste of time and manpower. There is nothing down there but trees and mountains with no evidence of natural Mako deposits anywhere."

Cloud looked back at the General, shaking his head. "In basic training, isn't it taught to never underestimate not only the enemy, but the environment, as well? Becoming one with them, move as they move, see as they see? It's like the old adage, 'never judge a book by its cover'."

Sephiroth couldn't help but smirk. "You are the epitome of that 'old adage', Cloud."

Cloud's lips curled slightly at Sephiroth's quip.

They touched down on the outer edge of the Sleeping Forest; the canopy of the tall, luminescent trees blocked out all light from above and created an ethereal ambiance that lit this world within a world with sparkling, bluish-white hues.

Sephiroth couldn't believe what he was seeing.

While flying above, this very location looked to be nothing more than an ordinary, everyday wooded area. Nothing spectacular, nothing out of the norm. "This place can't be the same forest we just viewed from the sky." he spoke in skepticism, reaching out and placing his hand upon the trunk of one of the radiant and ancient trees. His brows furrowed when he felt the trunk move beneath his hand as if taking in a slow, deep breath.

Cloud gently pulled Vincent from his shoulders and propped him up against the nearest tree, taking a break to stretch and work the stiff muscles in his neck and back. "It's the same place…two thousand years forgotten." he answered, closing his eyes and breathing in the reassuring and calming scent of a world still alive and untouched.

Sephiroth turned and looked upon Cloud curiously. "You speak as if you are some sort of prophet from a world that no longer exists."

Cloud turned to the General, his answer and the haunted look in his eyes were more than disturbing. "Maybe I am."


	31. Chapter 31

**_Author's Note: I do apologize to all who experienced the mishap of my stories vanishing into thin air, I was quite surprised and extremely pissed, myself. I assure you that it was not my doing, especially after just posting the new chapter to 'Our Time'. I'm just now able to re-upload the stories. Once again, I do apologize and I hope this does not happen again with any new chapters I post. This was a real 'WTF?' moment._**

**_Thank you for all the PM's of concern._**

**_On with the story!_**

**_Safe to Sway_**

* * *

_Well, hello! It's been awhile!_

_Sorry about that, but this story really is starting to frustrate me. I am surprised that I was able to write this chapter. It's funny, I know where I want this story to go; it's just getting it there that's the problem. I have most of the plot and certain scenes played out in my head, but trying to type those images out is almost mind numbing for me and that's when I start to draw a blank. So expect erratic updates with this story from here on out. For those who are anticipating a new chapter for _Double Edged Sword, _chapter 4 is in the works and should be posted soon!_

_Thank you all so very much for all the support! I'm so grateful that so many are enjoying my stories and keep coming back for more! Love to you all!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Many nights in past's memory, Cloud found himself sitting upon Gaia's green earth and staring into hypnotic flames that warmed his flesh and iced his heart. Memories of battles fought, lives lost, and infliction suffered, conjured themselves within the blaze of unending desolation that would beckon him to join it in its anguished oubliette of despair and throw away the key.

And here he was again. Staring. Remembering. And once again, wanting nothing more than to forget.

He was still hoping that this was all nothing but a Mako induced dream, a figment of imagination and recollections twisting and turning his unconscious world upside-down, trying to assure himself that at any moment his eyelids would fly open with a garbled shout as his bed sheets stuck to his sweat-soaked skin with Tifa, who was accustom to the constant nightmares that plagued his sleep, banging on the other side of his bedroom door and calling out "Cloud? If you're still alive, breakfast is ready."

Speaking of unconscious, Cloud spared a glance at Vincent's still comatose self sprawled out on the threadbare and dust covered bed of the dwelling they commandeered for the night. Not that it belonged to anyone anymore, but Cloud felt just as guilty using the accommodations this time around as he did last, almost as if he and his 'guests' were desecrating sacred ground.

It was always an uncomfortable, yet strangely contented feeling each time he visited the City of the Ancients. Whether now in the past, or then in the future, _her_ presence resonated in this place like a beacon of light…bright and strong. But the memory of what took place…what _could_ take place…reared its ugly head and spun an unpleasant web of thoughts. And those thoughts sparked a very good question: would Aerith be safe around Sephiroth?

Cloud knew there was no possible way he'd be able to shake the General now, and that he would have to eventually return to Midgar for Aerith. Her safety would be in jeopardy, besides the fact that she was the only one who could help him find a way to save the Planet and future of every man, woman and child on it.

But what if Sephiroth recognized her as a person of interest to ShinRa? Or, what if he snapped and Jenova gained control? Would the alien go after the life of the last Ancient?

Most likely.

Aerith was the one who barely stopped Meteor from completely destroying the Planet by summoning the Ancient magic of Holy. Jenova, if controlling Sephiroth's psyche, would sense what the flower girl was and no doubt see Aerith as a vital threat and seek her death.

More reason to keep the General, and himself, as far away from Nibelheim as possible. Which posed an even more unsettling question: would Aerith be safe around him?

Cloud was able to fight off Jenova's influence once, but it took everything he had to do it, and if it wasn't for Vincent who knows what would have happened.

Even though the thought was not an unperturbed one, Cloud knew he had to stick to Sephiroth like glue, not letting the man out of his sight for a second. And, he needed to tell the man the truth…about everything. Only then, if Sephiroth didn't think he was completely insane and try to run him through, would he be able to devise some sort of plan with the General's help…maybe. Vincent still needed to be thrown onto the bandwagon as well, but until he regained consciousness, control over his inner demon, and trusted what was going to be revealed to him, his help was out of reach, for now.

And then it dawned on him.

Lost in thought and tending to Vincent's comfort, Cloud had almost forgotten that Sephiroth had left to scout the area shortly after they set up camp...almost two hours ago.

Cloud quickly stood from his seat on the inglenook beside the aged and dilapidated, shell-arched hearth, throwing a couple more logs into it for the ex-Turk's sake and bolted out the door.

* * *

The incandescent water of the pond's surface trickled and rippled with life, even though the air's unnatural stillness fashioned an unnerving silence.

No insects buzzed, no birds chirped, no creature, if there were any lurking within this bizarre forest, stirred. Only the gentle flow of water and the plant-life seemed to have something to say.

This place was just…abnormal.

From the glowing, breathing trees, to the grass that seemed to respire soft, whispering sobs that produced droplets of dew upon its blades with each footstep that made contact, everything in this woodland was alive in the most otherworldly way.

"No wonder Cloud seems so at home here." Sephiroth murmured dryly to himself, crouching before the water's edge and watching intriguingly as the movement of the liquid ceased straight away as soon as he knelt down and peered into it and at his reflection.

As if on cue, his midnight wing suddenly spread to its entire length, cutting through the night air, its tip skimming the water's surface as it fanned out and came to rest at Sephiroth's side.

The General looked upon his undulate, mirror image again as if the blinders that clouded his vision and shielded his mind had finally been lifted.

And a revelation was made…

He was no less anomalous than the trees, the grass, or the boy that stirred his soul.

He was…the same.

In this place, he wasn't worlds apart from the world he now stood in.

There was no duty to encumber him, no laboratory to imprison him, no scientist to dissect him, no attaché to impress and sway, no admirers or media shoving cameras in his face, no one using him to carry out their slaughters to gain subjugation and supremacy…

"Freedom." that single word was breathed with such intense emotion, it was almost frightening.

"I've never known it. I've never had a choice."

Actually caught off guard, Sephiroth quickly rose from his knees and turned to find haunted, cerulean eyes staring him down once again.

That look, it was the second time he had been graced with its disturbing beauty…and hopefully many more times to come.

"You have free will. Everyone does." Sephiroth spoke, taking on his usual stern and superior demeanor.

Cloud narrowed his eyes slightly and took a dominate step forward, almost as if challenging the General's condescending words. "You don't get it. My free will doesn't belong to me; it belongs to the Planet. My feet tread a path that has been chosen for me…and I walk alone."

Sephiroth relaxed his stance, tilted his head back and closed his eyes, releasing a long held breath along with a certainty that was voiced with an exasperated sigh. "I tire of your cryptic words, but I do know that you are hardly alone, Cloud. I'm just as much a part of this ordeal as you are."

When he opened his eyes again, he found the perilous oceans that captivated him so had transformed into timid pools. Cloud quickly moved his gaze to the flow of life that Sephiroth was standing in front of, as if beseeching it for the courage to be able to look the man in the eye without the heat of discomfiture coloring his face.

But the numinous pond was of no help.

Aerith had once told him that the bodies of water within the Forgotten City were used by the ancient elders for scrying to receive visions from Gaia, hints of things that would come to pass. That was later proven true with the recovery of The Key of the Ancients and the help of Bugenhagen.

Cloud shifted uncomfortably as he watched 'himself' in the water's mirror vehemently close the distance between his body and Sephiroth's, attacking the man with tongue and lips as they moved and lapped greedily amid the leather straps crossed over the flesh and muscle of exposed chest, straddling a leather clad leg in-between his own and lacing his fingers through those long, silver tresses until his palms were filled with silk, wrenching violently, exposing the pale, lithe neck and continued the assault, leaving his mark, making known his intent, his craving to savor the decadent quintessence of Death's charge.

A shaken, and much needed, breath of air filled his nostrils with the scent of warm leather, the metallic tang of Damascus, and the heady effervescence of divine ascendancy.

He then unconsciously licked his lips; the salty, earthy musk danced upon his tongue and spun his sanity into a whirlwind of desire.

A power stronger than his own will forced his eyes to continue witnessing the vision playing out before them, his body and voice losing the struggle to hide his emotion.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth called out to try and snap the blond out of the trance he was obviously lost in, but the response he received was not what was expected.

"Yes, General?" the words slid as slick as sin from between curled lips with more seduction than a hive full of Honey Bees.

A silver eyebrow shot up and quirked ever so slightly with mischievousness, throwing a glance to the mirror of liquid Cloud was so mesmerized with and back to Cloud who was now running his hands in slow, purposeful motions over his chest and abdomen in a very provocative way with a lustful smirk plastered on his face.

Just as he thought.

When Sephiroth first entered this area he could feel a shift in the atmosphere, the sense of a compelling influence was present. Learning his lesson from the encounter with the Dorky Faces back at the once standing ShinRa Mansion, he had Cloud purchase some annulments in the shop in Rocket Town. Cloud had obviously forgotten to equip his, and now it seemed he was suffering from—actually more like immensely enjoying—the consequences.

This was going to be amusing.

"Cloud, what do you see? Tell me." Sephiroth asked in a deep and alluring tone, propping his back against a nearby tree and crossing his arms over his chest.

A low and shameless hum vibrated from Cloud's throat as he began pulling and tugging at his sweater as if it were the most annoying thing in the world and needed the wretched thing off and gone, like now. "…That I'm still in uniform and you're not, Sir."

Sephiroth ran an extremely moist tongue across a dry bottom lip. "Then I suggest you remedy the situation, SOLDIER."

Cloud froze just as he threw the ragged sweater he was wearing to the ground, his expression instantly turning ghostly once more. "SOLDIER, Sir?"

Sephiroth furrowed his brows inquisitively at Cloud's sudden change of behavior, pushing off the tree trunk and slowly approaching the blond statue with concern. "That is your rank, as far as I'm concerned. You have proven your worth to me. It was an honor to have you as my student. I know there are many things that need to be addressed between us, but I'm willing to put that aside, for now." a hand reached out and rested itself gently upon a now trembling shoulder. "You have my trust, Cloud."

Sephiroth wasn't exactly sure why, but he felt that Cloud needed to hear that from him just as much as, if not more than, he needed to hear it, himself. The boy may have few skeletons in his closet, but who doesn't? All the misgivings and suspicion needed to be put aside if they were to work together to find out what caused their mutation and if there are any possible side effects that may develop in later stages.

Sephiroth reluctantly began to remove his hand from Cloud's shoulder to retrieve a remedy for him, until he felt the trembling caress of the hand that covered his. "You wouldn't say such things if you knew the truth." the voice ashamed and contrite.

The silver-haired man stared thoughtfully at the hand that held his, feeling it tighten its grip as if it did not want to let go. "Tell me the truth, Cloud. I will not condemn you." Sephiroth soothed comfortingly into Cloud's ear.

It was a good thing for Sephiroth that Cloud's expression was hidden from view, because the malice that twisted his features and burned in his Mako lit, catlike eyes was beyond macabre. "That's very honorable of you, Sir…especially since Mother says you have to die."

The sound of the bones in his hand snapping like twigs, and the sight of blood soaking the shoulder that hand was clutching onto was the last that Sephiroth remembered before shadows veiled his eyes.

* * *

**_Another quick note: It seems whatever happened deleted all of the faves and follows of my stories, so anyone who wants update alerts or to add this or my other story to their faves will have to re-follow and re-fave, I guess. Trust me, I'm gnashing my teeth in frustration right now. Has anyone else ever heard of or experienced anything like this happening before?_ This SUCKS!**


End file.
